What Was And What Will Be
by HPFanFictionFan
Summary: Formerly 'Past And Present' Almost two years after the war Alicia finally seems to move on after breaking up with love of her life. But then George shows up on her doostep, saying that he wants her back ... What will she do?...Caution, story includes SPOILERS!
1. December 28th, 1999

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, as you certainly know. I am just borrowing them!

**Huge thanks to Katy and Kerichi who are betaing this for me! You're helping so much!  
**

This is a story that switches back and forth in time telling the story about the relationship of Alicia Spinnet and George Weasley. I know it is sort of AU now because JKR said that George marries Angelina. But I think if you take only the books it might have happened that way. The actual timeline of this story starts after the end of DH but there will be a lot of flashback scenes, so read the date at the top of each chapter carefully otherwise you might get confused.

Chapter one was originally a one-shot called 'The Reunion', but I ended up turning this into my longest ever fanfiction. Please enjoy reading it and don't forget to tell me your opinion afterwards!

**XXX**

**December 28th, 1999**

For a first date, a Hogwarts reunion feast seemed to be an odd choice, Alicia knew that. But Evan had agreed. After all, he had once been a Hogwarts student, too, before Alicia's time, though.

For days Alicia hadn't been sure whether she should look forward to the reunion or dread it. Of course, it would be fun seeing Oliver, Lee and Katie and Angelina there. But there was also the one person she wasn't sure she would want to see – although it had already been almost a year since they had broken up. Eleven months to be exact. A long time, but maybe not long enough –

As if he could read her mind Evan chose that moment to say, "So – your ex-boyfriend will be there, too, won't he?"

"Yes," said Alicia. "But don't worry – he will probably ignore me completely." Like he hadn't ignored her before she broke up.

They were walking up the snow covered path towards the castle. There was nobody else outside. They were late – most of the other students had probably arrived already. When they entered the castle they saw a few people standing in the Entrance Hall. Among their midst Alicia spotted a burly, redheaded wizard in his mid-twenties whom she recognised as Charlie Weasley. He shot her a look that made Alicia think if looks could kill, she would be dead by now. Evan had seen it, too.

"Isn't he one of George's brothers?" he asked, indicating Charlie.

Alicia sighed, "Yes, he is. Guess I shouldn't have expected any kindness from _him_."

"Did you and George have such a big fight when you broke up?"

Alicia frowned. "No, we didn't have a fight at all. Listen, I don't want to talk about George, okay? And you wouldn't want to hear it, trust me."

"Okay, that's fine with me – I'd rather not talk about your ex, either."

They walked into the Great Hall and Alicia turned around to find somebody she knew. It wasn't as easy as she had expected. The Great Hall was overwhelmingly full. That was a bit of a surprise because Professor McGonagall had only just invented this new tradition after the war. But it was already popular. The first time, last year, Alicia had come with George.

But this year it was Evan who was walking by her side. Several witches shot her envious glances. She could understand why; tall and well-built with broad shoulders, Evan looked like he had just jumped out of the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_. Plus, he was turning thirty in two months and he was wealthy. Alicia had met him at work. They both worked for the ministry.

"Leesh!"

A voice calling out distracted her from her thoughts and she turned around to see Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell coming towards her, beaming.

"God, it's good to see you," said Alicia, when they hugged her.

"You too!" said Katie. "Oh – and you haven't come alone, I see."

Katie looked Evan up and down, curiously. Alicia smiled to herself. She knew that her friend was checking him out.

"Where's Lee?" asked Alicia, grinning.

Katie blushed, looking slightly guilty. "Oh, er – dunno. Said he wanted to say hi to somebody he works with and walked off with George a couple of minutes ago." Her eyes fell upon Evan again. "Now, are you going to introduce us, or what?"

Alicia introduced Evan to her two friends and then she asked where they were sitting. Angelina pointed at a table at the far end of the room. "Over there, see Oliver? By the way, George is sitting with us, too. Hope that's alright for you, otherwise you'll have to find a different table."

"Oh," said Alicia, looking up into Evan's face. "As long as I don't have to sit next to him – I won't, will I?"

"No," said Katie, shaking her head.

"I mean it's not like I didn't know he was probably going to be here. Do you know if he came alone?" Alicia had no idea why she had asked that question. Angelina and Katie looked taken aback, too. They threw glances at each other before they turned to Alicia again.

"Yes," said Katie finally. "He came alone."

"But why do you care?" said Angelina. "Now come on everybody, it's almost time to eat."

The food was always the best about the Hogwarts feasts. Alicia was sure that for some former students the food was the only reason to come to the reunion.

"Yeah, Lee's a good example," said Katie half-joking half-annoyed, when Alicia told her friends about her suspicion. "As if he's not had anything for weeks – I mean it's been two days since Christmas, for Godric's sake!"

"Yeah," giggled Angelina. "You had better watch it – he'll be twice his size in no time if he goes on like this."

Katie pulled a face and stuck out her tongue at Angelina. "We can't all be together with Quidditch heroes and male super models," she mumbled.

Alicia turned to Angelina. "So, it's true? You and Oliver?"

Angelina looked uneasy. "Well, kind of. Not too sure, yet, where it's going to go, though. Oh – here they come."

Alicia turned to look the way her friend was indicating, and her heart started beating faster, because, indeed, there was Lee Jordan walking towards them, followed closely by the man, Alicia had both, dreaded and wanted, most to see.

George Weasley.

Alicia noticed that he hadn't changed much since their break-up. Okay, it had only been eleven months but for some strange reason Alicia had thought he would have changed. Alicia had had her hair cut short and bought a pile of new clothes after the break-up.

She realised that she was staring at George, when suddenly he looked up and their eyes met. He didn't look surprised to see her. Curiously he glanced over at Evan, standing next to Alicia, and a hint of a frown appeared on his face. It was barely visible but Alicia knew him well enough to notice.

Alicia introduced Lee and George to Evan. When they shook hands, Alicia noticed that George and Evan were eyeing each other suspiciously. Alicia had to admit that next to her date her ex-boyfriend looked rather inconspicious, small even.

"Let's sit, everybody, food must be served any minute," said Lee, abruptly ending the uneasy silence that had fallen

"Do you ever think about anything else but food?" asked Katie, rolling her eyes but smirking all the same.

Lee just grinned at her and winked.

Alicia sat next to Evan and was relieved when George sat down next to Lee, far away from them and on their side of the table, so they couldn't see each other. Minutes later the food appeared on the tables and they all started eating.

When they were finished with eating and comfortably stuffed Evan bent over to Alicia and told her, "I just saw somebody from my year. I'll go over and say hi, is that okay? I won't be long, though."

"Sure," said Alicia, who was actually glad for getting the chance to talk to her girlfriends for while without him listening. "Sure, I'll be here."

Evan grinned. "Will you dance with me later?"

"Sure," said Alicia again and smiled sweetly. But when he was gone, she felt slightly relieved for some reason.

"Wow, Leesh, you are one _lucky_ girl," said Katie excitedly as soon as Evan was out of earshot.

"I am? Why?"

"Well, look at him." Katie pointed over to where Evan was talking to a wizard about his own age, who was wearing expensive dress robes, just like him.

"Would you give up your relationship with Lee? To to be with somebody like Evan?" asked Alicia.

She must have sounded a bit harsh. Katie looked at her, surprised. "No, of course not."

"See?"

"What are you on about?" asked Katie, but then it seemed to dawn on her. "Oh right, I see. It's about George, isn't it? You're still not over him."

"I am – I'm the one who broke up, remember?" said Alicia quietly so George wouldn't hear. "This has nothing to do with George, okay?"

"Yeah sure," said Katie sarcastically.

Before Alicia could say anything else the music began to play. Soon Angelina and Oliver and Katie and Lee went off to dance and George vanished off somewhere, too. Alicia saw him dancing with his younger sister, whose boyfriend – _famous Harry Potter_ – had probably refused to dance. (The boy could defend the world against Death Eaters and the most powerful dark wizard of their times, but he couldn't dance to save his life.)

Evan was still talking to his old school friends, and so Alicia sat alone, sipping her drink.

"Care to dance?" said a vaguely familiar voice suddenly, startling Alicia. She almost spilled her drink. Turning around to she found herself staring into a once handsome, but now terribly scarred face, framed by long red hair.

"Bill Weasley. Now, _that_'s a surprise." She smiled and took the hand he offered, letting him lead her to the dance-floor.

"Why is it such a surprise, seeing me here?" he asked.

"I didn't mean seeing you here, I'm just surprised that you want to dance with me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I thought you hated me, too. I saw Charlie earlier and I was almost afraid that he was going to hex me."

Bill shook his head and smirked, "Don't take him too seriously. Charlie has inherited our Mum's temper – once he's angry it takes a while until he gets over it."

"So – you're not angry with me?"

"I have to admit that I was, at first. Just after you left George –"

"I have hurt him, haven't I?"

"He doesn't talk about it but – well, yes, you probably have. But I know my little brother, and he's not as innocent as he likes to pretend. He has hurt you too. I don't think it was his intention but he hurt you all the same."

"He was so distant, I couldn't get through to him," Alicia explained. Her eyes were stinging as she fought back the tears. "He wasn't the same, anymore, after Fred died. I tried to put up with the situation. I tried for _months _but he was – I dunno – just like a stranger."

"I know," said Bill, sadly. "And I don't expect you to apologise." He remained quiet for moment, staring past her. But soon enough, his smile returned, "So, it's you and Evan Delavera now, huh?"

"Oh – er, not really. It's just a first date. Do you know him?"

"Hardly," said Bill shaking his head. "He was Head Boy when I was in sixth year. And I always kind of looked up to him. He was very popular back in the day." He grinned, "Not that I could ever complain –"

Alicia laughed. "Old swank," she said to Bill. "Just like Fred, showing of and all –"

At the mention of his dead younger brother's name, the smile disappeared from Bill's face once more, and he suddenly looked very serious. Realising what she had said, Alicia felt embarrassed and very stupid. "Oh Godric, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay", said Bill. "We can't avoid mentioning him all the time, can we? That's what we all keep telling George, but he still refuses to listen to us. He doesn't seem to understand that it's very hard for the rest of us, too. We're all missing Fred."

For change of subject and out of cusiosity, Alicia asked Bill, "Does George have somebody new?" The question had been on her mind all evening, no matter how hard she tried not to think about it.

Bill shook his head. "I don't think so. At least he hasn't brought any other girl home, yet, to introduce to the family. But, of course, I don't really know who he spends his time with these days."

"Mostly Lee, probably," said Alicia. "And Ron since he's working the shop with him."

Bill nodded. "Yeah, probably. Maybe you should ask Lee or Ron, then, if you don't want to talk to George." He glanced at his watch. "Listen, I have to leave. I promised Fleur I wouldn't be home too late."

"Why didn't she come?"

"She wasn't feeling so good. Besides, she never was a Hogwarts student, so it's not all that interesting for her. It was good to see you, Alicia." After hugging Alicia briefly Bill got ready to leave.

"You too, Bill," said Alicia. "And thanks."

"For what?"

"For understanding."

Alicia stared after him for a while, thinking about his words. Bill was right – there _had_ been a reason, why she had broken up with George, and it hadn't really been an easy decision. And still she wondered sometimes if maybe there would have been a chance for them – if she only had tried harder, been more patient.

Evan was still chatting with some old school friends, and so Alicia went back to the table where she had sat with her friends earlier. Nobody was there except Lee.

"Wanna dance?" asked he, when he saw her. "Gotta work off all those calories, otherwise Katie will probably make me go running with her, tomorrow. I hate running."

Alicia couldn't help smiling at that. "Speaking of Katie, where is she?"

"Dancing with your ex-boyfriend."

"Oh yeah? Well, why not? He came alone, didn't he?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah. His new girlfriend had go to work tonight. She works as a waitress in that new restaurant in Diagon Alley."

Alicia's heart started to beat faster at the words. "He's got a new girlfriend?" she asked, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Of course he does," said Lee. "What did you expect? I don't think it's very serious, though. I guess they're just – well, never mind."

"Just_ what_, Lee?"

"Well –" said Lee sheepishly. "Just shagging, that's all."

"Do I know her?"

"Probably – she was in Katie's year. Linda Abbott. She's got a sister who was in Harry Potter's year."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I remember her," said Alicia. "She's very pretty, isn't she?"

Lee grinned. "Not prettier than you, my darling."

"Oh, shut up. You already have a girl," said Alicia, laughing.

After dancing with Lee, Alicia danced with Evan, but after a couple of songs he suddenly suggested that they leave and go somewhere else. Alicia agreed, following him outside. It was snowing. No sooner the doors had fallen shut behind them Evan pulled Alicia into his arms and kissed her gently.

It was the first kiss in Alicia's life which she didn't share with George. (Unless that awkward experience she had once shared with Lee in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom when they were in their third year could be counted.) Sometimes she wondered if maybe that was strange as she was almost twenty-two.

By then, there had never been anybody else for her. She had started going out with George for a while during their sixth year at Hogwarts after the Yule Ball. That relationship had ended when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned. When they were eighteen they had started a second try and their relationship had lasted until after the war. Even now, eleven months after their break-up, Alicia found it hard imagining herself with somebody else. But then, here she was – with Evan.

It wasn't the same, though.

_Well, of course it's not the same, silly_, said a voice inside her head.

It started with the way they kissed. Evan's kiss was slow and gentle, while George's had been rougher but also more passionate. And the way Evan was holding her – like she was something extremely fragile. She knew she was supposed to like it, but wasn't sure if she really did.

But then, she thought, that would probably it come in time. She'd just have to get to know him better, and then everything would be fine.

When the kiss finally ended Evan brought his mouth close to her ear. "Let's go home," he whispered.

"Home?" said Alicia, suddenly scared.

"Well, we don't have to –"

"No. I mean – yes. Yes we can go home. My place or yours?" said Alicia, quickly. If her stupid ex-boyfriend could have a sex life without her then so could she.

"Where ever you like."

"Okay, then we'll go to my place," said Alicia, knowing she would feel much more comfortable if she was in her own flat.

They Apparated, materialising right in front of the house Alicia lived in, and she let them in. All the time Evan hadn't let go of her, holding her hand firmly in his own large one. The moment the door had closed behind them, he bent down and started kissing Alicia again. After a while she broke free.

"Do you want – can I get you anything?" she asked awkwardly.

Smiling, Evan shook his head. "All I want is you –"

It was easy to guess what he meant by that, and Alicia let him kiss her some more, although she wasn't sure if it really felt the way it should – no matter how much she wanted it to.

Evan's hand slid up her front and started unbuttoning her blouse. He knew exactly what he was doing.

It was a new experience to Alicia, because her first time with George had been completely different. Neither of them had had any sexual experiences and both had been insecure and clumsy.

With a pang, she suddenly realised how much she longed for George – everything about him. His touches, his looks, his smiles as much his occasional lack of manners and even his obnoxious jokes. She missed his laughter, even the tears he had cried after Fred had died. The way he had made her feel to be the only person he'd ever let _in_. Apart from his twin brother.

Unable to understand or help the change that had been going on with George when he had begun to realise that Fred was gone and would never come back – unable to deal with the distance he had started to put between himself and everybody else, including Alicia – unable to cope with all of this, she had finally decided to bear with the consequences and had walked away from him.

Evan was placing gentle kisses on her collarbone now, pulling Alicia back to the present as he started to push her lightly towards the bedroom door. Panic rose in Alicia. She didn't want this. Not tonight.

And not with Evan.

She tried to push him away. "Evan. Evan_,_ _stoppit_!"

He stopped kissing her, his eyes finding hers, looking surprised. "What is wrong?"

"I – I – we can't do this! I'm sorry, I can't –"

"But I thought –"

"I said I _can't_," snapped Alicia. "Please, leave." She barely met his eyes as she added, in a whisper, "I'm sorry."

With a sigh, Evan backed away from her, raising his hands, defensively. "Alright, alright, I'll go. I don't know what I have done wrong, though." He didn't sound angry only confused, but Alicia didn't feel able to explain. So she merely shrugged.

"Do you really want me to leave?" asked Evan, sounding disappointed now. "I mean, we really don't have to – you know –" With a nod he indicated towards her bedroom.

"No, I want to be alone," Alicia said, avoiding his eyes.

"Okay, I'll go. But does this mean, that you and I, that this was it?"

"I don't know," said Alicia quietly.

"Will you let me know when you found out?" asked Evan, although Alicia couldn't shake the feeling that he was only asking out of politeness. His interest in her must have run low after how this evening had ended.

"Yeah, sure. I'll walk you down."

"You don't have to," said Evan, looking at her with compassion she hadn't expected. Maybe he did understand, after all. "And don't worry too much about this. I think, you put yourself in situation that went over your head. You should probably try and find out what you really want."

"You're not angry?"

"No, just a little disappointed. And sorry."

"What do you feel sorry for?"

"For making you feel uncomfortable."

Alicia felt guilty. "Let me at least walk you down, then."

When he was gone, Alicia remained standing in the doorway for a moment, staring into the direction where she had last seen Evan before he had Disapparated. But it was still snowing and cold, and Alicia shivered. She was on her way back inside when, suddenly, another person materialised out of thin air – tall, with untidy red hair –

"George!" exclaimed Alicia. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer right away, and for moment Alicia thought she might be dreaming. But then George began to talk and she knew that it was him and he was real.

"I wanted to talk to you." He was looking at his feet, as if afraid to meet her eyes. That was very unusual behaviour for George Weasley, but then again, he hadn't acted like himself for months. "But then I saw that you had the lights on and that, er –"

"What?"

"Well, I could see the two of you through the window. So I Apparated back home and tried to get to sleep but I couldn't and then I got up again and Apparated back here and that moment you were opening the door and I Disapparated so you wouldn't see me and now I'm back again." He finally paused for a moment. "Is he gone?"

"Yes, he's gone," said Alicia impatiently. "Now could please tell me what this is about?"

Rubbing his hands together, George said, "Can we go inside? I'm freezing my arse off out here."

"Is this going to take long?" asked Alicia as she moved aside a bit to let him slip past her into the warm house.

"No, I don't think it will take long," said George walking up the stairs to Alicia's flat. Alicia let them both in and offered George a cup of tea which he refused. She made one for herself, though.

Sipping the hot tea, carefully, she waited for George to elaborate, but he seemed to want to put it off. He took a look around, curiously.

"Nothing has changed here," he said, pulling off his thick winter cloak. Underneath, he was wearing the same jeans and thin t-shirt he had worn at the reunion earlier.

"No wonder you were freezing outside in _this_," said Alicia. She pointed her wand at the fireplace to light a fire. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Instead of answering George started pacing the small room, still not looking at her. "Who was he?" he asked.

"He?"

"That bloke you've been with."

"Well," said Alicia, "although it isn't any of your business, his name's Evan Delavera. I know him from work."

"Is he your new boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't call him that. Not yet, at least."

"U-huh," said George, still pacing, but slower now. Finally he came to a halt, lifted his head and for the first time since he had arrived, his eyes found Alicia's and then he said, "I want you back."

"What?" said Alicia, completely taken aback.

"I said I want you back," repeated George, his green eyes looking dark in the half-lit room and his voice sounding determined.

"Yeah, I heard you," said Alicia.

"Why did you ask, then?"

Staring at him, disbelievingly, Alicia needed a few moments to find an answer. "It's not that easy, George."

"I thought you would say that," he replied in a serious tone. "Honestly, and I am willing to wait, if I have to."

"I thought you had a new girlfriend," said Alicia.

"Who told you?"

"Lee."

"Well, he must have misunderstood that, then," said George, frowning. "We're not together, we've just –"

"– shagged."

"So?" said George angrily. "You sleep with other men, don't you?"

Now Alicia was furious, almost too furious to find words. "No, I don't," she finally hissed.

"Oh, so he was here just for a cup of coffee, then, was he? You know, I'm not stupid!"

"As I said, this is none of your business. I broke up with you, and my love-life does not concern you anymore," shouted Alicia.

She expected him to shout back, but to her surprise he just stared at her, his expression unreadable. Finally he said, "You really meant it then?"

"Meant what?"

"Breaking up with me."

His words made Alicia gape at him open-mouthed. "Of_ course_, I meant it, George. What the hell did you _think_?" she asked.

George didn't answer right away. He was staring down at his feet again and moved over to the fireplace. In the light of the fire Alicia could see his face better. He was looking confused.

"George?"

"I thought we were just – er, sort of taking a break. I mean, we both needed a little time to ourselves, I agreed with that, but I would have never expected for you to move on. At least not yet. I always thought we were going to work it out some day."

Alicia was speechless.

"So, seems like I was wrong, doesn't it?" George continued.

"I – I don't know," said Alicia quietly. "It's not that easy."

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence, before George grabbed his cloak and pulled it on. "Okay, I think I had better go."

Alicia nodded, quietly, looking after him as he left and still staring at the door, long after he had closed it. Strangely, she felt like she was missing him even more, now.

**XXX**


	2. December 25th, 1996

**A/N:** Huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed this; I really appreciate your nice comments!

Also thanks to Katy - for betaing this chapter!

Enjoy!

**XXX  
**

**December 25th, 1996**

"_Merlin!_"

With a satisfied groan George collapsed on top of Alicia, breathing heavily. Patiently, Alicia waited for him to move but nothing happened. "George!"

"Yeah?"

"Get off me."

"Oh. Right. Sorry –" He moved over until he came to lie on his back next to her.

They lay silently for a moment enjoying the sunlight that came streaming into the room through the window. It was a crystal clear, icy day; no cloud was covering the blue sky.

"Well?" said George finally.

"It was okay –" Alicia grinned, knowing that he was talking about sex.

He turned his head over to look at her, grinning. "I am getting better with every time," he said smugly.

"Oh – you're insufferable sometimes," Alicia complained boxing him lightly before getting out of bed. She used her blanket to cover herself until she had reached the bathroom where she got dressed in an old t-shirt and sweatpants. When her eyes met with her reflection in the bathroom mirror she grinned at herself, happily, thinking about last night. They had done it twice in one night. Once at night and once in the morning after waking up together – something she could very well get used to. _That_ was a way to begin Christmas Day.

_A very unholy way_, said a voice somewhere deep inside her head, but Alicia didn't care.

The second time had even been good. Okay, she hadn't had an orgasm, yet, and George had been done a bit too quickly, again. But at least it hadn't been awkward, like it had been the times before. They were really getting better.

"Where're you going?" asked George from the bedroom.

"I'm going to make breakfast," said Alicia as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Can I stay for breakfast?"

"I haven't decided that, yet."

"What if I say _please_?" he called from the bedroom in a whining tone. He knew that that tone was bound to make her weak. Arse that he was.

"Okay," she shouted finally. "But you can help me put it up as well." She turned around to get some milk from the fridge and walked straight into George who was suddenly standing in the kitchen.

"Woah," he said, "what are you shouting for?"

"Sorry. Didn't notice you coming in," she apologized and could feel herself blushing. He was only wearing boxer shorts.

"You're cute when you're going all red, Spinnet, did you know that?" he told her.

"Oh, shut up", she said. "And get dressed."

"Only if you kiss me first."

"But –"

"No buts," he said and gently grabbed her arms, pulling her close. It felt strange somehow, but not in a bad way. She shook her head inwardly – would she ever get used to this? But then – wouldn't all the excitement be gone once she had got used to this?

Alicia ended up making breakfast all by herself. After getting dressed George had run around in the kitchen for a while, attempting to be helpful but really just creating chaos, until she had told him to sit down at the small table and stay there. She did suspect him of being rather unhelpful deliberately, though.

Half an hour later they were both on the verge of bursting when they had finished eating.

"Woah," said George, leaning back on his chair and rubbing his full stomach. "I don't think I'll be able to move at all for at least a couple of hours." He looked at his watch. "Though, at some point this morning I suppose I'll _have_ to move."

"Why?"

"Because," said George, making a dramatic pause, "_I_ will have to go to the shop today. Thanks to my dear, lovely, _lazy_ twin brother. And Mum's asked us to drop by for lunch, too. Hope I can make that, there's lots of work to do in the shop –"

"Work – today? _Why_? It's Christmas Day! And I thought we could spend some time together, before we'll both go and see our families."

"I'm sorry."

Alicia didn't answer at first. She was angry – this wasn't how she had planned the day. "Why do you have to go and work, anyway?" she finally asked. "Surely you're not opening the shop today? Nobody would come."

"Don't underestimate our –" George began but Alicia pouted and punched him lightly and he rolled his eyes. "Fine. You're right. We aren't going to open up the shop. But I really need to do some bookkeeping. I'm very behind on that. Don't look at me like that, Licia, I'd rather stay here with you, too."

"But it's not just your business. Why can't Fred –"

"Because he's an idiot."

"Oh –"Alicia was surprised at hearing George say that.

He sighed. "Don't tell him I said that, I didn't mean it. But unfortunately, as good a salesman as he is, he's just incapable of doing the books."

"Why?"

"Dunno. I guess he's just too impatient. I asked him to do it once or twice, and it was all rubbish, I had to do it all over again. So I can as well do it myself in the first place."

"Well, okay then," said Alicia sulkily. "That means I'll see you – _when_? Next week?"

George grinned, "Hey – don't be angry with me before you've even heard me out."

Alicia was still pouting. "Well?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with my family tonight. I, er –" He hesitated a second but then he said, "I got you a Christmas present, too. And I've already asked Mum if –"

"Wait a minute", Alicia interrupted him. "Does this mean, you've told your parents about us?"

George's ears went slightly pink. "I sort of told them, yeah. Shouldn't I have?"

"But George –"

He looked slightly alarmed now. "Look, I didn't even mention your name – I just told them that I might bring a guest."

"But it's great!" shouted Alicia, making George wince. He eyed her carefully.

"So you're not – I dunno – feeling like it's all going a bit too fast?"

"If you bringing me home for Christmas dinner that means that we're like a proper couple," said Alicia, beaming excitedly.

"I thought we already were."

"Well, we were going out together –"

" – and sleeping together –"

Alicia ignored George's comment. "– but only Fred knew."

"Don't tell me you haven't told Angelina," said George.

Alicia looked guilty. "Okay, I did. But what was supposed to do? Keep it secret from my best friend? I _had_ to tell her. She would've found out anyway. By the way, it was _you_ who told Fred."

"I didn't tell him –"

She gave him a stern look.

"Okay I told him," he admitted. "But I had to."

"Why?"

Shrugging, George answered, "Well, he would have found out, anyway."

Several minutes later he had left, while Alicia cleared up the mess they had left in the kitchen. George had offered to help, but thinking about how he had helped her earlier, she had declined his offer. It was only a matter of waving her wand a couple of times, anyway.

After everything was done Alicia sat at her table, thinking. George had got her a Christmas present. She hadn't even thought about getting him one. God – how could she have been so careless? How could she have underestimated how much he really cared about her? How, in the name of Merlin, could she have thought that this was only a casual thing to him? It hadn't even felt like it was casual. They had both just been scared to take their relationship for what it was.

Well, obviously George had overcome that. Now it was up to her to get to the same level – and that meant getting him a Christmas present, too. But what was she supposed to give him as a present? And where was she supposed to get it from? No shop would be open.

She had still not found a solution by the time she arrived at her parents' house to spend the day with her family. Unfortunately they started asking her all sorts of uncomfortable questions after she had told them that she wouldn't be at home for dinner and where she would be instead.

"Do you think it's wise, mixing with this family?" asked her mother.

"Well, they're the kind of family that would stand up for people like us," replied Alicia. "We're far from being a pure-blood family. Dad's muggle-born, so is part of your family."

Her mother sighed. "Alicia," she finally said, using her best I-understand-you-but-I-know-better-tone. "I think you're a bit too young to understand this properly."

But Alicia wasn't listening. She had finally had an idea that would solve the problem that had kept her busy all day – where to get a Christmas present for George.

"Sorry, Mum, but can we discuss this later? There's something I really need to do."

Alexandra Spinnet wasn't happy, but she nodded, "Fine, off you go then. But we _will_ talk about this later, okay?"

"Great," said Alicia and rushed up the stairs to her younger brother's bedroom. "Michael!"

"Yes?" He looked annoyed when he opened the door but Alicia didn't mind. He was fifteen, he always looked annoyed this days.

"Can I come in?" she asked impatiently.

"If you must."

"Yes."

He scowled but moved aside to let her in. His room was as chaotic as usual, but Alicia found a small bit of space on his bed where she could sit.

"Oi, who's invited you to sit down?"

"Oh, shut up, Mikey," said Alicia, grinning, knowing how much he hated this nickname.

"What do you want?" asked Michael.

"This won't take long, don't worry. I was just wondering whether – you know, those tickets for the concert of the _Masochistic Magicians_ Aunt Elfie gave you for Christmas –"

"Yeah – what about them?" said Michael moodily. "Wanna buy them?"

"Yes," said Alicia.

"What?" Her brother stared at her, open-mouthed. "Why? You don't even like their music."

"Neither do you."

"Yeah, but what do _you_ need them for?"

"My boyfriend likes their music."

Now Michael looked even more bewildered. After a while, though, his expression turned to one of pure disgust. "You together with somebody who likes the _Masochistic Magicians_?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Are you going to sell me those tickets or not?"

Michael grinned smugly. "Well, they won't be cheap."

"How much?"

"Twenty Galleons each."

"What? They're not even worth half of that."

Michael shrugged. "So?"

Alicia sighed. He was a right little pest sometimes. "Here's my best offer," she said. "I'll give you ten for each, okay? That's still more than then they charge usually. And since they are no use for you otherwise –"

"You must really love that bloke then," said Michael, grinning broadly. "Okay, you're on. Ten Galleons each."

After they had made their exchange Alicia bit her family good-bye – not without promising to be there for dinner at her muggle grandparents' house on Boxing Day – and went back to her flat. It was almost time to get ready and she hadn't given it a thought what she was going to wear. Not that George would notice, probably (he had told her himself, several times, that he liked her best when she was naked) but she wanted to make a good impression, especially on his parents. His siblings did all know her already.

His siblings.

Her excitement increased at once when she thought about them. They didn't know anything about her and George. Except Fred of course, but so far he hadn't been very supportive of their relationship, either.

"Don't worry," said George when he came to meet her an hour later. "They will all be thrilled. A bit surprised, though." He sniggered, "Come to think of it, maybe I had better not make that joke on the pretty girl who works in the paper shop the other day." He attempted to take Alicia's hand, but she pulled away.

"What _girl_?" she asked.

"Just some girl. She works in –"

"Did you just say that she is pretty?"

George stared at her, looking rather bemused. "Are you jealous? Just because I mentioned some girl I know?" A grin appeared on his face when she didn't answer. "Oh yes, you are."

Alicia could feel herself going red. Damn that nerves of her, always making it so obvious what she was feeling. "So?"

"Nothing, I'm just flattered."

"I meant, what about the girl?"

"Oh, she's just a girl who's fancied us for years."

"_Us_?"

"Well, me and Fred. Actually Fred, though. _He_ is the one who flirted with her a couple of times. But she's never seen us together so when I come by the shop she always thinks I'm him and tries to flirt with me, too."

"And you flirt back, of course."

"No, I don't."

"Really?" She couldn't help feeling self-conscious while she stared at him trying to look angry.

Lifting his hands defensively George said, "Honestly. I don't. Not since you, at least. It must be very confusing for her, come to think of it."

"Tell her you have a girlfriend."

"But I'm not even interested in her. Though she _is_ pretty –"

"George!"

"Okay, okay, I promise I will tell her the next time I'll see her. I'll do anything for you but don't hex me, please?" he mock-begged her and gave her puppy-dog eyes.

Alicia shook her head trying not to laugh. "Oh – you're _so_ insufferable."

"That's why you love me, though, isn't it?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

She stopped laughing when they arrived at The Burrow. Fiddling with the hem of her cloak nervously she tried to catch her boyfriend's eye for reassurance.

"Don't worry," said George, when he saw her look, and nudged her gently. "It's going to be alright. In fact, I'm sure it will be far worse for me than you."

"Why?" asked Alicia while grabbing his hand.

"Because I bet Mum's going to tell you all sorts of embarrassing stories about me and Fred when we were little, that's why."

That thought cheered Alicia up a bit. She had never met Molly Weasley in person although she had seen her a couple of times of course, seeing her children onto the Hogwarts Express. She was a person hard to miss. She seemed to be very energetic. Bossy as well, if the twins were to believed. Fortunately George had also told Alicia that there was no way his mother wasn't going to like her.

They entered the house through the back door which was unlocked and led straight into a small kitchen where a young woman (was that _Fleur Delacour_?) was busy watching several pots on the stove.

George cleared his throat loudly, and the young woman (it _was_ Fleur) winced and turned around.

"Oh Merr-lin!" she breathed when she saw them. "Don't do zat again, Fred!"

Sniggering, George replied, "Do what?"

"Startle mee like zat," said Fleur, frowning. But then she saw Alicia, standing shyly half behind George and a smile lightened up her pretty face. "Hello! Who is zis?"

Alicia went over to Fleur to shake her hand and introduce herself.

"So zats Aleesha," said Fleur and narrowed her eyes looking at George again. "Zen you're not Fred."

George shrugged and grinned.

"I thought you didn't mention my name," Alicia said to him.

"I did, after you accepted my invitation. Everybody knows. I told them at lunch."

The moment Molly Weasley came bustling into the kitchen. "Fleur, have you –"

"Hi Mum."

"George!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, looking surprised. Her eyes fell upon the open door and she gave her son a stern look, putting her hands on her wide hips. "Did you take your guest through the kitchen? That's not very polite. Remember, we _do_ have a front door. – I am sorry, dear," she said to Alicia. "I've been trying to teach them manners for years –"

"I don't mind, Mrs. Weasley," said Alicia. "That's how I know your son."

"Yeah," said Mrs. Weasley grumpily, "that's how a lot of people know him, I'm afraid."

As the evening proceeded it became clear quickly, Alicia was most welcome at the Weasleys'. Apart from Mrs. Weasley and Fleur Delacour, also Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fred, Ron, Ginny and Harry Potter were there and dinner was very noisy with all of them together. And everybody was very nice. Only Fred kept throwing Alicia glances that made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Secretly, Alicia suspected that he was a tiny bit jealous because he wasn't used to sharing his twin brother with anybody.

After dinner they all sat in the lounge together, Mrs. Weasley asking Alicia questions about her part time job at the Magical Menagerie. Later, when there were no more questions left to ask and Mrs. Weasley had had a couple of glasses of wine, she started telling stories about her children when they were younger, just like George had predicted.

"– you wouldn't believe how clingy he was," she said, talking about George who had slightly pink ears, "wanted to be kissed and cuddled all the time. Well, until he was about four years old."

"What happened then?" asked Alicia curiously.

"My influence got the better of him," said Fred. "Fortunately."

"Kissing and cuddling isn't necessarily a bad thing, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley. She turned to Alicia again, "Fred, of course, has always fought off my cuddles, as soon as he was big enough to push me away."

"Mum!" said the twins in unision. "_Stoppit_!"

It was a memorable evening for Alicia. She couldn't remember being so happy for a long time. George took her home afterwards. They sat huddled together by her fireplace and she asked him to stay overnight again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to –" he hesitated "– take care of some things."

"What kind of things?" Alicia wanted to know.

"I can't tell you."

"Why can't you tell me? You're not in trouble, are you?"

"No," he tried to assure her. "No, I'm just – well, busy."

"George –"

"I promise, okay?"

Alicia sighed and put her arms around his neck to pull him into a tight embrace. "I'm scared," she admitted. "I know there will be a war sooner or later and I am scared as hell that something might happen to me. Or my family. Or you."

George sighed, "Yeah, I know that. But I _promise_ you I'm not in any trouble – or danger for that matter."

Alicia couldn't help smiling. "That helps a bit," she said. "But aren't you scared at all?"

"Of course, I am," he said hesitantly. "I would be scared out of my mind, actually, if I thought about what is to come. But I don't think about it too much. That certainly does the trick, you know."

"What's your biggest fear?" asked Alicia quietly.

George answered without thinking for a second. "Losing you or Fred. That'd be the worst that could ever happen to me." After a while he added, "Let's not talk about war. I haven't even given you your present, yet."

Alicia had totally forgotten about the presents. She reached into her pocket for the envelope that held the concert tickets she had for George and handed it to him.

In turn he gave her a small, nicely wrapped parcel and watched her with a mix of excitement and anxiety when she took it. "I thought about it for a long time," he told her. "Open it I want know if you like it."

Carefully, Alicia opened the parcel. It held a small box and when she opened that, too, she found a silver watch, decorated with tiny, red stones that gleamed in the light of the fire.

"It, er – it magically changes its colour if you want, you know, and tells you the time if you ask it, in case you don't want to take your hand out of your pocket – so it's practical, too," said George rather unromantically. "It's a WWW product, by the way – just in case any of you girl friends might ask –"

Alicia giggled. "I never saw it at the shop."

"No, it's not out, yet. I wanted you to be the first to have it. Had a huge argument with Fred about that, too. He wanted it out before Christmas."

"It's wonderful," said Alicia and kissed him on the cheek. "Now open yours."

He did. When he saw the ticket he grinned broadly. "I thought you hated the music?" But before she could reply anything he kissed her, making her forget her worries for a moment.

But they came back later when she was lying in bed alone. Why hadn't he told her the reason he couldn't stay? Was he really not in danger? After all, his family was very active in the resistance. Maybe he had lied to keep her from worrying.

_But then, why don't you just stop worrying?_ said the small voice in her head. _This was one of the happiest days in your life. Don't let it all be spoiled by unnecessary worries_.

**XXX**


	3. December 31st, 1999

**A/N:** Huge thanks to ones who've reviewed! Please keep helping me by telling me your opnion!

Thank you also to Katy - for your help and encouragement!

**XXX**

**December 31st, 1999**

"But I don't think it would be a good idea," Alicia protested.

"Why?" asked Lee indignantly. "It's just a New Year's party. Why can't you come?"

Katie was more understanding, but not more helpful. "It's because of George, I bet." She turned to her friend. "Leesh, you wouldn't have to talk to him."

"Not that he talks a lot at all, these days," said Lee moodily.

Alicia felt sorry for him. He was missing his best friend. In fact he was missing his two best friends. There was nothing they could do to bring back Fred, though. But with George, it was was somehow even worse. Alicia knew exactly what it felt like. She had experienced it, too, for a couple of months – him being cold and distant when all she was wanted was being close to him.

She suddenly became aware of Lee and Katie, still staring at her and waiting. Alicia sighed, "I don't know. I'm not in the mood for a party."

"Please," said Katie, giving her puppy dog eyes that made Alicia laugh. Those had to be working very well on Lee.

"I will think about it."

"Great!" Katie beamed. "Are you going to bring Evan? He was gorgeous."

"Oi!" said Lee.

Alicia laughed, "No. I won't bring him – _if_ I come, that is."

"Why not – he's invited, of course," said Katie excitedly.

"Kates," Lee chimed sounding angry. "It's _our_ party, and it's at _our_ place. You can't just invite random people without asking me."

"Of course I can," said Katie. "If they're Alicia's boyfriend, I can invite them any time I want."

"He's not my boyfriend, and I won't bring him, don't worry, Lee. Anyway, Katie doesn't have eyes for any other men, anyway."

"I'm not so sure about that," replied Lee, narrowing his eyes.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Well, if you keep getting fatter all the time you can't be surprised if I risk a look or two at blokes who look like they are keeping themselves fit," she snapped.

"I am _not_ fat."

"No, but you're going to _get_ fat if you don't watch it."

Knowing that they would keep bickering for a while Alicia smiled to herself and got from their table to use the toilet. She had met with Lee and Katie for lunch at the _Saucy Saucepan_, a new restaurant that had opened in Diagon Alley a couple of months after the war. It wasn't far away from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Alicia could feel a knot forming in her stomach. Over the last two days she hadn't been able to stop thinking about what had happened at and especially _after _the Hogwarts reunion. She could still clearly picture George standing in her living room telling her that he wanted her back. As if he had the right to come and tell her that. After all those months. After sleeping with another woman. After seeing that she had found somebody else.

But then had she really?

"Oh, come on, that's not the point," she told herself, only noticing that she had spoken out loud when the young witch at the sink turned around and looked at her with a bewildered expression. Alicia felt her face reddening with embarrassment. "I, er – I was just thinking loud."

"Oh really?" said the witch. "Hadn't noticed."

She was about Alicia's age, had shiny brown hair and was wearing a skirt that Alicia considered to be way too short. The witch was about to leave the Ladie's room but suddenly she stopped, eyeing Alicia thoughtfully. "You're Alicia Spinnet, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Alicia hesitantly, racking her brains. Who was she?

"Oh –" The witch was frowning at her. "Well, it's nice meeting you then." She opened the door and went out.

No sooner did the door close behind her that Alicia remembered her name. That was Linda Abbott. The one George had slept with according to Lee. As far as she could remember Alicia had never liked Linda although she barely knew her. And now the fact that she had had an affair with her ex-boyfriend didn't make things any better.

But wait – she didn't care about George anymore did she? So she really shouldn't care about that bitch, either.

_Of course you care about him_. _And you really don't like having made a fool of yourself in front of the witch he's had an affair with_.

Well, after all _I_'m the one he has asked to come back to him, she thought.

_But you sent him away, didn't you?_

When she arrived back at her friends' table she found them kissing each other passionately. It made her envious. There had been times when she and George had been as happily in love as Lee and Katie. Alicia cleared her throat to catch their attention. "Troubles solved?"

"Yes," said Lee grinning. "I just agreed with Katie on a way of how to work off the calories from lunch –"

"No details, please. Besides, I need to get going anyway. Can you pay for me? I'll give you the money back tonight."

Katie beamed. "Does that mean you're coming to the party?"

"Yes," said Alicia determined.

"Wonderful," said Lee and Katie together.

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"What?" they asked simultaneously again.

"You two are spending too much time together." They all laughed.

Later Alicia found herself standing in front of her wardrobe wondering what to wear to the party. It wasn't an easy decision. She wanted to look good. Part of her knew very well that wanting to look good had a lot to do with George being at the party, too. After changing a couple of times she finally chose a short blue skirt (not as short as Linda's had been, though) and a tight, white blouse.

It was an outfit George would have liked her to wear when going out together. Smiling to herself contently Alicia started on her makeup.

She arrived at the party at quarter past nine in a very good mood. It was exactly the time she had planned to arrive – the party having officially started at half past eight, she knew she wouldn't be the first to arrive but not the last, either. Her mood was so bright it almost weighed out the butterflies in her stomach.

Katie opened the door wearing a very funny looking pointed hat.

Alicia giggled, "What's that?"

"What?"

"On your head."

"Oh_ that_,"said Katie rolling her eyes. She sounded already very tipsy. "It's from George. It's the newest WWW product, called _Party Hat_ and it can do several wicked effects. Look –" She closed her eyes and said in a loud, clear voice, "Cat eyes." When she opened her eyes again they were yellow with long, slit-like pupils like a cat's. "See?"

Alicia was so shocked at the unexpected sight she took a step backwards.

Katie giggled. "It can also do vampire teeth or elf ears –"

"And how do you change back to your normal appearance?"

"Just take off the hat. Do you want to try?"

"Er, no thanks," said Alicia craning her neck to get a look inside over Katie's shoulder. "Am I too late?"

"No, but you're almost the last to show up. We are just waiting for Ange to arrive with Oliver. Apparently they are late, because Puddlemere United love to have training sessions on Holidays as well."

"So everyone else is there already."

"Well, the important people are," said Lee, appearing in the doorway behind Katie. He was wearing a similar _Party Hat_. "Now, Kates, what are you two doing still out here? The party is in there." He pointed towards the generous living room.

One look around confirmed Alicia's suspicion that there would be a couple of very interesting people at the party. Several of them were wearing _Party Hats_, just like Katie's_._ Her eyes wandered on until she spotted George.

It was a surprising sight, that almost reminded her of the old times when he and Fred had been the life and the soul of every party. It had been a while since Alicia had seen him surrounded by so many people – unless counting customers on a busy day in the shop, of course. He was obviously giving a demonstration of his new product, but from where Alicia was standing she couldn't see what part of him had been changed. It must be those cat eyes, she thought. Or the vampire mouth. From her point he looked like the George she knew.

Of course, he hadn't dressed up much for the party. He would have, a year and a half ago, if Fred had been coming along – both of them wearing red shirts clashing with their hair and dragonhide jackets or something alike. But for now George had settled with a nice, yet boring button-down shirt to wear. At least he had managed to tuck it into his jeans. His hair was as untidy as ever, and sticking up cutely when he took off the hat.

What did she just think? _Cute_?

_Of course, you think he looks cute. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Katie introducing her to a tall, lanky wizard with long brown hair and dark eyes. Thankfully he wasn't wearing a _Party Hat_. "Alicia I want you to meet Rufus Petterson, he works with me as a healer at St. Mungo's."

Alicia took Rufus' outstretched hand, grateful to have someone to take her mind off George.

"Nice to meet you, Alicia," said Rufus.

Unfortunately it soon became clear that Rufus was in no way qualified to take Alicia's mind off anything. He was a friendly bloke, but also probably one of the most boring people in the world. Alicia's patience with him ended abruptly when she her eyes suddenly fell upon George talking to a very pretty brunette Alicia didn't know.

It looked as if he was giving her a special demonstration of his new invention and she was giggling stupidly with her manicured hand constantly touching his arm or shoulder. Of course George managed to look up at exactly the moment Alicia pulled a face at the unknown girl. A smile appeared on his face. "Oi, Spinnet!" he shouted. "Come over here and try my new product, too!"

Alicia was now boiling with anger. He was behaving as if that visit he had paid her three nights ago had never happened. In fact, he behaved as if a lot of things had never happened. She wanted to shout back something smart, but nothing came to her mind so she just opened her mouth and closed it again, feeling lame. George saw it and grinned before turning back to his new admirer.

Alicia had a distinct feeling that they were talking about her because George kept glancing over. When she had finally had enough, she excused herself from Rufus, stood up and went to the toilet.

A knot had formed in the pit of her stomach from a mixture of anger and jealousy. She remembered the evening three days ago when George had seen her with Evan Delavera and she knew he had been jealous then. And he probably knew that she was jealous now. It had probably even been his intention.

_Bastard__ that he is – _

For the rest of the evening Alicia did her best to avoid George. She had a long conversation with Oliver about Quidditch and later met a very nice wizard from Sweden whose name was Jan-Henrik and who was by far more interesting than Rufus had been. He was also very good-looking and spoke with an adorable accent. He told her that he worked with Lee for the Wizarding Wireless Network. They were having a conversation about their favourite music when Katie stumbled towards them giggling and holding two glasses filled with a bubbly pink liquid.

"Leesh! _Leesh _– it's almos' midnight. C'mon – lets go outside!"

A minute later Alicia was out on the balcony, holding one of the glasses staring at the liquid sceptically.

"It's champagne," said Katie and hic-coughed. She had obviously drunk way too much of it already. "Don't worry – it's not poisonous!"

"But why are the bubbles going downwards?"

Katie threw her arms into the air – and with them went the glass she was still holding, spilling lots of the champagne onto Alicia's white blouse. "'cause it's magic!" she cried, then realised what she had done and broke into another giggling fit, holding her hand over her mouth. "Oh – sorry!"

Around them people started counting backwards from sixty and after they had finished all hell broke lose. "Lee!" cried Katie. "Lee? Where the hell is the man when you need him? Lee, happy new year! _LEE_!"

Alicia felt a little lost among all the people celebrating happily around her. Somebody had started to sing _Auld Lang Syne_ and before she knew it she joined in, shouting at the top of her lungs – and so did everybody else.

"SHOULD AULD AQUAINTANCE BE FORGOT –"

Alicia closed her eyes as memories were flooding her mind – New Year's Eve two years ago. Fred and George setting up fireworks –

" – AND NEVER BROUGHT TO MIND –"

– her and George kissing at midnight while Fred was watching them snorting so that his drink was coming out through his nose again –

" – SHOULD AULD AQUAINTANCE BE FORGOT –"

– George whispering in her ear that he loved her –

" – AND DAYS OF AULD LANG SYNE?"

The song had Alicia thinking about old times and soon she realised that she that tears were running down her face. Then suddenly a mop of flaming red hair appeared in front of her and she found herself looking into a pair of dark green eyes.

George wasn't singing. Two years ago he would have competed against Fred and Lee who could sing in the loudest, the highest or the most annoying tones. But things had changed. Last year there had been no way she could convince George to celebrate at all. They had spent the whole evening alone in Alicia's flat, arguing. Now he was just standing there watching Alicia crying and singing.

And he didn't move until the song finally ended. Alicia was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Should she say something to him? "Happy new year!" she finally shouted loud enough for him to hear her over the noise around them.

George didn't say anything. He just bent forward and kissed her.

**XXX**


	4. December 13th, 1994

**A/N: **Before the chapter starts; I want to thank everybody who's reviewed

And thank to _you_, Katy, betaing this for me and leaving nice comments!

Enjoy the chapter!

**XXX  
**

**December 13th, 1994**

Alicia was early for breakfast. She still had homework to do and wanted to get some of it done before her first lesson that day. The Great Hall was still almost empty, but Alicia had just started on her cereal when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Oi! Spinnet!"

She turned around and was surprised to see George Weasley coming her way. He looked as though he had just got up and dressed in a hurry; his hair was unkempt and sticking out wildly and he still had an impression of his pillow on his cheek. He was also wearing his robes inside-out.

"That taken?" asked George when he arrived at the table and pointed at the empty seat next to her.

"No," said Alicia. "Feel free to sit down. But I haven't got much time. I need to finish that essay for Binns."

"_You?_" said George, sounding surprised. "You haven't finished it yet when it's due in today?"

"Have you?"

"Of course not." He looked almost affronted.

"See?"

"But you usually hand in your assignments in time."

"Yes, and that's why I will have to leave in a minute. So, you'll have to finish your breakfast alone – unless you want to help me with that essay."

A look of horror appeared on George's face. "History Of Magic? No way."

Alicia giggled, "No wonder you and Fred didn't get any more OWLs."

George shrugged. "So? Who needs them? We know where our future lies."

"If you say so – _I_ take my lessons seriously, though," said Alicia and turned her attention back to her food; she needed to hurry if she wanted to make a progress with her essay before her first lesson, Transfiguration. George however seemed to have other plans.

"Er, Alicia?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Sure – if it doesn't take too long."

"It won't. I was just wondering if you –"

But he was interrupted by Fred and Lee as they came jogging up towards the Gryffindor table. "Oi George! Are you deaf? We asked you to wait for us!"

When he reached the table Fred sat down on George's other side, nudging his twin. George didn't look happy. He glanced from Alicia to Fred and back again, but didn't say anything.

"So, George, what was it you wanted to ask me, now?" said Alicia half annoyed, half amused.

George's ears went pink. "Never mind," he said and started to pile food onto his plate, "it wasn't that important."

Fred grinned. He certainly looked as though he knew what was up.

Alicia finished her breakfast in three huge bites and made to leave. "I need to finish my essay, see you guys later," she told the twins and Lee before she went off to get into McGonagall's classroom before everybody else arrived.

It was a rainy day and all morning there was no way, you could go outside for longer than five minutes without ending up completely soaked. The weather was bad enough even to have their Care Of Magical Creatures lesson cancelled (Hagrid didn't think much of theoretical lessons) which gave Alicia more time to finish her essay for History Of Magic than she would have needed. In fact, by the time the students were told that the lesson was cancelled, Alicia had already finished her homework.

Alicia and Angelina decided to spend the free lesson in the Gryffindor common room. They were on their way up to Gryffindor Tower when they heard a loud voice shouting from behind them.

It was their friend Katie Bell from the Gryffindore Quidditch Team. She reached them panting, but beaming at them.

"Guess what happened," she burst out.

It was not hard to guess. "You got a date for the ball," said Angelina who seemed rather unimpressed.

Katie nodded fervently. "Yes!" She punched her fist into the air. "And not just _any_!"

"Who?" asked Alicia, feeling slightly envious.

"Johnathan Stripes," said Katie, "Ravenclaw seventh year."

"Wow – and here I was, thinking you liked Lee Jordan," said Alicia, feeling even more envious now. "But then – Stripes, isn't he that tall dark-haired boy, who played chaser in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team last year?"

"Exactly – and he's gorgeous," said Katie proudly. "What about you two? Have you been asked, yet?"

Alicia shook her head but Angelina answered, "Yeah, yesterday."

That was news to Alicia. "You've been asked, too? Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was nothing to tell. I'm going not going to go with him."

"Who was it?" asked Alicia. She knew she sounded pissed off, but she didn't care. In fact, she _was_ pissed off at Angelina for not telling her.

Angelina shrugged. "Dunno. Some Slytherin seventh year. I didn't ask even for his name. Can you imagine _me_ going out with a _Slytherin_?"

"No, not really."

"Anyway, I'm going either with Fred Weasley or not at all," said Angelina calmly.

"But he hasn't asked you, yet?"

"No, but he will."

Angelina turned to go and so did Katie, who hurried down the steps to get to her class. But Alicia remained where she was. She suddenly felt angry at her friends, although she knew, of course, that it wasn't their fault, that they were so popular. Alicia had no doubts that Fred was indeed going to ask Angelina out (she was the most popular girl in their year) and then both of her best friends would have a date and she wouldn't.

Alicia felt knot forming in the pit of her stomach and decided that she wanted to be alone. So she called after Angelina that she needed a book from the library and would have to go and get it.

She was halfway down the stairs again, when she ran into George.

"Alicia. Hi."

"Hi."

"Where're you going?" asked George. "It's a free period –"

"Er, yeah, but I need to visit the library today, and I thought I could as well go there now," said Alicia, not wanting to tell him a different lie, just in case George would to talk to Angelina or Katie later.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Sure," said Alicia with a sigh.

"_There_ you are, George!" said Fred's voice behind Alicia.

For the second time that day George didn't look very happy seeing his twin but if Fred noticed it he chose to ignore it.

"Been looking for you _everywhere_. Listen, I just heard old McG saying something to Flitwick about all the judges coming to the Yule Ball. We might get a chance to talk to Bagman then."

"Why would you two want to talk to Ludo Bagman?" asked Alicia curiously. A thought came to her mind and she giggled, "Are you planning to ask him for job advice? Yeah, maybe he could get you something in the ministry –"

"Rubbish," said Fred, looking at her with a pitiful expression, as if he thought that she was not quite right in the head.

"Well, what else could you two want from the head of a Ministry Of Magic department, huh?"

"Never you mind, Spinnet," said Fred curtly. He grabbed George by the arm and pulled him with him. "C'mon, George, we gotta go."

"Okay, er, I'll see you later, then," mumbled George and reluctantly followed his twin up the stairs.

Alicia looked after them for a while before she turned with a sigh and made her way to the library. The truth was that, of course, she didn't really need anything but at least she could have some time for herself there.

It soon became boring though. Since she had managed to finish her essay before her Transfiguration class Alicia didn't really have anything important to do. She had retreated into the furthest corner to try reading 'Hogsmeade – _Interesting Facts On The Oldest Wizarding Village_', but she couldn't concentrate.

Something was bothering her. Was it that no-date-thing?

_Hell, there's still a lot of time until the ball – you'll get your date!_

And then she thought about that strange behaviour of George's all day. Alicia had never seen him look nervous (well, apart from that one time when he had been wondering how to tell his mother that somehow his and Fred's OWL exams hadn't gone too well). She could have sworn that she had seen his ears going slightly pink when he had approached her at breakfast – and they had gone even redder when Fred had appeared with Lee. Something was up with George there was no doubt about that.

_Maybe he wants to invite you to the Ball._

No, thought Alicia at once. He would have asked her straight out, not bothering whether Fred or Lee were around.

Or would he?

The more Alicia thought about it, the more it unsettled her. And in the end – when their free period was almost over she decided to corner George and find out what was going on. Very content with her decision, Alicia left the library and went down to the Great Hall for lunch.

It turned out, though, that cornering George was easier said than done. During lunchtime it was impossible to catch him alone (it wasn't just Fred and Lee, there were several fifth year girls around, as well – no doubt hoping to get an invitation to the Yule Ball from any of the boys). Later in their History Of Magic lesson, Alicia found herself sitting in the front row while the twins and Lee were, as always, somewhere in the back. Still she could hear them whispering and sniggering. Professor Binns, however, did not seem to notice.

The lesson was spectacularly boring. When it was half over Alicia suddenly noticed the absence of noise from the back row. When she turned around she saw, that Fred, George and Lee were gone. Obviously they found the lesson as unbearable as she did. She nudged Angelina, who turned around as well and shook her head when she saw that the boys had disappeared. Several minutes later, the girls began to wish they had done the same.

Their last lesson that day was Divination. Alicia didn't expect the twins and Lee to even turn up, but when she climbed the ladder she heard a cheeky voice from below, "Nice view, Spinnet!"

Fred was climbing up the ladder behind her, grinning from ear to ear. He was alone, though – no sign of George or Lee.

Alicia was not happy when Fred plopped down next to her on the seat that usually was Angelina's, forcing Alicia's best friend to find a different partner to work with.

They were supposed to read the future from certain planet constellations. Professor Trelawney handed out several maps that held those constellations for them to read and pass on. Like Alicia had expected working with Fred meant that she could as well have not come at all – it was impossible to get him to work on their assignment properly, and as a consequence Alicia found it hard to concentrate herself. After half an hour of trying Alicia gave it up – something else had come to her mind.

"Fred," she asked while watching him draw faces on the planets, "did you notice something about George today? I think he kinda behaved a bit strange."

"He wants to ask you out to the Yule Ball," said Fred, shrugging his shoulders while giving Mars a thick black moustache.

"He wants to – _oh_," said Alicia, feeling her cheeks getting hot.

"Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet, Spinnet," said Fred, looking up from his drawings. He regarded at her thoughtfully. "They always said you were clever." He drew his eyebrows together. "Come to think about it – they used to say that about George, too. Wonder why he still believes that I don't know he fancies you –"

"He does?" asked Alicia, but wished that she hadn't a second later when Fred gave her a look of mock-pity.

"You know," he said, "I really don't know _why_ he doesn't want to tell _me_ – because we used to have no secrets from each other – but honestly, he didn't have to say a word. Couldn't be any more obvious if he wore a sign round his neck. However, I do hope you won't turn him down. Because he's about the best date you could ever get."

Alicia didn't know what to say. Fred was looking at her, as if waiting for an answer, but even if she hadn't been so surprised, she would at least have needed George to ask her himself before she could decide this.

"You're not gonna tell him that I told you, are you?" Fred asked when she remained silent, eyeing her with a suspicious expression. "I don't think he'd take it very well and I don't want to end up with green hair growing out of my nose and ears. Especially not _before_ that Ball thing."

"No, I won't tell him," was all Alicia managed to say. She shook her head to emphasize her words but for the rest of the lesson she stayed quiet, only pretending to be working every now and then, when Professor Trelawney walked past her and Fred's table. She vaguely noticed Angelina watching them from the other side of the room, where she was working on her own map with Cedric Diggory.

The lesson seemed to be lasting even longer than usually, but when they heard the bell ring, Alicia rushed from the room to get down into the Great Hal for dinner before everybody else was there, hoping that George would be there early, too.

On her way down she almost ran into somebody who came from a passage to her right.

"Alicia!"

It was George. Alicia didn't hesitate; she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along the way. "I need to talk to you!"

Looking slightly startled George nodded while he followed her, trying not to stumble. "Yeah – er, I wanted to talk to you, too."

"Alone," said Alicia.

Students were passing them by on their way to dinner. There were on the seventh floor. Without thinking Alicia pulled George along down the corridor in the opposite direction of where the others were going. When they passed the tapestry of Barnabas The Barmy George suddenly stopped abruptly, pointing at a door to their left.

"Where's that lead to?"

"Dunno," said Alicia. "Let's see."

It was only a broom cupboard, but it bore enough room for both of them to get into it and close the door behind them. George pulled out his wand. "_Lumos!_"

For a moment they just stared at each other, both breathing heavily.

George spoke first, rather hesitantly. "So? What do you want to talk to me about?"

"_Er_ – " said Alicia, not sure how to start.

When she didn't say anything George shook his head impatiently. "This is silly. I mean, were standing in a broom cupboard together. A _broom cupboard_ – that alone is –"

"Really pathetic, actually," said Alicia giggling.

George was grinning now. "Horribly embarrassing," he agreed with a nod.

"And all because you didn't want to ask me out when Fred was around."

The grin disappeared from his face, and Alicia realised what she had said. "Oh sorry – I, er, didn't mean to –"

"How do you know?"

"Because –" She hesitated, unable to think of a good explanation that wouldn't make him suspicious.

"Because of what?"

"Because – oh, c'mon, it was _obvious_," said Alicia emphatically.

George shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Fred told you, didn't he?"

Alicia sighed, "Well – yes." She wasn't good at lying.

"I knew he was going to find out. It's impossible to keep things secret from him."

"Why did you want to keep it secret from him?" asked Alicia. "I thought you two tell each other everything."

"Well – not _everything_. Obviously."

Alicia gaped at him, disbelievingly. "How come?"

George didn't answer right away. Finally he heaved a deep sigh and started to explain, "He doesn't understand what this means to me. I mean, I know he's gonna ask Angelina out, but not because he likes her. I mean he does like her, but not in _that_ way. He just wants to show off, taking her out because he thinks she's the prettiest girl in our year."

"So you wanted to ask me out because –"

"I really _like _you."

"You do?" said Alicia.

His ears went scarlet, but he nodded, looking her straight in the eyes. "Yeah, I do. And just so you know; _I_ happen to think that _you_'re the prettiest girl in our year."

Again, Alicia didn't know what to say. Until a couple of hours ago she never would have expected this. George Weasley liked her. Her, of all people. Part of her found that hard to believe. They were so different. She was serious and ambitious – much like his older brother Percy – while he was funny and – well, cool.

But the more she thought about it the more she realised that their differences did not mean it didn't feel good. In fact, there was a strange sensation developing in her stomach, which she had never experienced before. Were those the famous butterflies?

George was getting impatient. "So?" he asked after waiting for a while. "Do you want come to the Ball with me?"

"Yes!" said Alicia, suddenly feeling sure about it. "I do!"

**XXX**

**A/N: **Please, do also read "OF Ears, War And Fred Weasley", an outtake from "**What Was And What Will Be**", centrered around Alicia and Fred, set the morning after the night George's ear was cursed off


	5. January 1st, 2000

**A/N:** Just the usual - thank you to my reviewers - you guys simply rock! And Katy of course, my beloved beta-reader, I'm glad you liked the chapter, too!

XXX

**January 1st, 2000**

It is amazing how a simple kiss, when being shared with the right person, can change the world into a better place. Alicia's mind was completely blank and all that was left was an overwhelming physical need to be as close to George as possible. He seemed to be feeling the same.

When the kiss ended and they were both still breathless, Alicia vaguely noticed Angelina watching them through the window with what looked like a worried expression. But she seemed to be the only person among the crowd who had noticed. Katie had vanished off somewhere looking for Lee, and most of the other people Alicia didn't even know.

She turned her attention back to George and for moment she didn't know if she should turn around and run away or stay and throw herself into his arms.

George finally made the decision for her. He grabbed her arm, not exactly gently, but for some reason Alicia didn't mind, and pulled her close again.

"Let's get away from here," he whispered hoarsely, making shivers run down Alicia's spine.

"Where to?" she breathed, her voice almost failing her completely.

"Dunno. Somewhere we where we're alone. My place? Your place?"

"Mine," said Alicia although in the back of her mind she knew that it was probably a mistake. This could end up making everything worse. But it was too late – she had reached the state where thinking rationally was no longer possible. All she wanted now was to be alone with George and have him do the things to her he used to do. Things she had never really managed to forget.

A couple of minutes later they had Apparated in front of Alicia's home, and she let them in.

"Missed you," George groaned into her ear, making her shudder with pleasure.

"Missed you too," she managed to get out between frantic kisses.

The love-making that followed was probably the most intense experience Alicia had ever had. When it was over it left them both breathless and exhausted, but more satisfied than they had been in a long time.

George was still touching her, his arm draped over her, his hand loosely wrapped around hers as they lay, side by side, on her bed. Suddenly she had no idea how she could bear living without him again. How she had made through the eleven months without him she didn't know.

But everything was good now. He was there now. Several minutes later Alicia must have fallen asleep.

When she woke up it was still dark outside. At first she couldn't remember – something felt different. But what? What had happened?

Moonlight came streaming in through the windows, allowing her to see the clock on the wall opposite her bed. It told her it was only five in the morning. Then she realised that she was not alone but squashed up against a warm, solid body that was lying next to hers – and that was when she remembered what had happened.

_And you're no longer feeling lonely._

But was really a good idea what they had just done? She turned over in bed. There he was sleeping soundly on his front, one arm still draped across Alicia's back, the other one buried under the pillow.

It was the first time in a long time she had seen him sleeping as peacefully as he was now. After Fred's death George had often been plagued by nightmares – on other nights he hadn't slept at all. Of course he had never wanted her to know, but there had been no way he could hide it. After a while Alicia had started having trouble getting to sleep, too. Those had been long exhausting nights – that made both of them feel more tired the next day than they had had all night. And the worst thing about it was how it had been hard for her not to blame him.

Of course there had been other reasons that had made her break up. But it was impossible to think of any of them now. And she didn't want to think of them, either. In fact this was the happiest she had felt in months.

_You two could start over_, said the voice in the back of her mind. _Give it a chance – he needs you as much as you need him._ Oh – how she _wanted_ to give in, but one night didn't make up for the problems they had had.

Just at that moment George gave grunt in his sleep and tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer. A couple minutes later Alicia fell asleep again too.

The next time she woke up it was a quarter to eleven and it was raining outside. Her flat was on the top floor, directly under the roof, so she could hear the raindrops falling on the slates. Looking through the window she saw that the sky that had been clear at night was now grey and cloudy.

George was still asleep. Carefully Alicia slid out from his embrace to get up without waking him up. She was still naked. Quickly she picked some fresh clothes from her wardrobe and pulled them on, before collecting her things from last night that were strewn across the floor. After she had tidied up and put George's clothes neatly on a chair by the window she went into the kitchen to make breakfast for them.

Alicia sighed. She was dreading the moment when George would wake up as much as she was longing for it. They had to talk about what had happened, and Alicia didn't really know what she was going to say to him. It was clear of course that they couldn't just go back to being together as if nothing had ever happened.

"Licia?"

She turned around, startled.

He was standing in the doorway, tousle-haired and in his shorts, holding an green Quidditch t-shirt in his hands. "I found that on a stack of fresh laundry," he said, holding the shirt up. "Looks about my size. Can I borrow it? I can't wear that shirt from last night again."

"It's yours," said Alicia. "I've been wanting to give it back to you, but I kept forgetting." It wasn't quite the truth – in fact she had wanted to give it back to him but had been afraid to face him. Something about the look he gave her made her think that he knew it.

"Why did you wash it?"

"Because I, er, used it to sleep in the other day." It had still smelled of him, making her cry all night. "I didn't think you were missing it after so many months."

George grinned. "No, I don't even remember owning a shirt like this," he said and pulled it over his head. "Sure it's mine? Could belong to that other bloke –"

"No," Alicia cut him off, curtly, "it's definitely yours. Evan kept his clothes on when he was here the other night. Besides, that shirt wouldn't have fit Evan, anyway."

"Oh, yeah, right – he was almost twice my size, wasn't he?" said George sarcastically. "And to think I was seriously considering beating him up –"

"You wouldn't have stood a chance," said Alicia shaking her head, but couldn't help being amused. "Not that I think beating somebody up has ever solved anyone's problems," she said in a sarcastic tone. She saw him open his mouth to object and added, "Neither does duelling of course."

There was silence after that was finally broken by both of them, speaking at the same time, "We need to talk."

"You first," said George, nodding encouragingly.

But Alicia shook her head. She didn't really know where to start, and the familiar knot in her stomach was forming again. One part of her wanted to throw herself at George, wrap him tightly in her arms and cry her eyes out for the last couple of months when she had missed him so badly – but there was another part that wanted desperately to make sure that she wasn't going to get hurt again.

Finally she drew a deep breath and said, "You know that last night does not mean we're back together, don't you?"

"I thought you would say that," said George. "And I agree. But – and please be honest – did it at least mean you might be ready to give me another chance?"

"I don't know that yet," admitted Alicia, avoiding his eyes. She turned back to her bacon and eggs, which she nearly had forgotten on the stove. They had started to smell burned.

George had noticed, too. "Woah, what's that smell?"

"It was supposed to be our breakfast," said Alicia in a thin voice trying not to burst into tears. Why was everything she touched going wrong?

"_Our_ breakfast?"

"Yeah," said Alicia, managing a little laugh through her tears that were already running down her face now. "I was going to ask you to stay for breakfast. We really need to talk. Besides," she added in a lighter tone, trying to make it sound like she was making a joke, "Godric knows you can't cook – somebody has to make sure you're properly fed once in a while."

George grinned. "Well, there's always my Mum," he said.

Alicia didn't reply.

"So you still care about me then?" he added in a serious tone. "Tell me, because I still care about you, too. A lot actually."

"How can I not care about you?" she mumbled, turning back to the food to see what she could save of it.

"Then why can't we try again? I promise I will do my best. I won't hurt you again. – I mean, I never meant to hurt you in the first place."

"I know."

"Then why can't you just forgive me?"

Alicia whirled around, angrily. "You don't get it, do you?" she shouted, her desperation getting the better of her. "This is _not_ about forgiving. I can forgive you in a heart beat, George. I _know_ you never meant to make me feel bad."

"But what is it about then?" he asked, sounding edgy now. "What can I do to make you trust me again?"

Breathing heavily Alicia thought about how to put it into words. The right ones just didn't come. She could see that George was getting anxious. He had started pacing up and down the kitchen floor and she tried frantically to think of something to say to him.

"I need you to _talk _to me. About Fred. And the pain of losing him." There. She had fianlly said it. It had been easy after all. The hard part was yet still to come, of course – George's reaction.

"Talk to you? About – _Why_?" he said, stopping his pacing abruptly.

"See, that's what I meant," shouted Alicia, pointing her finger at him. "You still avoid saying his name. You still can't tell _me_ about your feelings."

"It's not because of you," objected George, his voice sounding just as angry as hers now. "I trust you – I just don't want to talk this through at all, okay? Not with you and not with anybody else. Is that so impossible to understand?"

"But you _have_ to talk about it," shouted Alicia, desperate to get through to him.

But she could see that it was senseless – he was shutting down again, like always, when somebody started on the topic. Alicia didn't let go. "I don't care if you talk to me or Ginny or maybe your mother – I mean I would prefer it to be _me._ But you really, really have to confide in somebody."

He didn't answer, just stared at her, his eyes livid.

"George, please – it's been one and a half years. You have to _move on_."

"I _have_ moved on!"

"No, you haven't. You're just trying to make everybody think you have. But you haven't really. And to be honest, I wouldn't care so much if you were just lying to me. But you're lying to yourself, George. That's the real problem."

The colour had drained from his face and he averted his eyes to look to the ground, his anger seemingly had faded. "It –" he started to say, paused, and went on, "I can't – it's just –"

"Yes?" said Alicia soothingly. Again she wanted to walk over and wrap her arms around him, but she knew that with the mood he was in now, he wouldn't allow her to do that.

"I _can't_ talk about it," he finally said, hesitantly. "It just hurts so much. Every time I think about him it makes me wanna scream with pain. Physical pain, really. I don't think I can take it. Why don't you get it?"

"Because it doesn't help keeping it all bottled up."

"It's easier."

"No, it's not. Remember the first week after he died? You let my hold you when you cried. I think it helped you, that I was there. It's much easier if you share the pain with somebody else. Then all of a sudden you shut me out."

"It hasn't helped at all," said George angrily. "It didn't make me feel any better. I made me feel worse. And it didn't bring him back either, did it? So what's the point?"

"You weren't alone with it."

"I wouldn't be alone now if you came back to me."

"I want to, but you need to let me in. I can't go on watching you suffer without being able to help you. I can't go on being with you if you keep pushing me away all the time. Let me in, George. Or our ways will part again – in spite of what happened last night."

George sighed looking exhausted. For a long moment he just stood there wordlessly, long deep breaths being the only thing she could hear. Some of them sounded almost like sobs but his eyes were dry. His anger was fading. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, quietly, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I dunno," said Alicia, shrugging. She hadn't thought so far. "How about we just sit down for breakfast and you share some memories of Fred with me? Tell me something about him, maybe some prank the two of you pulled? It might hurt now thinking about it, but it will soon get better. You'll see."

He stared at her for so long that part of her was actually starting to believe that she had finally gotten through to him but then he turned around. "I'm sorry. But I can't."

He walked back into the bedroom and grabbed his clothes and Disapparated, leaving Alicia alone with tears running down her cheeks once more.

**XXX**


	6. February 12th, 1997

**A/N:** As always thanks to everybody who has reviewed!

Katy – thanks for looking at this – and sending it back so quickly as well. About the date; I got the wrong year. I wanted it to be 1997 (It's HBP-year!) Thanks though for mentioning it! Oh – and I love the letter!

**XXX  
**

**February 12th, 1997**

"Muggle style or wizard style?" came George's anxious voice from the bathroom.

"What?" said Alicia absently, while trying, with trembling fingers, to untie the roll of parchment from the owl's leg.

"Clothes. What am I supposed to wear to dinner at your parents'?"

"What? Er –" The letter looked very official to Alicia. Could this maybe be the answer she had been waiting for?

"Licia!"

"Oh sorry. Wizard style," called Alicia, finally having untied the letter. Her fingers shook even more when she tried to open it. A moment later she had managed it and greedily her eyes darted over the parchment where it was written in a small, neat writing:

_Dear Miss Spinnett,_

_Following your recent interview, I am writing to offer you a position as a Junior Undersecretary in this Department, to begin on __Monday February 24th 1997__. The hours of work and remuneration will be as outlined in the attached contract. If you wish to accept this position, please sign the contract, and return it to my Personal Secretary, Miss Rosina Adley, by the 16th February._

_Looking forward to welcoming you to the Department._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Richard Delavera, Head of the Department for Magical Transportation _

Alicia stared at the writing, her eyes bulging. She couldn't believe it – she had done it! She had got the job! Since the job interview almost a month ago she had had no hope. No matter how many times George had told her that she should not worry, that she had probably done well, Alicia had been unable to believe it. The interview hadn't even gone particularly well in her opinion.

But she had the job. Slowly the message was starting sink in. She had the job! "I got it!" she called out. "George! I got it!"

"Got what?" he called back, sounding annoyed.

"The job I applied for. At the Ministry."

"Oh, hey – that's great!" said George sounding a little happier. "That means your parents will be in a good mood today, after you've told them."

Alicia giggled. "Are you _seriously_ still worried about meeting them? Oh, _come one_, George – they're no dragons."

"Well, I'd rather take the dragons," said George sheepishly.

"They'll like you. Dad has already asked all sorts of questions about your shop. I'm sure he'll drop by sooner or later anyway."

"Well,_ now_ I feel better," came the sarcastic reply from the bathroom. "I bet a hundred Galleons that he manages to get there when I'm out and he'll think that Fred is me – and I really don't need _that_."

Shaking her head to herself Alicia went into the bathroom, to see what was taking George so long. When she saw him, she couldn't help laughing. He was looking so unlike himself; for one thing he rarely wore wizard robes outside work, for another he had for once managed to make his hair lie flat and tidy, with a neat parting in the middle that his mother would have been proud of.

"What?" he said when he noticed Alicia looking at him with an amused expression.

"Nothing," said Alicia, but she couldn't stop giggling. George glared at her.

"I don't have to go with you, you know," he said, sounding rather irritated now. "I am only doing this because you want me to."

"It won't be that bad," said Alicia. "They're my parents so you'll have to meet them sooner or later anyway. And the sooner, the better, don't you think?"

George shot her a sceptical glance.

"Besides," she added, "there's no way they won't like you – charming and handsome as you are."

At that his expression softened considerably. "I am, aren't I?" he said with a grin. "But I'm still nervous. Here look – I've got sweaty hands –" he held out his palms for her to see,– I_ never_ get sweaty hands."

"I think it's cute."

"What – having sweaty hands?"

"No – I think it's cute that you're so nervous."

George sighed deeply. "Better get this over with then."

"Okay, let's go," said Alicia with a grin and ran a hand through her boyfriend's hair, ruffling it up.

"Oi – what're you doing? It took me almost twenty minutes to flatten it."

"And it took _me_ only a second to make it look normal again," giggled Alicia. When she saw his glare she quickly added, "Sorry, love, but that just looked so not like you. This is much better. Come on – or we'll be late."

"Where're we Apparating to?"

"I'll take you."

"_You_ can do Side-Along-Apparition?" said George in a mocking tone, causing Alicia to elbow him in the ribs. "Ouch – that hurt," he complained rubbing his side.

"You deserved it."

Instead of answering Alicia grabbed George's arm and Disapparated, taking them both to the little willow that was not far from where her parents lived in the outskirts of a small town in Yorkshire.

"Gotta walk the last bit," she told George. "My parents' neighbours are very nosy – come to think of it, I'm pretty sure they have suspected our family of being somewhat strange for years now. They've never said anything, of course, but they are always giving us strange looks and whispering behind our backs."

George didn't answer. He looked more nervous than ever, as he walked beside her. She could see that he was clenching and unclenching his fists. It was so uncharacteristic that Alicia almost laughed again. Normally, George was one of the most self-confident people she knew. And he had every reason to be so. He was one of those people who usually managed to achieve whatever they wanted, often even without too much effort.

He was also very good-looking. Not in that perfect, model kind of way – but in his very own, _Weasleyish_ way, George was extremely handsome; tall, a bit lanky, although he was by far not as skinny and out of proportion as his brothers Percy or Ron – thank Merlin for that – with messy red hair and those lively green eyes. And of course she loved his freckles as they gave him that cheeky, boyish looks she adored so much.

Of course, it wasn't so much his looks that Alicia expected to impress her parents. In fact, she hoped that her mother would appreciate his charms as much as she did, and she knew that her father was already impressed by the fact that George, along with Fred, was running his own business. On the other hand – they both had dropped out of school, and there was not much that Alicia's parents considered more important than good education.

"We're there," she said and turning right, she walked through the gate and up the small path that led through the garden up to her parents' house. "Hands still sweaty?"

"No," said George dryly, "but it's below freezing point – so you wouldn't expect them to be."

"It'll be alright," said Alicia and rung the doorbell. She had her own key, but usually rung the bell, because since she moved out her parents considered her a visitor.

George was shifting his weight from one foot to the other while they were waiting. It took several minutes until Alicia's father finally answered the door.

Peter Spinnet was a short, stocky man, with a huge belly and a big bald patch on top of his head. He looked nothing like his daughter; Alicia had inherited her appearance completely from her mother's side of the family. But she preferred her father's family. Most of them were Muggles – sometimes, of course, that made her scared, especially in times like these – but they were much more fun to be with than her mother's narrow-minded, _almost_ pure-blood family.

"Alicia," said Peter and his face lit up at the sight of her daughter, "good to see you, once in a while, my little girl."

Alicia laughed and let her father pull her into an embrace. "Come on, Dad, it's not like you didn't expect me. Are we still on time?"

"Yes, yes! Olivia hasn't even set the table, yet," said Peter, letting go of her and turning to George he said, "and you are, I take it, Mr. Weasley."

George's ears were glowing, they were almost as red as his hair; Alicia saw him trying to inconspicuously wipe his right hand on the fabric of his robes before reaching out to shake Peter's hand.

Peter had noticed it as well. He was grinning broadly. "Don't worry," he said, "I know how you feel. I still remember meeting Alexandra's parents for the time. I was so nervous I could hardly get out a word. But why are you two still standing in the cold? Come in, come in. – Alexandra!" he shouted out loud in to the house.

Not much later, Alicia's mother appeared in a doorway that led from the hall into what looked the living-room. She was wearing elegant purple robes and a lipstick that seemed to be exactly the same colour.

"Well, hello, you two," she said in a rather cool voice. Like Peter she hugged her daughter first before holding out a well-manicured hand to George. "You're a bit late, you know. What held you up? Well, never mind, come on in. I thought we should have an aperitif before we start dinner. What would you like?"

Alicia's looked around and her eyes met George's. He was looking as uncomfortable as ever, and it became very clear soon that Alexandra Spinnet had no intention to make this any easier for him.

George refused to have a drink before dinner. "I don't drink when Apparating."

Alicia knew that it wasn't a hundred percent the truth – he was reasonable, yeah, but not perfect.

Alicia's mother didn't say anything about it but gave him a look that made Alicia fear she would be faced with questions like, why does he refuse a drink? Does your boyfriend have a problem with alcohol? Doesn't seem too unlikely, does it, what with the family he comes from?

_Prejudices, prejudices, prejudices._ Her mother didn't even know the Weasleys! _Hang on – she hasn't said anything, yet._ B_ut she's probably going to. Maybe. But then. She's married your father, after all. A Muggle-born._

When Olivia served their food the atmosphere was still as uncomfortable as ever. Alicia noticed that George seemed to have very little appetite, at least by his standards, or maybe he just didn't get to eat because her parents kept asking him too many questions. Her father was only making friendly conversation, which Alicia was grateful for. Her mother, however, seemed sceptical about everything George said and did, and didn't attempt to hide it.

"How many NEWTs did you get again? _None_? Well that's not much, is it?"

It was after the main dish when George, looking rather disheartened, excused himself to use the bathroom. As soon as he was out the door Alicia threw a vicious glance at her mother.

"Can I have a word with you? In the kitchen."

Alexandra agreed, but had the nerve to look completely innocent.

Alicia shooed Olivia the housemaid out of the kitchen in an uncharacteristically rude manner and turned to her mother to inquire, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You know exactly what I mean, mother."

Her mother sighed, "Okay, I admit, I am not terribly fond of your boyfriend."

"But why? You barely even know him! What is it he's done?"

"I know his family. And I've walked past that ridiculous shop of his more often than I can count." She gave her daughter a glance and her expression softened a bit. "Alicia, dear, really, you know I usually respect your decisions – but believe me, this boy isn't right for you."

"He's _not_ a boy," said Alicia. "We're not kids anymore. And it's my decision who I want to be with."

"Of course it is," said Alexandra. "And I wouldn't even object, if I wasn't so worried about you. You're my daughter, Lissy – I would hate to see you get hurt."

"Why would you expect me to get hurt?"

Alexandra didn't answer right away. She was avoiding her daughter's eyes, keeping herself busy by starting to rummage through the contents of their fridge until she found a bottle of Pumpkin juice and poured herself a glass. "As I said, I know his family."

"So?"

"Remember your Auntie Henny?"

Alicia nodded slowly. Her aunt, Henrietta, was her mother's younger sister. She lived in America. Alicia remembered seeing her only a couple of times – and the last time had been at least five years ago, if not more.

"Henrietta was once in love with a young man called Gideon Prewett. He was Molly Weasley's younger brother." She paused but when Alicia didn't say anything she continued, "She was going to marry him, but then he decided that there were more important things. Like fighting in a war." Alexandra stopped again to heave a deep sigh. "The war has killed him. I still remember how it was when Henny received the message that he was dead. Should have seen her face – she couldn't believe it at first, then she cried for days –"

"Mum, I _know_ all that", said Alicia in a desperate tone. She knew what her mother was getting at, but how could she be judging George for something his uncle had done?

"Don't you see, darling? I'm just trying to keep you from making the same experience. And I got a feeling that your George is not so very different from what his uncle was like. He is going to hurt you, Alicia. He may not be doing it on purpose, but believe me, he will."

"Mum –"

"Do you have any idea how deeply involved his family is in the resistance against You-Know-Who?"

Alicia was getting angry. Her mother surely couldn't judge her boyfriend's family for being brave? For wanting to help people? People like her family? "You just don't like them because they are poor," she snapped at her mother, knowing fully well that she was being childish now.

Alexandra shook her head. "It has nothing to do with poverty. I admit, it isn't making me any more sympathetic to them but –"

"George isn't poor, Mum, he's got his own business –"

"Alicia, that's not what this is about. I really would love to tell you something different, but one day, you'll see, there will be a confrontation between You-Know-Who's people and the wizards around Harry Potter – and George and his family will be right in the middle of that."

"And I'll follow him there!" shouted Alicia.

"You will not –"

"Believe me, mother, I will!"

They glared at each other, both breathing heavily. No one said a word until Alicia finally noticed that they weren't alone. George was standing in the doorway, with his hands in his pockets and his expression blank as if nothing was wrong. Still Alicia knew at once that he had heard most of what she and her mother had said.

"George –"

"I think I had better go now," he said. Then he turned around and almost ran into Peter Spinnet who had come to see what was going on the kitchen. Without another word George crossed the room and seconds later they could hear the front door being opened and shut again.

"George, wait," called Alicia. She gave her mother another glare. "There," she spat, "happy now?"

"Alicia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"Save it. I'm leaving, too."

"Alicia. Please. Be sensible."

"What? Are you asking me to stay after what has just happened?"

"Yes," said Alexandra in a firm voice, "I would like you to stay. Look, you can talk to him later. I want to get this straight between us."

"Sorry, Mum, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Alicia –"

She didn't want to listen. Tears of anger were streaming down her face and it was all she could do to pull herself together or else she would have done some serious damage to the place. She was almost out the door, when she felt herself calming down enough to turn around once more. Her mother had followed her into the hall, her eyes looking glassy, too. Alicia sighed.

"Mum, I'm sorry – but he's my boyfriend, whether you like it or not, and I love him. And I trust him. And if there ever will be this war you have talked about I will follow him into it. I want to fight, too, Mum. And don't blame George for that – it's my own decision. He'd hate to see me fighting as much as you would."

Alexandra pulled her daughter into a hug. "I know, love. And I'm sorry, too", she whispered. "But I am scared – scared of losing you. Of you getting –"

"– hurt, I know. I can look after myself, Mum. Really. And I'll be careful."

"Promise?"

"Promise. But now I've got go and find George. He's probably pretty upset."

"I'm sorry."

"Tell Dad, I love him."

Alicia practically ran all the way back to the place where she could safely Disapparate, all the time thinking frantically about where George could have gone to.

It was Saturday evening, Alicia knew there was a good chance she would find Fred and Lee at _The Old Muggle_, a pub in Diagon Alley all made up in Muggle style, offering Muggle drinks and the chance of playing Muggle games such as pool or darts. It used to be very popular among young, modern wizards, most of whom were half-bloods, but lately it didn't have a lot of customers. The pub was where George had wanted to go originally, before Alicia had talked him into coming to her parents' for this disastrous dinner.

Alicia Apparated just outside the pub. It turned out that her suspicion had been right; she spotted George the moment she opened the door, along with his twin brother, Lee, Katie and Angelina.

Quickly, she walked over. She wasn't surprised when Fred glared at her but she ignored him. Meanwhile George was ignoring _her_; he was engaged in a conversation with Lee, and although Alicia knew he had seen her come in he didn't even look up when she reached the table.

"George."

He looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry."

"Not now, Alicia, okay?"

"No, I have to get this straight now."

George sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to hear it right now."

"Okay, then we maybe we can talk later."

"Not sure. I thought I'd better spent the night in my own flat."

Now this was too much for Alicia. "Why are you punishing me for something my mother said?"

"I'm not punishing you," he said calmly. "I just don't want to discuss this. At least not right now." He turned to Lee to suggest, "How about a game of pool?"

"Sure," said Lee, grabbing his wand from the table.

"Oh no, no wands – you're going to play fair."

Lee grinned, putting his wand back. "Fine. I just thought, allowing wands would give _you_ a chance to win, loser.**"**

Alicia sat down at the table and watched the two for a while and listened to them insulting each other. After that she turned to Katie who was watching Angelina, who was watching Fred who was watching the waitress, a cheeky grin etched on his face.

It was about ten minutes later when Angelina excused herself and said she had to go home. They all knew it was an excuse so she wouldn't have to watch Fred flirting with the waitress. She kept saying that she wasn't interested in more than an occasional shag with Fred, but Alicia wasn't so sure if that was the truth. Fred, however, seemed oblivious.

"She should know by now," said Katie when Angelina had left.

Alicia nodded absently; George had caught her eye. He winked at her and grinned, and she knew he wasn't angry anymore. He had probably never been angry with _her_ in the first place. However, she knew he wasn't going to tell her about it. He would probably spend the night at hers, as it had been planned and everything would be alright. Maybe he might even drop a few hints about her mother's words having hurt him.

He didn't keep things secret from her. He told her straight what he thought. But George Weasley wasn't the kind of person who liked to have lengthy conversations about his feelings. Alicia sighed. Sometimes she wished that he wouldn't be so reluctant to talk about them.

**XXX**

**A/N:** Another 'Past' scene … obviously …

**Please review!**


	7. January 8th, 2000

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I was away for a couple of days last week.

As always I want to thank everybody who's reviewed. You all help me a lot!

Thank you, Katy, for betaing this and encouraging me!

XXX

**January 8th, 2000**

It was an exceptionally grey and dark Saturday afternoon. The weather had Alicia wondering where all the colours in the world had gone? Had there ever been any? Even the shops' windows looked colourless and grey as she passed them by, walking down Diagon Alley to get some last minute shopping done before the weekend. Wizard shops didn't open on Sundays.

The window of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, however, was an exception. Bright and colourful as ever, it was in sharp contrast to its surroundings. Alicia remainding standing in front of it for a while. Past the merchandise displayed in the window she could see George standing behind the counter. For a split-second Alicia considered stopping and going into the shop.

But there was nothing Alicia could think of to say. So she simply walked on, kicking a small stone ahead of her as she went. Not much later another bright colour attracted her attention. It was a bright scarlet skirt, and it was very short, showing off a pair of long slender legs.

Legs that belonged to one of Alicia's least favourite people in the world. A person she had almost forgotten about, but who had come back to her mind just now. She was walking in opposite direction to Alicia – possibly heading towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

It was Linda Abbott.

Clearly Linda had recognised Alicia too. As she passed by she looked up to meet the other woman's eyes with a somewhat challenging expression, making Alicia's stomach contract with suppressed anger. But she didn't have time to dwell on it – she still needed to get to the apothecary's and the post office before meeting for a coffee with Angelina.

They hadn't seen each other since the party at Lee and Katie's – although Angelina had kept sending her owls to find out what had happened after she had seen Alicia and George kiss on Lee and Katie's balcony. Alicia hadn't found the courage to answer those questions yet. But then she had thought that Angelina was her best friend, and she was probably worried about her. So she had owled Angelina back to arrange a meeting.

At least Angelina wasn't likely to judge her for what she had done.

_Especially not for sleeping with a Weasley twin despite knowing better!_

When Alicia reached the post office she still hadn't quite got Linda Abbott out of her mind. Was she really on the way to the joke shop? Was she still interested in George? Did she maybe even have a date with him?

A voice cut through her thoughts. "Alicia?"

It was Ginny Weasley.

"Oh – hey Ginny," said Alicia awkwardly. "How are you?"

"Better than you look," replied the redhead dryly. "It's good to see you, though, Alicia."

"You too, Ginny, but unfortunately I don't have much time. I really need to send an urgent owl. Sorry."

Ginny just stared at her, as though she wanted to say something but couldn't quite bring herself to say it.

"See you, then," said Alicia hurrying past her and up the stairs towards the big wooden doors.

"Alicia –"

"Yes?" She turned around reluctantly.

"Can I ask you something?"

Alicia sighed. She wanted to say no, mainly because she was scared – scared of what Ginny might have to say. The girl did have a temper much like her brothers', and Alicia was sure that Ginny hadn't forgiven her for leaving George. But the pleading tone in Ginny's voice and the look in her eyes reminded her of George and she had never been able to resist anything that had to do with him. "Sure, go on. Ask."

"What did you do?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean what did I _do_?"

Ginny nodded, reluctantly. "What did you do with George?"

"Ginny, what is this about?"

She was regarding Alicia contemplatively. "Do you have time for a coffee?"

Now Alicia was really surprised. The very last thing she had expected from Ginny was asking her to get a coffee together. She had been sure that Ginny was going to tell her off her for breaking up with George but right now she was looking anything but hateful.

"Not really," Alicia stammered, "I need to get this done and then I'm meeting Angelina."

"Please," said Ginny and that was enough to win Alicia's guilty conscience over.

"Okay," she sighed, "the _Saucy Saucepan_? Angelina's going to meet me there. I can owl her to come a bit later –" She pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the post office.

Ginny nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

Minutes later they were sitting opposite each other at a small table in a corner furthest from the door. Ginny seemed to be absorbed in reading the menu but when the waitress appeared she only ordered a simple cup of coffee. Alicia chose a chocolate cappuccino.

"So," said Alicia finally into the uneasy silence that had come over them. "Tell me, what were you talking about?"

Ginny put the menu aside and started speaking slowly, "Yesterday – yesterday George came home for the first time since Christmas. Home to The Burrow I mean. He _never_ comes home voluntarily. But yesterday – he even went into his and Fred's old room. He hasn't been in there once since – since the battle."

Alicia nodded encouragingly, feeling some sort of excitement. "What did he do in there?"

Ginny shrugged. "He wouldn't say. But he came out with an old box and although I didn't get to see its contents I am sure that there were some reminders of Fred in it. Photos, I guess. Or some of their old joke stuff."

"That sounds like a real improvement, doesn't it?"

At that moment their drinks arrived and Alicia started stirring her cappuccino nervously.

Ginny took a drink of her coffee and pulled a face. "Ugh, that stuff's way too strong," she commented.

"Order something else," said Alicia who was eager to get back to their main topic, "my treat."

Ginny shook her head. "No," she said, "I don't have_ that_ much time anyway. And you needn't invite me. I have money."

"What are you doing now by the way?" asked Alicia who had only just realised that the last time she had talked to Ginny Weasley she had still been at school. "Professional Quidditch?"

Ginny smiled. "That was only a childhood dream. Mind, I _have_ been to a tryout for the Cannons just after school. But I wasn't good enough for the position I tried out for – Chaser by the way –" She pulled a face. "They prefer male players, I guess."

"Stupid idiots."

Ginny giggled. "Well, Mum was thankful they didn't want me. She was never too fond of my idea of playing professional Quidditch. Anyway, I wouldn't have been able to play all my life. No, I decided to become a Healer for animals and magical creatures." She grinned at Alicia. "Maybe, one day, I will get a position for teaching Care Of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. Even if it's hard to imagine – don't you think?"

"You, instead of Hagrid? A bit maybe."

"At the moment I'm working part-time in the Magical Menagerie."

"Really? I used to work there before I got the job at the ministry."

"I know. That's actually where I got the idea."

"Is Mr. Saunders still there?"

Ginny sniggered, "Yeah – and he's as crazy as ever. He still talks with the animals – last week he asked one of the cats to pay the owl that brought his Prophet. But then suddenly he shakes his head and goes, 'What was I thinking – you can't pay the owl, Boris, I haven't given you your pocket money, yet.'"

They both laughed.

"So – Boris the cat is still there, too."

"Yeah, he'll probably survive Mr. Saunders."

They shared another hearty laugh, but all too soon they became serious again. Alicia couldn't help wondering why Ginny had wanted to speak to her. "So what makes you think that _I_ caused that change in your brother?"

"He said that you two met at the New Year's party at Lee's. And something you told him had him think about his behaviour. But that was about all I could get out of him. – So I was wondering. What did you tell him?"

"I told him to stop lying to himself. He hasn't really dealt with Fred's death and I told him that he needs to. Mind, it wasn't the first time I have said that to him. But somehow as it seems I might have finally gotten through."

"He has never been good at talking problems, has he?"

Alicia shrugged. "I guess, it's just because most of the time he didn't have to when Fred was around. They could always understand each other without words. But he needs to learn confiding in somebody else, and I don't think he's been trying hard enough over the past one and a half years. I told him that, too."

"Well, maybe he's finally starting to make an effort."

At that moment the door opened and a wet and cold looking Angelina came into the restaurant. She stood in the middle of the room, taking off her cloak, her eyes travelling across the tables most of whom were unoccupied until she spotted Alicia and Ginny. With a couple of long, quick strides she came over and sat opposite Alicia.

Not long after Angelina's arrival Ginny excused herself and left, not without throwing Alicia one last, grateful glance. As soon as she was out of earshot, Angelina leaned forward across the table and said in a low voice, "So what happened on New Year's Eve? Don't tell me nothing's happened – I _saw_ you two."

"No point denying it then?" said Alicia, half serious half joking.

"Don't even think about it."

Alicia told her friend everything, including what had happened at and especially after the Hogwarts reunion. Angelina listened quietly not interrupting her once, which was very unusual for her. Only when Alicia had finished the story, repeating the conversation had taken place between her and George on the morning of the first of January, Angelina spoke.

"You slept with him because you wanted to, didn't you?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Of course," said Alicia indignantly. "What did you think – that he forced me? Why would he?"

"I didn't know what to think of it. I was just worried. He has hurt you before. One should think that you would know better than to –"

Alicia interrupted her friend quickly. "_Don't_. I told you because you wanted to know, not because I wanted a lecturing."

"Well, you _do_ want my advice, don't you?"

"Yes – but don't tell me things I know myself. I know it was stupid but I couldn't help it. I mean, look at you – when did you ever manage to say no to Fred?"

Angelina didn't answer. Alicia saw her narrowing her eyes, a sure sign that Alicia's words had hit home. "Sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"Well, you have. But don't worry, it's fine. You're right anyway. But that's not why we are here so let's not talk about it."

The waitress brought Angelina's espresso. When she had left them alone again Alicia told Angelina the news she had just received from Ginny.

"So, what do you think?"

Angelina considered the question for moment. "Well, it seems like it's up to him now," she finally said. "You told him what you expect from him and what you need him to do to make it work again. Now it's his decision whether he wants oblige." She saw the look on Alicia's face and sighed. "That is not what you wanted me to say, is it?"

"Not quite," admitted Alicia. "I can see your point but –"

"– but you feel like there should something more that _you_ can do."

Alicia nodded.

"Well, in the end it's your decision. I can't tell you what to do. But if it were me – I dunno. I think I would wait. See if he makes an effort – and if he doesn't I would try to move on. Believe me, I know how deep your feelings for him are, and that you want to help him. You're a good person, Leesh, but you cannot let yourself get hurt too many times."

"I know. I just – I can't help myself. Being with him is what I want."

Alicia went to bed early that evening. Talking to Angelina had helped her. In the light of the street lamps outside she could see that the rain that had fallen all day had turned into snow. But it was nice and warm in her bedroom. She slipped under the covers exactly at the moment when she heard a knock on the door.

Alicia groaned.

She slipped into a pair of sweat-pants and pulled a jumper over her night-gown. Then she went to open the door, ready to sneer at whoever it was.

In front of her, wet hair dripping water over his face, stood George. He was clutching a box. "I need to tell you something," he said looking into her eyes.

"Tell me what?"

"Can I come in?"

Alicia's could feel her heart thumping against her ribs, as she moved aside. "You've got five minutes," she said.

They sat at the small table where they used to eat together so many times. George seemed nervous. He put the box down on in front of him and subconsciously pushed it around on the table for a while before he said, "I need to tell you something. About what happened the day Fred – died."

Alicia had made up her mind to stay cool and distant towards him but that was before – _To hell with it! He's finally ready to talk._

"Tell me," she said, almost too eagerly. But he hesitated long enogh to make her nervous. "_George_."

"Okay, okay. Don't hassle me. I'm trying to find the right words."

"You don't have problems finding words. Just tell me now or go home and let me sleep."

"Okay, fine. Here goes then. The day when we were at the battle – I left Fred and Percy to find you."

"I know."

"I remember having a feeling that I shouldn't have left them. I don't know what it was or where it came from – but it felt wrong somehow. And I think that Fred felt the same way. He gave me such a strange look before I went of into the other direction. And I knew that – that he wanted me to stay with them. With him."

"He let you go, though, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"And you think that it was a mistake?"

"Yes."

Alicia leaned back on her chair putting some more distance between herself and George. Part of her wanted to reach out to him, take his hand and comfort him, but she knew he had to say it all, and until he had she needed to keep up the distance.

"Do you think that if you had stayed with your bothers you would have been able to save Fred?"

George shook his head. He was looking about to cry now. No sooner had she realised it that the first tear was rolling down his cheek. "No. No, I don't think I could've saved him. Nobody could have. But he wouldn't have had to die, thinking that I chose you over him."

**XXX**


	8. May 2nd, 1998

**A/N:** As always: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed !

Katy – I wasn't thinking about 'Bill's Story', but now you've mentioned it, I remember it, too. Of course I enjoyed reading that as much as your other stories, so I'm glad you enjoyed this. Thanks for betaing it – and so quickly, too!

**XXX**

**May 2nd, 1998**

George could feel his pulse racing and clutched his wand even tighter in his right hand. He needed it ready at hand for any moment a Death Eater could appear out of nowhere. He followed Fred as they made their way through the castle, fighting Death Eaters. Ahead of the twins was Percy who was throwing himself into every fight with a recklessness neither of his brothers had thought him capable of.

None of three had yet killed anybody. They had duelled, stunned and disarmed, but not killed. George was hoping desperately he would not have to kill. It was a war, yes, and he was aware of that, but he didn't think he would ever be ready to say the words. _Avada Ke_– no, he couldn't even think them.

What bothered him even more was that he had no idea where Alicia was. The last time he had seen her had been several minutes ago when Death Eaters had attacked them. Alicia, Angelina, Katie and Lee had had to go the other way, fighting for their lives. George had wanted to follow them but he had been held back by Fred and Oliver Wood. They pushed him out of the way when one of the Death Eaters suddenly had turned and sent a curse his way.

Wood had left them not much later to chase after another Death Eater whom he had tried but failed to disarm.

In front of George, Fred and Percy suddenly stopped in their tracks. They had reached the end of the corridor. George realised that they weren't far from where he had once asked Alicia to come to the Yule Ball with him. _The Room Of Requirement_. He almost laughed at the thought that they had taken it for being a broom cupboard back then. He remembered how every time they had been there with the D.A. their eyes would meet for a second and they would grin at each other – both knowing exactly what the other one was thinking.

_Alicia._

Where was she? Was she alright? He needed to know. A thought came to his mind; he had to go back and try to find her. Fred and Percy seemed to be doing alright on their own.

His thoughts were interrupted by Fred suddenly shoving him hard against the wall. Then there was a flash of green light, swishing past him, followed by a high, nasty sounding laugh.

"Stupefy!" yelled Percy, the same moment as the Death Eater witch tried to send the Killing Curse at them again. Her curse missed but Percy's hit its aim and the witch fell. Her wand clattered across the floor

"Idiot!" hissed Fred, slamming George's head against the wall angrily. "She almost got you."

"I know," admitted George sheepishly, feeling the blood draining from his face.

"What were you thinking?"

Instead of answering George just stood where he was, watching Percy perform a body binding curse on the witch, then reaching for her wand. He handed the wand over to Fred, bent down, grabbed the witch's arm and pulled her across the floor and into a nearby bathroom. Seconds later he was back.

"Another one out of the way," he said, straightening his spectacles. He gave George a stern look. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Sorry Percy – I wasn't looking–"

"I know you weren't," said Percy, shaking his head. "But that's dangerous. We cannot save your arse all the time, George."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, honestly. It's just that –"

"It's because of Alicia, isn't?" said Fred suddenly.

There was no point denying it. "I need to go back and find her."

Percy shook his head. "No way, I'm sorry. I can't let you go. Look at what just happened! If Fred hadn't got you out of harm's way – the _second_ time, I might add – you would be dead."

"I can look after myself."

"The way you just did? I'm sorry, George, but no."

"We could all go back and –" started Fred, but at that moment they could hear voices coming from down the corridor to their right, and Percy was already on his way into another fight. George remained where he was. He watched Fred turning to follow their older brother.

"Fred –"

"What?"

"I'm going back – I need to find her."

For a moment Fred stood before him looking unsure what to do. It was obvious he didn't want his brother to go and leave him and Percy. But one look at George's pleading face convinced him. "Go then. I had better keep an eye on Percy or he'll get himself killed. I'll see you later, mate."

"Okay," said George, feeling half relieved, half guilty. He walked a few steps back in the direction they had come from but then he hesitated and turned around. "Will you be okay, Fred?"

"Yes, of course I will. Not so sure about old Perce over there, though. Now _go_, you idiot!"

George still hadn't gone far when he heard Fred's voice behind him. "George?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself."

He nodded, feeling suddenly sick. "Yeah. You too. See you later."

He hurried back down the corridor they had come from and at the end he almost bumped into Oliver Wood, was leaning against a wall, looking battered. Blood was coming out of his mouth and spilling onto his robes.

"What the cursing hell happened to _you_?"

Oliver looked slightly embarrassed. When he spoke George noticed that he was missing several of his front teeth. "Got hit by a body bind curse." He was lisping slightly, and more blood spilled out of his mouth. "Fell onto my face."

If the situation hadn't been so serious George would have laughed. "That much is obvious. Want me to grow your teeth back?"

"If you can –"

George could. "But you could come with and help me find Alicia. I need to know if she's okay."

"Okay. Thanks," said Oliver, running a hand over his mouth as if to feel whether his teeth had really grown back. "I think they headed towards the headmaster's office. Shall we start looking there?"

George nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

While they were running George couldn't help asking, "Who freed you earlier? From the body-binding curse –"

"Colin Creevy. Do you remember him? Brave little kid. He must have come back after the students have been evacuated from the school. I told him to leave but he didn't listen for a second."

They reached the door to the headmaster's office without any disturbance. While debating whether to try and get up into the office or start searching the surrounding corridors they were suddenly interrupted by Angelina's voice.

"_Oi!_ Weasley! Wood! Over here!"

She was sticking her head out of the door of a nearby classroom, waving at the two boys.

"Angelina," shouted Oliver relieved. "Thank Godric – you're alright."

Angelina nodded. When they approached her, George noticed that she was frowning at him. They spoke at the same time.

"Where's Fred?" she asked.

"Is Alicia with you?" he wanted to know.

Angelina nodded and motioned towards the inside of the classroom. She repeated her own question and George told her everything he knew. When he squeezed past her into the room he heard the voice he had hoped to hear.

"George!"

A second later Alicia had jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him so tightly part of him was afraid she was going to suffocate him. For a short moment nothing else in the world mattered to George but then he suddenly thought about Lee. He had been with the girls.

"Where's Jordan?"

"Over here," came Lee's low voice from the far corner of the room, where he was sitting on a desk holding his right wrist. Katie was standing beside him looking worried.

"What happened to you?" asked Lee when he saw Oliver, who's mouth and chin were still covered in dried blood.

"Fell. You?"

"Me too," said Lee, "had to duck away from a curse. I think I broke my wrist. Unfortunately it's the right one."

"Your wand hand, isn't it?"

Lee nodded darkly. "Yes. I don't think I'd be much use fighting with my left. Can't aim properly."

"And we can't mend it without the use of Skele-Grow," added Alicia.

"That's why we decided to get him into this empty class-room," explained Angelina. "And I'm afraid one of us will have to stay here and protect him."

"I can do that," offered Katie at once.

George grinned when he saw Lee's face light up.

Oliver obviously didn't notice that. "I can stay here, too. You go on with fighting. Unless – well, maybe you girls want to stay as well?"

Angelina and Alicia shook their heads.

"Maybe it would be better, if you stayed in here," said Georgeto Alicia. "It'll be less dangerous."

Alicia wrapped her arm around his waist but gave him a stern look at the same time. "Stop playing the hero. I won't let you go anywhere without me if I can help it – and you know that."

"But –"

Angelina gave George a furious look. "Shut it, Weasley. We're as capable of fighting as you are." She raised her up wand into the air and was out of the door before George got the chance to answer. "Come on, you two, let's kick some more arses!"

Alicia was ready to go after her friend but George was reluctant to let her. "Sure you sure you going to be alright?"

"I want to stay with you. Besides, I can do magic as well as you can – so I might as well fight." She walked out of the room. Her attention still being focused on her boyfriend she didn't see the Death Eater coming her way.

It all happened very quickly. George heard Angelina scream, "_LEESH!_" He jumped forward – just in time to see the hooded figure coming up the corridor, his wand aimed at the oblivious Alicia. George raised his own wand and before he knew it the words left his mouth.

"_AVADA KE_–!"

"George – _stoppit_!" Alicia's voice cut through his words, her hand raising to get hold on his wrist to spull down his raised wand-hand. Angelina stunned the opponent– and the moment of acute danger had passed. The Death Eater fell and remained, unmoving, on the ground while Angelina swung around and stared at George, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

George could feel the colour draining from his face. "I almost killed somebody."

It was an overwhelming feeling – overwhelming in a bad way. George had never thought himself capable of killing somebody and now that he would have done if Alicia hadn't held him back it he had no idea what to think of himself. Was he a murderer? No. It would have been self-defence. And they were fighting a war. That made a difference. But still – there was that nagging feeling that told him he could have just stunned the man.

There was no time to think about it now. George tried to push the feeling to the back of his mind. He would have to tell Fred about it, later, when all of this was over. Fred would know what to make of it. He always did.

It was Angelina's shouting that brought him back to the present. "There're more of them!"

Indeed, two Death Eaters were coming down the corridor. Oliver came out of the classroom and joined his friends. It was four against two. Soon both of their enemies were stunned, bound and unarmed. George felt relieved for a second. He hadn't tried to kill again.

At that moment a pain shot through his body like he had never felt before.

It felt as though he was being ripped into half; his eyes closed automatically and, like a film being played in his head, he saw Fred. There came a flash of green light, hitting hitting his brother, then an explosion and a wall tumbling down on Fred. Then – nothing.

The sick feeling he had had earlier, when he had left Fred and Percy, returned. For a second George was sure he would throw up, but it didn't happen. He felt Alicia's hand clutching his arm and her voice seemed to come from far, far away. "George, what's wrong? You're white as a sheet."

"Fred," he mumbled, "I need to find Fred."

"Why?" asked Angelina. She had her wand still raised when she came over and put her hand on George's other arm. "What's wrong?"

"I – I'm not sure. But – I think – I think he's dead –"

"No, he's not," said Angelina, shaking George. "Come on, tell me he's not."

"I need to find him –" He broke free from both girls and started running.

"George!"

Angelina and Alicia were behind him, but after a while he could hear the steps growing more distant. He was running much faster than the girls but he just couldn't wait. Throwing body-bind and disarming curses towards everybody in his way, he ran until hin lungs felt like bursting. He had to know _now_, had to _see_ Fred. See if he was alright.

He felt like he had been running forever when he reached the place where he had left Fred and Percy. Every breath was painful and his lungs felt as if on fire. He looked around – the wall Fred had pushed him up against ealier wasn't there anymore. Instead he could only see bricks lying in a heap on the floor.

It was very quiet in this part of the castle. Angelina and Alicia caught up with George but none of the three said anything. They all just stood, staring at the crumbled wall.

But then Alicia grabbed George's wrist. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"_Shhht!_"

George listened closely. There was the muffled noise of somebody retching. It seemed to come from the other side of the heap of lose bricks. George moved forward, careful not to stumble, until he could see who was there.

"Percy –"

Percy looked up. He stared at George for a minute, looking at him as if he was seeing a ghost. Slowly, he opened his mouth to say something, closed it again, and finally opened it and spoke, "Fred? Is it really you?"

Feeling suddenly very cold, George shook his head. "Percy – it's _me_. George. Where _is_ Fred?"

Percy continued to simply gape at him, then, suddenly he hid his face in his hands and started to sob. "George – I – I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've looked out better. Should have protected him. But there was a Death Eater – and suddenly he sent a curse his way and then – the wall – and everything went black for a moment. Oh – why didn't I look out?"

George felt colder every with second as he listened to Percy's sobs. His own stomach was heaving, and he already knew the answer to the question he was going to ask. "Percy, is Fred – did he get – _killed_?"

Percy looked up at his brother again, tears still running down his face, and nodded. "There was nothing I could do –"

"Where is he?"

Percy started sobbing again.

George bent down to grab his brother's shoulders and shook Percy several times. He smelled of sweat and vomit.

"I – we hid him. In a niche. Down the corridor. _Godric_, how're we going to tell Mum?"

Telling their mother was the last thing on George's mind right now. All he could think of was that he needed to see Fred. He followed Percy who was still crying. A couple of steps down the corridor his older brother stopped and motioned towards a niche.

When George reached the niche he felt like his life was going to end. His stomach heaved painfully at the sight of what looked like his own dead body. He could hear Alicia gasp behind him. She reached out to hold him while a few yards away Angelina was crying and raging.

He knew he was going to throw up. He took a few shaky steps, so wouldn't vomit over his dead brother's body before he fell to his knees and retched. When finally his stomach had emptied itself he crawled back to his twin's body. He was completely unaware of everything else that happened around him. There was only one thing that mattered.

"Fred," he choked, "please, Fred, wake up, you _can't_ be dead – I won't let you – _wake up_ –"

But Fred didn't.

**XXX**

**A/N:** I added the fact that Fred got killed by the killing curse – the way he died in the book never really seemed credible to me. I don't think he would've been dead right away if it had "only" been the wall tumbling on him. So here he gets hit by the curse and then the wall explodes and falls down on him. Poor Fred. :-(

**R.I.P. Fred Weasley!**


	9. January 9th, 2000

**A/N:** To everybody who has left a review - I appreciate every one of them – whether they're long or short, praise or critic – every review has encouraged me, helped me and helped this story become what it is! Thank you!

**XXX**

**January 9th, 2000**

Alicia couldn't sleep. She was lying on her back, the covers pulled up to her chin, and staring at the ceiling, wondering how she could feel wide awake suddenly. Only half an hour ago she had hardly been able to keep her eyes open.

George's detailed account of what had happened during the battle had brought back vivid memories for both of them. Unsure what to do they had sat, each on their own chair, not daring to hold or touch or even look at the other, while they cried. Eventually George suggested that they should talk in the morning.

Crying had made them both tired and he had asked whether he could stay for the night.

"You'll have to take the couch," Alicia had said.

He hadn't objected.

Now, through the open door, Alicia could hear his breathing and the occasional rustling of the blanket when he made a movement. She knew that he was awake, too.

Quietly Alicia slipped out of bed and made her way into her tiny living-room. "George?"

"Huh?"

"Can't you sleep, either?"

In the darkness of the room she could only make out his silhouette as he sat up. "Nope. What time is it?"

"About twenty past midnight."

"Really? Feels like I've been lying here for hours –"

"Same here," said Alicia, smiling. She sat on the edge of the couch and he moved his legs to make more room for her. Neither said anything for a couple of minutes. Eventually Alicia was the first to speak.

"I've been thinking – you never told me how you felt after – well, after you nearly used the killing curse."

George gave her a lop-sided smile. "Does that surprise you?"

Alicia smirked, "No, not really. Can you tell me now?"

"I can try."

Alicia nodded encouragingly. "Please."

"Well, it –" he already interrupted himself to say, "I'm not sure if I can explain this properly. It's the sort of thing I would've talk about to Fred, you know? He would've known how it made me feel. It's difficult to describe."

"Just try."

He sighed and then, slowly he started to explain, "It made me feel sort of cold. As if my insides were freezing. It made me numb for a couple of minutes – but then I was scared. Scared that after killing once, it would be far too easy to do it again."

"But you didn't kill."

"No – but that was only because you stopped me. I might have done it if it weren't for you. But all of that sort of became secondary after, you know – when Fred –" George was on the verge of crying again. It had been a while sine Alicia had seen him in such a vulnerable state.

Her own eyes filled with tears, too, and she looked away. After another long silence she asked, "After the reunion – why did you come to say that you wanted me back?"

George didn't answer at once. "Remember that Christmas when we were eighteen? Remember what I told you? That the worst thing that could happen to me was to either lose you or Fred?"

Alicia nodded, holding her breath.

"So there I was – living like a robot. It was bearable but somehow one day I suddenly realised that _all_ of my worst fears had come true. I had lost both of you. And I didn't even fight for you. I just wasn't myself at the time."

"I realised that. But what made you change? Become your old self?"

"Several things. But the most important was really something Ginny said on Christmas Eve. Mind, she said it so Harry, not to me. But I heard her say it."

"What _did_ she say?"

"Nothing special really. Something like 'I never want to lose you again' and I don't know why but it had me thinking. And then it just clicked." His hand found hers, warm and strong it wrapped itself around her cold fingers. "I can't promise you wonders and most certainly I can't say for sure that I won't make mistakes again but I want you to know that I still love you. And I'm sorry for what happened."

Alicia sobbed loudly. It was as if suddenly all the pain she had bottled up inside released itself and for minutes she was unable to say or do anything. Her whole body convulsed, almost painfully, she could hardly breathe and when she finally was able to talk again she whispered, "Why did you treat me the way you did then? If you really loved me."

George, who had been holding her during her breakdown, now let go and moved away from her while avoiding her eyes.

"George?"

"As I said I wasn't myself. I wasn't even going to tell but I, er, I took something –"

"Took what?" she enquired impatiently. Her voice was much calmer now and she could speak properly again.

He was chewing his bottom lip, a sure sign that he was nervous. "It's a long story, actually. It started the night before Fred's funeral," he said slowly, "I went into Knockturn Alley. I wanted to get a drink, something strong – stronger than Firewhisky."

Alicia frowned when she heard that and George saw it. "No need to say anything. I know what you're thinking. And you're right but I just wanted to knock myself out because I was hurting so badly. I met this witch in a bar and she – she said she knew something better, much better than alcohol."

"Something _better_? What?"

"A Potion. She sold me a potion. It's called _Lethe_."

Alicia gasped, looking at George disbelievingly. "I have heard of it. But George – how could you take that? It's dangerous –"

He gave a short mirthless laugh. "Tell me about it."

"Was it really worth the risk? The pain it's caused us?"

George shook his head. "It made the pain _stop_."

"Not for me. Nor your family and your friends."

"I know. And I'm really sorry. But I didn't know how else I could make it through that day. Of course I still missed Fred after I took it. And I would have given anything to talk to him – if only for a couple of minutes. Hell, I _still_ would give almost anything for that. But back then after I drank I wasn't hurting so badly anymore. I know that it was that potion that made me so numb and caused me to be so cold to you and everybody else and I realised it even then. But I couldn't help it."

"Have you been taking this potion all the time during the last one and a half years?"

George nodded guiltily. "Most of the time. Cost me a small fortune but –"

"And when was the last time you took it?"

"Day before the reunion."

"What made you stop?"

"I didn't just stop, actually. Well, I did, but it wasn't as easy as it sounds now. It's highly addictive. But I realised more and more that I missed _feeling_ something. That's why –" he looked away from her, obviously ashamed of himself, "well, the thing with Linda Abbott. I just –"

"– wanted to feel _something_."

"Yes. But it didn't work the way I wanted it to. At that point I began to realise that I had to stop taking it at all." His eyes found hers and they had a pleading look in them. "Can you forgive me for what I did? I never intended to hurt you."

"I already told you the other day that I can forgive you George. It will take some time, before things can be the way they were, but I can forgive you. But you have to promise me something."

"Whatever it takes."

"Promise me that you're off that stuff."

"I promise."

Alicia smirked. "Okay then – I guess I'll just have to trust you. But there's another thing. Make sure that you will stay away from Linda. Otherwise I'll kill her."

George grinned, "Think about what I told you about using an unforgivable curse."

"George, this is _not_ funny. I saw her today, when she was on the way to –"

"– the shop?"

Alicia nodded.

"She just bought a Pygmy Puff for her niece." He gave her puppy-dog eyes. "So I am forgiven?"

She giggled and ruffled his hair. "Almost. Try to be a good boy for the next couple of months and then we'll see."

"Sooo – you reckon this is not the best moment to ask you to marry me?"

"What?" She would have taken it for a joke but he hadn't sounded like joking.

"I am serious, Licia – you and I should get married. Originally I've been meaning to ask you as soon as the war was over. But then things – _happened_."

"This is not the right time to get married, George. I'm sure you know that. Sorry, love, but you need to ask me again in couple months time."

"I will. You can bet on it. I didn't expect you to accept now, anyway."

She grinned at him. "And make sure you do it properly next time."

"Properly? You mean like candlelight dinner, you finding a ring in a glas of champaign – all that romantic stuff, right?" He took her into his arms and she leaned into him.

"Right," confirmed Alicia grinning and allowing him to pull her even closer, "and make you sure you don't forget anything."

They were now so close that she could feel when he shook his head against hers. "All that girlish nonsense –"

Alicia laughed. "No nonsense, no wedding."

They both laughed. Then suddenly George broke free from the embrace and jumped off the couch, starting to get dressed.

"What are you doing?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Come on, get your clothes. And make sure they are warm clothes. It's still snowing out there."

"George, what are you up to?"

"Get dressed – quickly!"

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes. Tonight I'm going to officially move on – and you're going to be a witness to that."

"But how – what –"

"Get your clothes on and then I'm Apparating us."

"_You_ can do Side-Along-Apparition?"

"Very funny," said George.

Alicia giggled, "And where're we supposed to Apparate?"

"Fred's grave," said George seriously, "I need to say good-bye to him. I never really managed to do it but I feel like I owe it to him. And it will make it official that I've moved on."

George had been right with his assumption that it was still snowing outside. When they arrived at the graveyard there was a thin layer of snow, making the muddy path even more slippery than it usually was.

Alicia noticed that George was not as cool about the situation as he had pretended earlier at her apartment. He was holding her hand and his grip was almost painfully tight and at the same time she could feel his body shake next to hers. She looked up at his face; his jaw was set, his expression determined.

She still had a clear memory of the day they had buried his brother. He had stood next to her, like a robot – showing no emotion whatsoever. He had shed not one single tear. But now he was crying. They had cried so much that night Alicia wondered how there could still be any tears left inside of them but the tears just kept coming.

When they arrived at the tombstone George let go of Alicia's hand and she knew that this was going to be a moment between George and Fred – wherever Fred was now. She wanted to step back but George caught hold of her arm.

"Don't go."

"I'm right behind you," she said and carefully loosened his grip on her arm. "I just wanted to give you some privacy. And I don't think Fred would appreciate me taking part in this."

Despite the tears that were still running down his face George chuckled, "bet you're right about that," then he took a deep breath and nodded. He turned towards the grave. "Hey there bro – sorry I'm late. Was a bit of prat during the last months – well, whatever." His voice was shaky when he spoke but he continued, "Well, at least I'm here now – though I'm not quite sure what to say – I miss you, mate. More than you would probably have expected me to."

There was another pause, a sob – and then George's shaky voice could be heard again. "Honestly – leaving me alone like this. You bloody wanker. What am I supposed to do without you? Did you ever think of that?"

He was crying so hard now that he couldn't speak anymore. Alicia saw his shoulders shaking. He covered his face with his hands and after a couple of wobbly steps up and down in front of the stone he sank onto his knees. Alicia couldn't watch it any longer. She went over to him and he accepted her hug eagerly.

It was as though the last one and half years had never happened. Alicia knew that George had never made more of an improvement at dealing with his twin's death than he had made a week after the battle. And he knew it, too.

"It hurts so badly –"

"I know" whispered Alicia, burying her nose in his hair and tightening her arms around him.

"I can't – I won't – I can't do this without him."

"I'll help you. – If you let me."

For several minutes they just remained where they were – in front of the tombstone, George on his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around Alicia who wept silently into his hair. It wasn't until Alicia noticed how cold it was that she finally pulled him up.

"I think it's time to go," she said, shivering, "before we catch our death."

"Just one more minute," said George as he stood up, brushing the snow and the dirt from his knees. He turned to the gravestone once more and said, "Listen Fred, from now on, I promise you I'll be back every week. I _would_ even come every day – but someone will have to mind the shop you left me alone with. And don't you worry about me, okay? I've got everything under control. I'm going to marry the most beautiful girl in the whole world one day." George grinned through the tears. "Don't be jealous, though. I won't forget about you."

Alicia, feeling suddenly very proud of George, grabbed his hand and said, "You did well tonight. I'm sure he appreciates it, where ever he is now. But we have to go now. We'll come back in the morning and bring flowers."

They Apparated back. Once they were inside and warmed up by a cup of tea George caught Alicia's eye. "Honestly, Licia –_ Flowers_?"

"What else?"

"He'd hate flowers."

"Then we'll plant some poisonous plant on his grave."

George grinned. "Sounds more like it. Or how about a couple of Mandrakes?"

They laughed for a long time until they fell asleep, huddled against each other on Alicia's couch.

**XXX**

**A/N:** The idea of naming the potion George took after the river of Hades - _Lethe_ - was suggested by Kerichi - so thanks for that!


	10. May 9th, 1998

**A/N:** I want to thank everybody who has reviewed the last chapter! I really enjoy reading your reviews!

**XXX**

**May 9th, 1998**

George was hurting.

And he had no idea what to do. He couldn't think, could hardly speak. Couldn't feel anything else but pain. It was eating him up. Swallowing him. Imprisoning him.

It was the night before the funeral – and he had no idea how to make it through. How to bear watching Fred being buried.

_Buried_.

Alicia was with him. She had been there, almost every minute since the battle.

He couldn't stay at his and Fred's flat these days. Not even at The Burrow. Memories were too vivid. The only place where he didn't expect Fred to come barging in any moment was Alicia's flat.

Right now her arm was draped across his back as they lay in her bed together. She was asleep. He just lay there, thinking. Trying to ignore the pain. It didn't work.

She couldn't help him. No matter how hard she tried. Nothing she said made a difference. Nothing _anybody_ said made a kept trying to get him to talk to her – but there was nothing he could think of to say.

And then there was his mother. She was just as desperate as he was – but she kept asking if there was anything she could do for _him_.

If only there was.

It was pretty obvious that sleep wasn't going to come. He was exhausted, but he had been in bed since ten and it was well past midnight now. If there had been a chance of falling asleep it would have happened by now. Alicia mumbled something when he slipped out of bed and carefully covered her up again.

Quietly George pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. He took the keys from the sideboard, threw over an old denim jacket and tiptoed to the door. Almost outside he realised that he had forgotten his wand.

Did he need it?

After thinking for a moment he decided that he wanted it with him. When he was back inside he decided that he should also leave a note in case Alicia woke up. He didn't think she would for she was so exhausted herself, but maybe he had better be safe. He didn't want her to worry. The aftermath of the battle was hard for her, too. He knew that. He also knew that she wished nothing more than to be able to help him. But there was absolutely nothing she could _do_.

He loved her. But right now that didn't seem to be enough.

After he had written a short note, George left the flat as quietly as he could.

Several minutes later when he arrived at the corner where Diagon Alley led into Knockturn Alley he hesitated for a moment. There was no chance he'd find an open bar in Diagon Alley at this time of night, and he really hated walking through Knockturn Alley. But the pain inside him was stronger than his dislike and so he made his way down the dark street.

He soon found what he was looking for, and subconsciously felt for his wand that was tucked up in his jeans pocket. Once he had closed his fingers around it he went inside. He kept his head lowered and made sure that his hair was completely hidden under his hood.

The room was astonishingly crowded, but most of the witches and wizards inside were not the kind George would know. They looked battered and dirty.

George crossed the room quickly and sat himself on a stool by the bar, trying to catch the barman's eye. It took a while until he could get his attention. He was about to ask for the strongest drink they had when suddenly his hood was being ripped of his head and a familiar voice jeered, "Look everybody it's a Weasley! A _Weasley_!"

George turned around to find himself staring into David Montague's stale grey that were looking down on him scornfully.

"And not just any Weasley – he's just the one I've been wanting to meet for years," he sneered as he grabbed George by the collar of his jacket, "aren't you, huh, Weasley? You and your failure of a brother – where is he by the way? Not dead, is he?"

"Shut up," growled George furiously. He reached up to loosen Montague's grip on his collar but the other man only held on tighter.

"Pushed me into that vanishing cabinet, didn't you? Huh? Been long time – but I haven't forgotten. Thought it was funny, didn't you?"

_Yes, __very funny actually_, piped up a small voice that sounded suspiciously like Fred's somewhere in back of George's mind. Despite everything he couldn't avoid a small grin, and it was enough to send Montague over the edge – before he knew what was happening George had the other man's wand pointed directly at his face.

"Now, do you _still_ think it's funny, huh? Don't feel so smart anymore, do you? Maybe I should just send you the same way your brother went!"

That was more than George could bear and disregarding the fact that he was being threatened with a wand he jumped off the stool and gave Montague a push that sent him backwards a couple of steps. It gave George enough time to pull out his own wand and –

Before he say or do anything he felt like invisible bonds were being wrapped around him, making him unable to move. He fell over and found the barkeeper standing over him, glaring down.

"No duelling in here," he growled. The man bent down and took George's wand before he freed him from the body-bind curse he had cast before. "Now get out of here, Weasley, you're not welcome here."

Everybody inside the bar was watching them now. George stood up, feeling a mixture of pain, anger and deepest loathing towards both, Montague and the barkeeper. He held out his hand. "My wand."

"So you can attack him again? Not a chance," said the barman.

"He was attacking _me_."

"He'll let you leave in peace. Won't you, Montague?"

The young man nodded, but it was obvious that he did not agree.

"I want my wand back," repeated George hotly, ready to start another fight. He wasn't afraid of the two men – the pain that had been in him all the time and the argument had infuriated him to the point where he couldn't think straight.

"Give the boy his wand back," said a voice George didn't know behind him. He turned around to find himself looking into a pair of prominent eyes. Eyes he found vaguely familiar.

The man who had spoken was short and fat, a huge walrus-like moustache covered his mouth, yet on top of his head he was bald. Racking his brains George tried to remember where knew this man from – and then it came to him; he had been the Potions master at Hogwarts the year after he and Fred had left.

"I said, give the boy his wand back," roared Horace Slughorn to the barman, who glared at him, but did as he had been told. Then he turned to George, giving him a very disapproving look. "What do you think you are doing in a place like this? You should go home, boy, this isn't a place for you to be."

George who had been speechless for a moment felt another fit of anger coming over him. "I am not a boy," he raged, "and I can be at any place I want to be."

"Not in my bar," said the barman, pointing towards the door. "I don't want to see you here again."

More and more witches and wizards were gathering around the four people who stood by the counter, sneering at each other. But George wasn't going to give in just yet – he wanted a drink. He needed something to numb the pain, and he wasn't sure if there was any other place where he could get that in the middle of the night.

"I'm staying," he said adamantly. "I want a drink and I will pay for it. I'll even pay double – just give me the strongest drink you've got."

"I won't sell anything to you," said the barman.

"You should go home," repeated Slughorn. "And you, too," he added towards Montague.

Montague stayed silent for once but he seemed to have no intention of leaving.

Neither did George. "I want a drink," he said stubbornly. "I _need_ a drink."

"Get out," said the barman.

He wasn't getting anywhere. Furiously, George ripped his wand from the barman's hand and swept around to leave the bar. When he heard the door close behind him, he realised that he wasn't the only one who had left. A small, old witch had followed him out; she was wearing dark robes and a pointed hat that kept her face in the shadow.

"You need a drink, dear?" she asked in a high, throaty voice.

George glared at her. "Leave me alone," he sneered. How could that scrawny old hag be of any help to him?

But she didn't leave. "You need it to forget something? Or _somebody_ maybe? _Maybe_?"

"What do _you_ know about it?"

She pointed over her shoulder at the bar behind her. "I saw the pain in your eyes in there, my dear, _pain_ in your eyes."

"It's not a secret, that I have lost somebody, is it? My brother's death was all over the _Daily_ _Prophet_ along with the other victims, pictures of them and all."

"You are George Weasley, aren't you? _Aren't_ you?"

George wasn't very surprised that the witch knew his name. It had been mentioned in the newspaper almost as often as Fred's during the last couple of days.

"I know you're hurting, and I see why you would want to numb the pain with alcohol," said the witch. "But I know something that works better, _much_ better than alcohol ever could."

"What?"

"It's a potion, my dear, a _potion_ –"

Nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other George considered the offer. He had a vague idea what the old which was talking about – _Lethe_. He knew that it was dangerous. He had no idea which ingredients were in it and what exactly the effect could be, or if maybe it was addictive. But with how he felt – what did he have to lose?

_A lot of people who are desperately hoping that they won't lose __you_, said a warning voice in his mind, sounding a lot like Fred's again.

"Okay," he said to the witch, ignoring the voice, "okay, how much do you want?"

"Fifty Galleons."

"What? For a potion? No way."

The witch smiled, showing off her greyish looking teeth. "It would help you. I promise, my dear. You would feel better, much better. No pain anymore, _no pain_."

"And for how long?"

"Couple of weeks. _Weeks_, my dear. Maybe even longer – you can never know. Try it out."

George hesitated. He knew that what he was about to do was unreasonable.

_Mum would kill you, if she knew._

"Okay," said George finally feeling in his pocket for gold, although he knew he had enough Galleons with him. "I'll take it – see if it helps at all."

"Oh it will, it _will_. Follow me, my dear."

George followed the old witch down the street. He soon began to feel uncomfortable. The further they got from Diagon Alley the darker the street seemed to become. But there was no turning back now. George cleared his throat, it sounded horribly loud in the deserted street.

"How much further –" he started to ask, but at the moment the witch stopped and he almost bumped into her from behind. Disgusted, he stepped back.

The old witch unlocked the door of a house, leading the way into a dark hall. She didn't turn the lights on, and George started to feel scared.

"Wait here, my dear, I'll go get the potion."

While he was waiting George took a look around, but it was too dark to see anything. The anger he had felt earlier when he was in the bar, disappeared, and fear was starting to take control of him. 'Fred's' voice took advantage of that at once.

_You can still go home. You know how – just Apparate and you'll be safe inside Alicia's apartment –_

Nodding in agreement George pulled out his wand and –

Nothing.

He couldn't Disapparate.

He closed his eyes in concentration and tried again – but the familiar sensation didn't come and when he opened his eyes he was still standing in the dark, cold hall. He shivered. What was wrong with this place? And where had the old witch gone to? Had this been a trap or something? At any moment somebody could whisper the words – a flash of green light could be the last thing he'd ever see –

A creaking sound behind him made him wince.

Then he heard her voice, "Here we are, my dear, here we are."

She came down a flight of stairs George hadn't seen before, carrying a bottle with a silvery liquid in one hand. She was smiling again, but her eyes were still hidden in the shadow of her hat.

With shaking hands George reached into his pocket. He wanted to get away from the place as quickly as possible. He pulled out a handfull of gold that was clearly more than fifty Galleons but didn't bother counting it. He thrust the money into the old hag's skinny claw-like hands and reached for the potion. Then he left.

He ran out of the house and up the street not daring to stop so he could concentrate on Apparating. He ran until he was so out of breath he almost collapsed on the sidewalk when he finally came to a hold in front of Gringotts. He doubled over, trying to calm his breathing.

When he had recovered from his run he pulled out his wand and Apparated home.

Alicia was still fast asleep when he arrived at the flat. He sat the little flask the witch had given him on the table and quietly started to undress. All the time he couldn't take his eyes off the silvery liquid. Would it help him? Was it worth all the trouble George had been through to get it?

When he opened the flask part of him hoped Alicia would wake up and stop him from doing what he was about to do. But she didn't. George emptied the flask in three gulps. It tasted sickeningly sweet and nearly made him retch.

For moment nothing happened. The pain that had been with him all the time was still there – but then, slowly, he was relaxing –

And all of a sudden it was morning. The sun was shining through the window. Alicia was looking down at him with a worried and sad expression.

"It's time, George," she said. "We have to go."

Go where? He couldn't remember. Then it came to him.

Fred's funeral.

They were going to bury his brother. Today.

It was a long day. The sun shone down on the grave as the whole Weasley family and their friends stood watching as they lowered the coffin. George felt Alicia's hand wrapping itself around his. His mother cried. His siblings sobbed. Somebody, possibly Luna Lovegood, was singing a song.

George didn't care.

He was no longer in pain.

**XXX**


	11. January 16th, 2000

A/N: Here's the newest 'Present' chapter. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, I didn't expect to get that many ;-) Tina101, Kerichi, mustardgirl1128, MBP, S0phia.weasley, Evenstar606 , x.o.gossipgirl.x.o, babes412 & uniquegrl7 – I loved every single one of your lovely comments!

One thing I just wanted to say to the people who used to review every chapter, but haven't reviewed the last couple ones; if you don't like into which direction the story is going, please let me know. I'm open for any kind of constructive criticism!

Special Thanks to Kerichi for her help with this chapter!

XXX

Chapter 11 **January 16th, 2000**

Alicia woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and pancakes. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and yawned.

"George?"

"In the kitchen! I'm making breakfast. How many pancakes do you want?"

Alicia smiled. This was unusual. She couldn't remember George cooking very often – apart from coffee or tea, maybe – in all the time they had been together, before and after the war. Not that she was going to complain.

And it wasn't just cooking. For the last week George had also made a huge effort to try and talk to her about Fred and how much he was missing him. During the past week they had sat in her small kitchen every evening, drinking tea and simply talking until they had gone to bed and cuddled until they fell asleep. Alicia had sat and listened patiently to him, for she had realised very quickly that he was telling her things about him that he might never say again.

Alicia thought that he was maybe never going to be the same person he was before the war, and that it might not even be a bad thing. Change was a part of growing up, and George had certainly grown up a lot in the two years since the war, and especially in the last two weeks.

"Licia?" He was sticking his head into the bedroom, grinning. "You haven't told me yet, how many pancakes you want."

"Four," said Alicia without missing a beat.

"Honestly? Four?" said George, chuckling. "You know, I'm making them bigger than you do?"

"How am I s'posed to know that?" said Alicia in a mocking tone. "It's not like you've ever made any for me before."

"True. But that's going to change now," said George and disappeared again.

Alicia was still smiling to herself when she got up and stretched. Then she pulled on some comfortable clothes and went into the kitchen where she found George busy at the stove.

"Hey, something smells really good," she said, hugging her boyfriend from behind. "Anything I can help you with?"

George turned around in her embrace, kissed her forehead and then shook his head, saying, "No, you're supposed to do nothing and leave it all to me."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just sit back and relax." He led her over to the small table, made her sit and went to get her a mug. "There you go," he said, filling some coffee into the mug before returning to the stove.

While sipping her coffee Alicia smiled, watching George prepare their breakfast. A warm, comfortable sensation pooled in her stomach when she realised, once again, how much she loved him. She knew that there was a very good chance for things to work out for them this time if he stayed as considerate as he had been during this one week.

They had talked about everything except one thing they would have to discuss, and Alicia wasn't sure how George would take it.

Trying to relax, Alicia pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She had been putting it off for a week now, so it could certainly wait a few more minutes. She didn't want to ruin the mood now while they were eating.

"We're havin' fe monfly Weasley family dinner tonight," said George around a healthy mouth full of pancake. "Do you want to come?"

Alicia hesitated. She did want to come but was also afraid of seeing George's family, especially Charlie.

George saw the uncertainty on her face and grinned reassuringly. "Don't worry. They'll all love to see you."

"All of them?" asked Alicia doubtfully. "Even Charlie?"

George shrugged. "Don't think that Charlie will make an appearance," he said. "He was expected back in Romania last week and the International Floo Network's become too expensive to use often."

"What about your Mum?"

"What about her?"

"Has she forgiven me for leaving you?"

"Don't think she blames you," he said, lowering his head to stare at the remains of food on his plate. "I rather think that she hasn't forgiven me for letting you leave."

Although Alicia didn't believe that it was quite obvious that George did. She took his hand into hers and said, "We've both made mistakes. I don't believe that your mother blames you for what happened between us."

George didn't answer; he just sat, chewing his bottom lip and staring ahead at some point on the wall behind Alicia. After a while, he snapped out of his bad mood and grinned. "So why won't you come if you don't think Mum blames you?"

"Because Charlie does," said Alicia.

"He won't be there," said George confidently. "And don't worry – even if he shows, I'll talk to him. He'll leave you alone."

"It would mean a lot to you if I came, wouldn't it?"

He nodded.

Alicia smiled. "Okay, then I'll go with you. On one condition."

"What condition?" asked George, frowning.

"If you haven't told them, yet, you need to tell your family about the Lethe."

"What?" George stared at her for a moment then shook his head. "Why?"

"Because they need to know. They need to know why you behaved so strangely. They need to know because it's addictive and it's possible that you will relapse. I think they should know what's going on so they can help."

"Mum'd kill me if she knew," said George, still shaking his head. "I can't tell them."

"You have to. Otherwise I'll do it."

Narrowing his eyes and pulling his hand away from hers George sat back on his chair. He crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively and said, "Are you trying to ruin the day? We just got back to together and now you want to go and bring up all that crap again? I'm not taking it anymore, isn't that enough?"

Alicia sighed. "No, and I thought that you have learned that much in the last couple of weeks. You have to face the past and take responsibility for your mistakes. I know it's hard sometimes, especially when you have to tell your parents something like this but –"

"How would _you_ know?"

Rolling her eyes impatiently Alicia quickly added, "Okay, maybe I don't know exactly, but I can imagine –"

"Like hell you can," he interrupted her stubbornly.

"Do you want me to come or not?"

"I do," said George.

"Then stop behaving like a child."

He sighed and got up from the table to start doing the dishes. "I'll think about it," he said.

"Fine," said Alicia. "Think about it, then."

The good mood seemed to be spoiled; Alicia spent the morning doing laundry and practising a few tidying spells while George was at the shop, doing the books – work he was never able to do during the week. All morning Alicia mulled over their argument during breakfast. Was it maybe her fault? Should she have left it to him? But a voice deep in the back of her mind assured her that she had been right to ask him.

_If he has a relapse and starts taking it again, you can't take it, all by yourself. You need help with this, both of you. _

George returned in the earlier afternoon. He sat next to Alicia on the sofa where she was reviewing a couple of files she had brought home from the Ministry. Wordlessly George put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and pulled her close to kiss her cheek.

"You tell them," he said. "I can't."

Alicia smiled to herself. "Okay. I'll tell them," she said. "But in your presence."

"Fine."

To change the subject Alicia asked, "Have you had lunch?"

"I had a sandwich at the Saucepan," said George, nodding.

"Oh, you go to the _Saucepan_? I never saw you there – and that means something; it was my second home for a while," said Alicia.

"Well, that would be the reason why I never went there before we got back together," admitted George, smirking. "But lately I realised that they have some pretty good stuff."

"Yeah, and some pretty good staff as well, haven't they?" added Alicia thinking of the young waitress that hadn't taken her eyes of George when she was serving them while Alicia and George had met during their lunch hour on Monday.

Knowing exactly what Alicia was talking about George sniggered. "She was annoying, wasn't she?"

Alicia threw him a sceptical glance. "You didn't look _that_ much annoyed."

"I didn't?"

"George!"

"Okay okay, I admit I like to get a bit of attention every once in a while. Nothing wrong with that, is there? So do you, by the way."

Feeling her face getting hot Alicia quickly tried to change the subject again but before she could even speak George bend over to kiss her. After the kiss ended he said reassuringly, "Don't worry about it. I really thought the waitress was annoying. And I love only you."

"Prove it," demanded Alicia.

George proved it.

It was the first time they had made love since they had got back together a week previously and it was probably the best time ever. Alicia didn't remember George ever being so tender, always putting her pleasure first. Afterwards they both fell asleep, naked and content in each other's arms.

When Alicia woke up she had no idea what time it was, but it was dark outside and it hadn't been dark when she had fallen asleep. Yawning, she reached for her alarm clock on the bedside table to check the time. '6.27' read the display. Alicia sat bold upright. They were supposed to be at George's parents' by half past six and they still needed to shower and get ready!

They tried, but didn't make it on time. It was almost seven when they finally climbed out of the fireplace at The Burrow and Mrs. Weasley came bustling out of the kitchen at once. "George!" she reprimanded. "You are late –" she interrupted herself when she realised that Alicia was there, too, standing half behind George and clinging to his hand. "Alicia?"

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," said Alicia hesitantly, not daring to still call her boyfriend's mother by her first name like she used to.

"Oh, dear, it's good to see you!" said Mrs. Weasley happily.

Alicia was taken aback when Molly Weasley suddenly rushed over to pull both, her and George, into a bone-crushing hug. "Does this mean you two are really back together?"

Alicia turned to George. "I thought you had told your family."

"He hasn't," said Molly, letting go of both of them and slapping her son gently on the back of his head. "Ginny's said something about it, though."

George ran a hand through his hair making it stick out all over and shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise," he murmured sheepishly.

"Well, then your surprise was a real success," said a voice behind Mrs. Weasley. Ginny was standing there, wearing a grin that reached from one ear to the other. She, too, hugged both, Alicia and George.

"Come on now," said Mrs Weasley, "in the kitchen, we've already started dinner."

The Burrow's kitchen was magically extended to almost trice its usual size, and it still seemed too small for all the people in it; Molly and Arthur, all of their children (_minus one_, said a voice in the back of Alicia's head causing an unpleasant jolt in her stomach), then there were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour (although her name was Weasley now, too), Bill's and Fleur's eight month old daughter Victoire and Harry's godson Teddy Lupin.

Alicia's eyes met with Charlie Weasley's she suddenly felt very nervous. Charlie glared at her and Alicia turned to find some reassurance from George who simply gave an apologetic shrug. Before Alicia could think about it any more, Mrs Weasley had already conjured two more chairs and plates and ushered her and George to sit down.

Soon their plates were loaded with food and George was tucking in as if he hadn't eaten in days. Mrs. Weasley kept glancing over watching her son, fondly, but frowning when she saw the progress Alicia was making on her food.

"Alicia, you've hardly eaten – is something wrong?" she asked after a while. "Don't you like it?

"No, it's delicious, Mrs Weasley, really –"

"_Molly_."

"Okay. It's as delicious as always, Molly, but I'm afraid, I had too much for lunch."

"Oh," said Mrs Weasley, looking slightly disappointed, but soon enough she was smiling again. "Well, this won't be the last time you're coming to dinner, so never mind."

After dinner Fleur disappeared to change her daughter's nappies and Harry had left with Ginny to take Teddy back to his grandmother. Everybody else was in the lounge, drinking Butterbeer or Firewhisky. So far, neither George no Alicia hadn't said a word about George's addiction to Lethe but Alicia could tell that he was nervous from the way he was holding an extra tight grip on his glass of Firewhisky. Alicia bent over and elbowed him lightly, asking, "Do you want me to tell them now?"

George shook his head. "No, I'll do it," he said. "But I don't want Ron and Hermione to listen."

"Why? Because they're younger than you?"

"Yes," said George firmly and his tone was leaving no room for arguments. "Yes, that's exactly the reason."

"Okay, then I will find an excuse to get them out of the room. Got an idea?"

"I think Ron's got a new broom."

"Will Hermione be interested in that?"

George grinned, "No, but she'll realise that we're having a conversation here, that's none of her business."

"True," said Alicia.

It worked perfectly. Ron's new broom was a _Nimbus_ – not the newest – it was a _Nimbus 2001_ – but he had bought from his own money which he had earned working at WWW. He talked about the broom none stop for what seemed like hours, causing Hermione to heave a deep sigh or raise her eyes to the sky and shake her head every once in a while, but the rest of the time she was smiling, clearly amused by Ron's enthusiasm.

It was about forty minutes after they had left when George came to ask them to rejoin them. He was looking exhausted and strained, and Alicia could tell that he was a little drunk as well. Not long after they had rejoined the rest of the family in the lounge, George leaned in to whisper in to Alicia's ear, "Let's go."

They said good night to the rest of the family and travelled back to Alicia's flat in London by Floo powder. Once they were both sat on the couch Alicia asked gently, "What did they say?"

George didn't answer right away.

"George?"

"What d'you think they said? They were disappointed, of course. And Mum was worried. And Dad was so angry with Charlie that –"

"Hang on – why Charlie?" Alicia interrupted him. "Did he know?"

George nodded. "Yeah, he almost caught me taking it once." Suddenly his expression changed; he covered his eyes and forehead with his hands and groaned. "_Now_ I understand."

"You understand what?"

"Charlie blamed _you_ for making me take Lethe in the first place."

"Blamed me?" asked Alicia outraged.

"He thought I had only started taking it after you broke up with me."

"And you didn't tell him?"

"I didn't want to talk to him about it," said George, looking very guilty. "I'm sorry – but I think he knows better now. He'll probably apologise to you."

"But if he knew, why didn't he tell anybody?"

"I promised him that I wasn't going to take it. He didn't know that I had already been taking it regularly for a couple of months. But when he came home again for Christmas he found out the truth and he was furious. He helped me stop it and get through withdrawal, though."

"The day before the reunion at Hogwarts."

George nodded.

They remained silent for a couple of minutes until Alicia asked, "Do you still miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Taking it. The Lethe."

"Sometimes, yeah. When I can't sleep at night. Doesn't happen very often but –"

"But if it happens, you will wake me, won't you?" asked Alicia concerned.

"You sure you want me to?"

"If the option is you maybe going to buy some more of that potion –"

"I wouldn't," said George seriously. "I have learned from past experiences, especially those hours, when the effects wore of for the last time and Charlie forced me to stay sober. That was horrible enough – I wouldn't want to go through it again."

"I hope so," said Alicia. She hesitated a moment; there was something else on her mind and she couldn't understand why she hadn't thought of it before. "George?"

"Huh?"

"Do you – do you think we should report that this witch sells Lethe to the Ministry? It's illegal to sell that potion, after all."

George looked sceptical. "Won't I get into trouble as well?"

"Probably," said Alicia. "But maybe you should talk to Hermione after all. She works in the Department for Magical Law, doesn't she?"

"She does, but I doubt that she will be able to help me in any way."

"Maybe she could at least give you some advice."

George shrugged. He didn't look too happy but then he nodded and sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to her."

XXX

**A/N:** More trouble ahead ... next chapter will be 'Past', though ...

**Please Review!**


	12. December 27th, 1999

**A/N:** Okay so here's another one! But before that, here are my Thank yous to everybody who has reviewed; you make this story possible!

Chapter was betaed by Bad Mum and Kerichi – thanks for that!

**XXX**

**December 27th, 1999**

George had never felt more nervous when entering his parents' house, not even that day when he and Fred had come home after they had quit school. When he opened the back door, George found his mother busy in the kitchen, probably cooking lunch. At least that was what it smelled like.

The strong odours made George's already queasy stomach churn even more.

"Hi Mum," he said without looking at her.

Molly, who had been too busy to notice her son entering, turned around. Her face lit up. "George! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Charlie. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Last time I saw him he was in the lounge, reading one of those Quidditch magazines. Why?"

"I'll explain later."

He was halfway out of the kitchen when Molly called after him, "Are you staying for lunch, dear?"

George, who had no intention of staying any longer than he had to, ignored his mother's question and went to find his older brother. Charlie looked up from his magazine when George entered the lounge, but only for a second. "What do you want?"

George sighed. He hated to have to ask for help and after the argument they had had just before Christmas this wasn't going to be easy. "I need your help, Charlie."

"My help?" Charlie closed the magazine and put it aside, giving his younger brother a sceptical glance. "You know, four days ago I offered you my help. In fact I actually _begged_ you to accept my help, remember?"

"I know," said George. "And I'm sorry. I changed my mind."

Charlie drew his eyebrows together and regarded his brother thoughtfully. "Honestly? All of a sudden you just change your mind?"

"I realised something this Christmas, Charlie. I realised that I have to stop –" he trailed away, looking at the floor.

"You realised that you have to quit taking –"

"_Shht!_" hissed George angrily, "Not so loud. Mum and Dad don't know anything about it."

"Thank Godric for that," said Charlie in a lower voice. "It would kill them to know what you're doing to yourself."

"That's why I need your help to stop doing that."

"And you really mean it?"

George nodded determinedly.

For a very long moment Charlie didn't say anything. He was looking at George, chewing on his bottom lip – a sure sign that he was thinking – then he finally said, "Okay, I will help you. What can I do?"

"Just keep me from taking it, that's about all you can do," said George, who was relieved to have Charlie convinced. "You might even have to use a body-bind curse on me if it gets really bad. I'll have to go through withdrawel."

"Don't you think we should get you some professional help?" Charlie suggested, worriedly. "I won't know what to do if you pass out or anything"

"No," George interrupted him, "we can't."

"Why not? I'm pretty sure they have specialists for this sort of thing at St. Mungo's –"

"I _said_ no, and I _meant_ no, damn it!"

"But what the hell is the problem?" Charlie asked, but then it seemed to dawn on him. "Oh, I see – it's because of –"

"Katie, yeah", George confirmed. "She works at St. Mungo's. There's no way I can get myself treated there without her finding out."

"But if she finds out she wouldn't tell anybody else, would she?"

"I don't care," said George. "I don't want her to know and that's that. Besides, all you have to do is keep me from taking this potion."

"But what if you're getting physically ill?"

The thought made George's stomach churn even more, even although he had thought about it before. Yet, hearing it from Charlie and seeing his bother's concerned expression made the possibility even more real. But there was no going back. Unlike Fred, who would change his mind in a matter of two minutes if things didn't work out like he had planned, George had always been the stubborn one. When he had set his mind on something he went all the way, no matter how difficult it might seem. (He was sure that if it had been up to Fred all by himself, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes would have never existed.) But there was no way he was going to get through withdrawel all by himself.

"I think, I will just have to bear it," he said, unable to keep his voice from shaking a bit.

Before he knew what was going on, Charlie had wrapped his arm around him, patting his back. "I'm proud of you," he said gently.

"For what?" asked George doubtfully.

"For finally seeing sense."

"Better late than never, right?" George smiled sourly. "I can count on you then?"

"Of course you can count on me – that's what brothers are for, right?" said Charlie, shaking George lightly. "Now, don't you have to go back to the shop?"

"Yeah – I'd better – I left Ron in charge."

Charlie grinned. "Oh dear," he commented. "When do you think the potion's effects will start wear off?"

"Not until later this afternoon I reckon."

"Are you scared?"

George nodded. "Yeah, a bit." _That's the understatement of the year_, he thought but Charlie didn't need to know. He put up a determined face. "But I have to beat this. I _want_ to beat this. And not just for my own sake. I need to stop hurting the people around me. You. Mum and Dad. Ginny. Ron – _everyone_." He hesitated before adding, "Alicia."

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "I don't think you should worry about the others right now. If you want to do this you have to do it for yourself."

"I am, believe me, Charlie. But I've hurt so many people, and it's not as if I can't see it. It's just that I couldn't help it."

"I am sure you will be able to make it up to them," said Charlie confidently. "Jut don't worry about them right now. And now get going before Ron blows up the shop or something. Want me to come with you?"

George nodded. "If you would."

"Of course I will."

When they arrived at _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ they found their youngest brother busy trying to serve three customers at the same time. "Bloody hell, it's about time you came back," he shouted at George the moment he entered the shop.

George ignored the comment. He was going to tell Ron off for using that language in front of customers but not now. "You can wait upstairs in the flat if you want to," he told Charlie. "Make yourself at home."

"I could help you in the shop," suggested his brother, "maybe restock some shelves."

"If you want to. Ron can you show Charlie where the storage is?"

"Sure. If you carry on here."

Ron didn't ask about Charlie's unexpected presence at the shop and George guessed that it was because after working together for one and a half year, Ron had learned to not ask his older brother too many questions. Usually he didn't get an answer, anyway.

For the rest of the day George was happy to be busy with helping customers, so he didn't have to think about what was to come. Or think about Alicia.

He had no idea where it suddenly had come from. Maybe it was because he had seen Harry and Ginny together, in a moment when the effects of Lethe had been starting to wear off, leaving him in vulnerable state. It had made him think about what he had used to have with Alicia. Even after another dose of Lethe he hadn't been able to shake the thought.

He wanted to feel it again – to love someone and be loved. To know how it felt to miss somebody when they were not around.

He just wanted to _feel_ things again.

It was about half an hour before closing time when George noticed that the effects of his last dose of Lethe were starting to wear off. It wasn't a new sensation for him; it always started with a light ache in his stomach, followed by a feeling of weakness, as if he was going to pass out. When he had reached that state, it was usually the moment when he went to get another dose.

Not today.

"George?" Ron's loud voice shouting into his good ear made him wince.

"Yeah – what the hell are you shouting for?"

"I've been calling your name for the last five minutes but you ignored me."

George sighed, slightly annoyed. Whenever the he was in this state he had very little patience. "What is it?"

"I got a customer who asked for you, she –" Ron interrupted himself when his eyes found George's and his expression became concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're looking sort of pale."

"Just feeling a little under the weather, that's all," said George turning away to pretend to be busy tidying up a shelf. He could feel Ron still staring at him. "What about your customer?"

"Oh, er, nothing," said Ron. "I'll tell her to come back another time."

"Okay." George nodded gratefully. His brother was on the back to his customers when George held him back, "Listen Ron, d'you think you can manage alone until we close? I really am feeling a bit under the weather and I'd rather try and rest a bit."

"Of course I can," said Ron confidently.

"Good."

On his way up to the flat George caught sight of the customer in question; it was Linda Abbott. Now George was even more grateful that he had got away. He couldn't deal with Linda's advances right now. They had spent a couple of nights together – the last time being on Christmas Eve – but George had soon realised that it was a mistake getting involved with her. So he had told her that it was over. It seemed, however, that Linda did not understand the meaning of no.

When he closed the flat's door behind him George found that Charlie was already there, making tea. He looked at George and asked, "Has it started?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," said George with a sigh. His stomach ache was getting worse.

"Want some tea?"

"Yes, please."

After Charlie had handed him a mug of hot tea, the two brothers sat on the sofa in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

Charlie was the first to speak again. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy," said George, who had closed his eyes for the room seemed to be moving around him.

"Any pains?"

"Stomache ache."

"So you probably won't want any dinner?"

"No, but there isn't any food here, anyway."

"I noticed that," said Charlie. "Although I did find a piece of old bread and some butter. But they both look as though they've seen better days."

George managed a half-hearted grin. "I usually eat out," he explained unnecessarily.

"Obviously."

Charlie got up from the couch. "How about I get us something from the Leaky?"

"I'm really not hungry, thanks, but you go ahead."

Charlie was almost out the door when he turned back. "I can't go. What if you, well – if you take something while I'm away?"

"Use a body-bind curse," George suggested.

Charlie shook his head. "No. I can't do that."

"Sooner or later you will have to."

"I'd rather not."

"What if I get violent?"

"Well –" Charlie grinned, but it didn't look genuine. "I think I'll manage with you."

George was about to answer, when the pain in his midsection became stronger. He couldn't help letting out a moan, causing Charlie to rush to his side.

"George? What's going on?" He tried to grab his younger brother's arm but George pushed him away.

"Don't," he gasped.

"Sorry, I was just trying to – _Hell_, I don't know what I was trying to do."

George was only listening half-heartedly, while he was moving around on the couch, trying to find a more comfortable position that would maybe ease the pain a bit. But it didn't work. Instead it only got worse and he let out another moan.

Charlie watched him, looking helpless.

It was that moment when a knock on the door made George wince. It was Ron.

"Oi! I closed up shop and I'm off now!" he shouted.

"Okay," Charlie called back.

George was relieved when he heard Ron descending the stairs noisily without asking any further questions or demanding to be let into the flat. The pain was still getting worse and now George was starting to feel sick. It was as if all the pain the Lethe had suppressed was coming back at once. He was sweating, shaking and he knew that he was going to throw up.

"Get a bucket," he told Charlie.

"Where from?"

"You're a _wizard_, Charlie!" George felt his insides contracting painfully and he clutched his stomach and bit his lip to stop himself from crying out.

Charlie transformed a candle that was on the table into a bucket just in time before his brother started retching.

After he had thrown up George thought he would feel better, but he didn't; along with the increasing pain he felt a sudden hot anger coming over him. He couldn't even explain who or what he was angry at – Fred, for not being there, Charlie, for _being_ there and regarding him with that pitying expression, himself, for being so stupid – but all of a sudden he felt as though he was going to explode with fury.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He needed another dose.

He pushed himself up from the sofa, growling, "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can", said Charlie, gripping his brother's arm tightly.

Charlie usually was the stronger one of the two but fury gave George an unknown strength and even although it took a moment of struggling he managed to free himself from his brother's tight grip. Soon they were fighting properly.

Charlie ended the fight by using his wand, shouting, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

George felt the invisible binds and a second later he fell to the ground. Being completely immobilised he felt as though pain, anger and despair were tearing him to pieces. He saw Charlie staring down at him, a mixture horror and pity showing on his face.

"I'm sorry, Georgie," he whispered, and then, for first time in more than a decade, George saw his big brother crying. "I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over again, until the pain got too much to bear, and the world around George went black.

**XXX**


	13. January 19th, 2000

**A/N:** I've never got as many reviews as I got for the last chapter! I really want to thank you: Bad Mum, uniquegrl7, boopotter, Kerichi, respitechristopher, MBP, Evenstar606, Tina101, ScarletLuna, mustardgirl1128, hondagirl, satelliteblues21, S0phia.weasley, trustsnape38, x.o.gossipgirl.x.o & hannahannah – I LOVED every one of those reviews!

Also very special thanks to Bad Mum for betaing!

XXX

Chapter 13 **January 19th, 2000**

The clock on the kitchen wall told Alicia that it was ten minutes to six. She yawned and picked up the two cups she had just filled with coffee. When she entered the bedroom, George still hadn't moved at all. Alicia smiled to herself – she should have known that getting him out of bed at this time in the morning wasn't going to be an easy task. But they were meeting Hermione at half past six.

They had chosen to meet very early in the morning so they would have enough time to talk before they all had to start working. They were going to meet in Hermione's office because Hermione had insisted that maybe she would need the help of her books for any advice she might give. She shared the office with two other trainees in the Department for Magical Law which was another reason to meet early, because they didn't want to be overheard.

Alicia put the coffee down on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing George's shoulder to shake him gently. When he didn't react Alicia pinched his upper arm, which she knew was a failsafe way to wake him up.

It worked of course.

"Ow … whadda hell diya dozat for?"

Alicia giggled. "You have to get up now, sleepyhead, we're meeting Hermione in forty minutes."

George rolled over onto his other side and groaned into his pillow. Alicia smiled to herself and went back into the kitchen. She was preparing breakfast when a tapping noise on the window interrupted her. It was still dark outside but she could see a dark brown owl sitting on the window still with a roll of parchment tied to her leg.

Alicia went to open the window, but only for a second, so the owl could get in. It was still very cold outside. Alicia untied the parchment and started reading.

_Alicia,_

_I may not be your favourite person at the moment but I would really like to talk to you and explain a few things. I know I've done you wrong and I hope that you can give me a chance to put things right. If you agree, please just write a short message and send it back to me._

_Charlie_

Alicia stared at Charlie's untidy scrawl for a moment. She remembered the look Charlie had given her at the Hogwarts reunion but she also thought of what George had told her a couple of days ago. Charlie had had his reasons for his behaviour. She grabbed a pen from the kitchen table and wrote the word '_Okay'_ on the backside of the parchment and send the owl back. As soon as the bird was out of sight she remembered that she should have made a suggestion to when and where to meet – but it was too late. It was up to Charlie now.

"Something interesting out there?"

Alicia, who had been staring out the window, turned around to see George standing in the doorway. She smiled and shook her head. "No, nothing."

George gave her a sceptical glance but obviously decided to not ask any further questions. "I'm going in the shower now, we can eat breakfast after that and then take the Floo to the Ministry.

"Ministry Floo connection won't be activated until seven," said Alicia. "We'll have to take the Muggle way in. But we can Apparate there."

George nodded, "Okay."

When they arrived, just on time, Hermione offered them a cup of coffee, which George accepted gratefully. Alicia refused, telling Hermione, "I've had experience of the coffee they sell here."

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Me and the other trainees buy our own coffee, the stuff they offer in the cafeteria is really undrinkable," she said.

"Do you like your job here?" asked Alicia.

Hermione beamed. "Yes, it's great. Our head of department, Professor Scholes, lets us do a lot of work on our own and I get to read dozens of interesting books and case studies. Professor Scholes gives lectures in the International Magical Law Schools in Prague and Stockholm. He invited me to one."

George grinned. "This must be heaven for you."

"Oh yes."

"Ron must be very proud of you," said Alicia.

Hermione's expression darkened. "Actually he's not happy about it."

George wasn't surprised, but Alicia could see that he pretended to be. "How come? It's a real good opportunity for you!"

"I'll be away for a couple of days – in Sweden. And I accepted the offer without discussing it with him first."

"But it's your decision not his."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know what he's like."

"I can talk to him," offered George.

Hermione shook her head. "No, please don't. I'd rather keep you out of this. Anyway, on to your question. What do you need my help for?"

Neither George nor Alicia answered at once. Hermione looked from one to the other, expectantly, but all of a sudden neither of them knew how or where to start.

"Well," George finally began, hesitantly. "I sort of have done something … er, stupid."

"Something illegal," added Alicia carefully.

"And now I don't know, whether I should go to the Authorities or not."

Hermione regarded them both for a while with a deep frown on her face. "Well," she said finally, "it depends on what exactly you've done."

"I have –" George started to say but Hermione cut him off.

"Before you tell me let me explain something. If it's something really bad you have done I will have to report it. I can't afford to keep it secret. If somebody finds out, I'll lose my job, and this is what I've always wanted."

"What do you consider as really bad?" asked Alicia.

"Well," said Hermione, drawing her eyebrows together and looking at George. "You haven't hurt any other wizard or attacked a Muggle or something, have you?"

"No, of course not."

"Stolen something?"

"No."

Hermione crossed her arms and gave George an expectant look. "So? What did you do?"

"I've taken Lethe."

"That's not illegal."

"No, but selling it is."

"Have you sold it?"

"No, but I bought it and I didn't report it."

Hermione gave George and Alicia a puzzled look. "But that's exactly what you are doing right now."

"It wasn't the first time."

Hermione sighed. "Okay, so fill me in then – how long as it been going on?"

"One and a half years. Since Fred's funeral."

"Oh," said Hermione who was obviously completely taken aback. "That is a long time." For a moment she was silent, obviously thinking, then she added, "Well, thinking back – that explains a _lot_."

Alicia noticed that George looked guilty.

"It makes the whole business a little more complicated, of course," Hermione went on, "if you've been taking it for such a long time and have never reported it –" At that moment she interrupted herself and gave George a very worried look. "Do you still take it?"

"No."

"Good," said Hermione relieved. "Sorry, but I had to ask. But then, you probably wouldn't be here if you were still addicted to it, would you?"

Neither George nor Alicia answered this. Hermione looked from one to the other, then she realised her mistake. "You will … probably be addicted to it for the rest of you life, won't you?"

"Sort of," said George hesitantly. "It's not something you can switch on and off just like that."

"I know," said Hermione quietly. She took a deep breath and continued, "Let's get back to your question. I think you have no other choice but to go to the Authorities. We need to catch that wizard –"

"Witch."

"What?"

"A witch sold me the potion."

"Oh. Well, okay. We need to catch _her_ then, make sure she won't sell anymore in the future."

"Will she go to Azkaban?" asked Alicia.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I think so." She turned to George. "You will probably have to give testimony at her trial. At least that's what think is the best way for you to get out of this."

"I won't get punished?"

Hermione sighed. "I haven't been working here for long, as you know. But I've already followed interesting cases during school time. Sometimes a wizard or a witch that helps put away somebody who's much worse than them can get away with what they've done. I'm not even sure that I like it that way, but that's the way it is."

Alicia felt relieved but George frowned at those words and sighed. "Okay, thanks Hermione," he said.

Hermione gave a small smile. "That's about all I can do. But, to give you one more piece of advice; if I were you, I'd report it. It is always better to admit to your mistakes and take the heat."

"I'll think about it," said George.

It was past seven o'clock now and George took the Floo to his shop. When she was on her way to her own office Alicia suddenly heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Why, Alicia! Hello!"

She turned around and found herself face to face with Evan Delavera. "Evan."

He grinned. "Long time, no see." He glanced at his watch. "You're in early today."

Alicia didn't know what to say so she simply smiled and shrugged.

"You, I saw you in the corridor earlier. You and Arthur Weasley's son. Which one was he again?"

Alicia tried to keep her face level. Evan couldn't have forgotten, but she answered patiently, "George."

"Ah, yes," said Evan. "What were the two of you doing here so early?"

_Damn._ There was no way she could tell Evan. "Oh, er, George wanted to talk to his father about something."

"Really? But Arthur usually doesn't come in until half past seven. Doesn't his son know that?"

"No," said Alicia in a confident tone that surprised herself. "He lives with me, and I don't think he has ever asked his father what time he goes to work these days."

Evan regarded Alicia for a moment with a sceptical expression but then he smiled. "However," he said, "it was good to see you again."

"Yes, you too," mumbled Alicia.

"Shall we meet during lunch hour? For a coffee or something?"

"Oh, er, sorry, but I'm meeting with George."

Evan grinned. "You two are inseparable, aren't you? How long have you two been back together?"

Alicia smirked. "Almost two weeks."

"And already living together?"

"Not officially. But he stays at my place for most of the time."

"I hope he appreciates it that you let him."

"He does. Listen, Evan, I'm sorry, but there's a stack of files on my desk and –"

"It's okay, I need to get going, too," said Evan.

Alicia was almost inside the lift when he called after her. "Hey, Alicia!"

"Yes?"

"You look happy!"

Alicia beamed. "I am!" she called back.

Evan laughed. "And I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

All morning Alicia couldn't help thinking about her and George's conversation with Hermione. The thought that George would get away without any punishment at all was good, but what if the Aurors didn't find the witch? George had told her, that she lived in a house that was guarded by all sorts of spells. In the end it was his decision. All she would do was stick by him whatever he decided to do.

When the two met in the Saucy Saucepan for lunch, George hadn't decided anything, yet. "There was so much to do at the shop, I hardly had time to breathe," he said around a mouthful of mashed potato.

Alicia couldn't help smiling. She enjoyed watching her boyfriend eat. It was good to see he had his appetite back. During the time he had taken the Lethe he hadn't been hungry most of the time. After lunch they walked back to the shop and Alicia took the Floo back to the Ministry from there. When she arrived at her office she was surprised to find two people outside, waiting. Two vividly red-haired persons.

"Hello, Alicia," said Percy Weasley.

Next to him was Charlie, smiling at Alicia.

Alicia smiled back at him, taken aback. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, I just showed Charlie the way," Percy explained. "He paid me a visit and –"

"Since I wanted to talk to you, anyway," Charlie continued, "I thought I'd come and see if you've got time right now."

"Well, actually my lunch break is over just now."

"Only for a few minutes? I'd like to apologise to you and explain something."

Alicia sighed. "Okay, come on in. What about you, Percy?"

"I'll get back to my own work," said Percy. "See you later, Charlie." He winked and walked off towards the lift.

For a long while Charlie and Alicia sat in her office regarding each other. Finally Charlie inhaled deeply and started speaking, "I really thought, you were the reason George started taking that stuff."

"I wasn't," said Alicia matter-of-factly.

"I know that now," said Charlie.

"Well, at least this explains the way you acted at the reunion," Alicia smirked.

Charlie nodded. "I know it wasn't right, but I really thought it was your fault, and when I saw you at the reunion – with that other bloke – I dunno. I just couldn't bear it."

"George told me you nearly caught him taking Lethe."

"Yes, that was last summer."

"We broke up in January last year."

"I didn't really realise how long you two hadn't been together. Nobody talked about it, least of all George of course. When I caught him, he simply told me that he was a bit down and didn't know what to do. I made him promise he wouldn't drink that stuff, and I really was foolish enough to believe him. I had no idea he had been taking it for months before that."

"A year."

"What?" asked Charlie, raising his eyebrows.

Alicia sighed. "He'd been taking it for a year. It started the night before Fred's funeral. He told me."

"Merlin," groaned Charlie, running a hand through his hair. "A year? And I never realised it."

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Charlie," Alicia tried to comfort him. "_I_ didn't realise what was going on, either, and _I_ was his girlfriend at the time. He hid it very well."

"This would never have happened if Fred was still alive. George would have never had any chance to hide it from _him_."

Thinking about Fred made Alicia sad. "Had he still been around George would never have started taking it."

"So it was really all about losing Fred?"

"Yes. I 'spose it was."

There was a long moment of silence after this, but then Charlie sighed, "I should have known."

"Charlie, there wasn't much you could have done."

"I should have known. I almost caught him. That's when I should have recognised the signs."

"How?"

"I've seen it before. A friend of mine. In Romania. We worked together, but one day he turned his back on a dragon and it caught him. Burned three quarters of his skin. The healers could save his life, but the pain never stopped. He couldn't continue working. Then, half a year later, he suddenly comes back and applies for his old job. Our boss knew it at once."

"What are those signs you're talking about?"

"Behaving like a stranger even towards his best friends. Hardly speaking. Being distant and showing no emotion. Having no appetite. I should have realised something was up; it's not like George to be like that."

Against her will Alicia laughed. "No, not at all. But we all assumed it was still because of Fred."

Charlie shook his head. "No, in fact I simply assumed that he was ill or something. He didn't look well that day, but I guessed that it was going to be okay. I am so stupid, really. But I was just home for a couple of days from Romania and I had a lot on my mind and –"

"Stop blaming yourself," said Alicia. "I think you can be proud of yourself – you helped him through this. It must have been hard, but you were there for him. He owes you his life, Charlie."

Charlie, who been staring down at his hands on the table in front of him lifted his head to look Alicia in the eyes. "That was the least I could do. And I didn't really do it all by myself."

"You got help?" asked Alicia surprised.

"Yes," said Charlie hesitantly.

"From who?"

"Your friend Katie Bell. She's a Healer, I thought she could help me best."

Alicia could hardly believe her ears. "Katie?"

Charlie nodded. "I was worried; George seemed to be getting sicker and sicker, and in the end I sent her an owl."

"So Katie knew about the Lethe and all?"

Charlie nodded again. "I think she had even suspected it before for a while. She told me that she had offered George help a couple of times but he denied that anything was wrong and refused her help."

Alicia suddenly started feeling faint as she took in the news. "So … d'you think … does Katie … does she blame me, too?"

"No, of course not. We argued about that."

Alicia was speechless for a moment. She could feel Charlie's stare on her as she looked past him, tears forming in her eyes. "Why didn't Katie ever tell me about all that?"

Charlie sighed. "I don't know."

XXX

**A/N:** Looks as if Katie's got a few things to explain … After the next 'Past' chapter!

**Please Review!**


	14. December 24th, 1994

**A/N: **I am sorry I let you wait … hopefully the chapter makes up for it. As always I want to thank my reviewers!

I got two fantastic beta-readers, who I want to thank as well for all of their help!

**XXX  
**

**December 24th, 1994**

Alicia stared at her reflection in the mirror with a queasy feeling in her stomach. She couldn't remember ever being so excited. Tonight was the Yule Ball and she had a date with one of the most popular boys in her year. Not for the first time she wondered why George had picked her of all the pretty girls he could have asked. Not that she was ugly – and she knew that she wasn't – but there seemed to be so much more attractive girls.

Alicia let her eyes wander down her reflection, resting for a moment on her chest. Even at the age of almost seventeen, it was still relatively flat, and although her mother kept telling her that she would fill out in time, Alicia couldn't help feeling self-conscious. Even Katie had bigger breasts and she was a year younger than Alicia.

Alicia couldn't help envying her friend. She would at any time swap her long, thin, almost androgynous figure to be small and petite, but curvy in the right places like Katie. Or be tall and athletic the way Angelina was.

But then, she thought, she had a pretty face and her full long blonde hair. And the robes she was going to wear fit her perfectly. They were full-length, made from a lightly flowing material and showed of her slender waist perfectly. Alicia smiled to herself; all things considered she could only come to the conclusion that she was going to look pretty enough and George was sure to notice it.

_George._

He made her stomach queasy and her hands go sweaty. She didn't know how this could have happened. Just a year ago, Alicia had had the biggest crush on his brother Fred. And yet, she hadn't felt the slightest bit disappointed that it had been George who had asked her to the Yule Ball. She couldn't even have explained why.

Among the other students it wasn't a secret whom she would be going to the ball with, and she had an idea that not every girl was happy for her. Even although most girls couldn't even tell them apart – the Weasley twins were popular and many would have liked to go with either of them.

"But then," Sandra Maddox had said the other day, "it was no surprise they're both going with one of the Gryffindor Chasers."

"Why's that?"

Sandra shrugged. "Because I don't think they've noticed any other girls yet."

That explanation had confused Alicia, but she hadn't dared to ask any further questions, scared of the answer she might get. Maybe Sandra thought that she and George would not make a good couple and that had been Alicia's biggest fear for the last few days.

She was aware that Sandra was envious of her – for being on the Quidditch team – and pretty successfully so – and so maybe, she was envious of her for going out with George Weasley, too. But then, she had said those words in such a snide tone, and with Sandra it was always hard to tell. She did always say that the twins were way too immature for her liking, whether that was out of jealousy or simply the truth, Alicia didn't know.

But right now she had no time to think about it, especially not with Angelina and Katie bustling into the room at that moment, both being already dressed up and excited and extremely giggly.

"What in the name of Merlin are you two on?" asked Alicia. "Did old Snape finally tell you a recipe for a Potion that gets you high?"

Angelina and Katie both just giggled some more.

"Besides, Katie, this isn't even your room – where are _your_ room-mates?"

"Oh," Katie waved her off. "They're all boring – none of them got a decent date and they've been getting on my nerves all day with their jealousy!"

"Well, _Jonathan Stripes_ can't go with more than one girl," said Angelina with a snigger, putting a very distinct accentuation on the name.

"Neither can _Fred Weasley_," continued Katie in the same way. "Or _George_ – while we're at it," she added, elbowing Alicia a little bit too hard in the ribs.

"Ouch! Katie! Angelina! What the hell, are you two doing here, anyway?"

"We're waiting for you to get ready!" said Angelina, "so we can go down together, all three of us; the Queens of Gryffindor House."

"Well, you're not big-headed, are you?"

"Not in the least," said Angelina, shaking her pretty head. "Just telling the truth – nothing more, nothing less."

Alicia smiled to herself. The Queens of Gryffindor House? That couldn't have come from any other girl than her. Even if she didn't want to put it that way, it wasn't a secret that Angelina was a little bit arrogant. But she was the most popular and most envied girl in their house – though Alicia had an idea that Angelina might one day be topped by Ginny Weasley, but not for a few years. For now, Angelina was, indeed, the Queen of Gryffindor House, if there ever was anything like that.

It wasn't in Alicia's nature to hang out with people like Angelina and Katie; she was much quieter and more serious. But then there was her love and her talent for playing Quidditch and since she had tried out for the team at the beginning of third year, she was a part of it – and therefore automatically Angelina Johnson's friend.

Although Katie was a lot more like Angelina, both of the other girls had developed a closer friendship with Alicia than with each other. Alicia could only guess why but she suspected that they both saw each other as a bit of a rival as well as a friend. Today, however, it seemed that they were the best friends.

"Who's Lee Jordan going with, tonight?" asked Alicia with a sideways glance at Katie.

But before Katie could even react Angelina waved the question off and said, "Who cares? I mean Lee's really funny and all, but who would want to _go out with him_?"

Alicia suddenly got a suspicion. "Did he ask _you_?" she asked slowly.

Angelina shrugged, but she did go red a little bit. "What if he did?"

"Then he'll be really disappointed, when he sees you with Fred."

"So what? Fred asked me first – and Lee was around at the time."

"Did Fred?" asked Alicia disbelievingly.

"What's the point of all this?" asked Angelina impatiently. "I said, Fred Weasley, or none at all, remember? So if Lee can't live with this, I can't help it."

Alicia sighed. Unfortunately Angelina heard that. "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing."

But Angelina's temper wasn't to be underestimated. "Alicia – what are you trying to say?"

Alicia lifted her hands defensively. "Nothing. Now can I please do my make-up?"

Angelina turned away sulkily, but Katie jumped in at once, shouting, "Want my help? I know a lot of cool styles that would suit you, Leesh."

Angelina for once recovered quickly from being pissed off and Alicia knew better than to try to talk to her about Lee again. Lee was the clown sort of guy. He hung out with the twins and in his own way he was really cute with his dreadlocks and all – but girls found it hard to take him seriously. He would not make a great couple with Angelina, but Alicia thought that if they just went out together for a day in Hogsmeade or something, Lee would realise that for himself. But Angelina was stubborn, and unfortunately she was as obsessed with Fred as Lee was with her.

A horrible thought came to Alicia's mind – what if, tonight, she realised that she was as horrible a match for George as Angelina would be for Lee? She did know, after all, that some people thought they didn't fit together at all. But then she told herself while thinking about the snappy tone in Sandra's voice that morning, _they are just jealous._ And she had never really thought about George in that way until he had asked her out. So even if it didn't work out that was probably not going to come as such a big disappointment.

Deep down, though, she knew that that wasn't quite the truth. During that past few days ever since George had asked her, she had been excited. Sometimes the butterflies in her stomach made her even unable to concentrate in class, especially when she could see George from where she was sitting. It was hard to keep her eyes off him, really; not just because he was cute, but also because he was normally always _in action, sort of_; whether it was performing minor charms on his desk or simply goofing around with Fred and Lee – he was _always_ in action. And every now and then he would look up and their eyes would meet, and then Alicia would feel herself going bright red and would quickly look away.

Until Angelina had made an observation.

"Did you see that?" she had whispered in Alicia's ear just a few days ago during Charms.

"What?"

"George. When he looked over –"

"_Shh!_" came the hiss from Sandra who was sitting on Alicia's other side.

Angelina bent forward so she could look past Alicia and give Sandra a contemptuous glance, and Sandra glared back at her. Alicia already feared another conflict coming up between her two friends, but Angelina simply directed her attention on Alicia again and giggled, "Did you just see George's ears going all red when he saw you looking at him?"

"No," said Alicia, but she remembered said thing happening constantly on the day George had needed several tries to ask her out.

Angelina nodded fervently. "It was visible even from here. I swear he's got the biggest crush on you, Sweetie!"

A Ravenclaw girl in the row before them turned around with a nasty look on her face and whispered, "Or maybe, you just spiked his drink with a Love Potion this morning."

"Yes, and every other morning, too," said Angelina a little too loudly, causing Professor Flitwick to give the girls a suspicious glance. "Mind your own business," Angelina added to the Ravenclaw girl in a harsher tone, and the girl grinned, waggled her eyebrows and turned her attention back to their teacher.

Alicia and Angelina had kept watching George for the rest of the lesson, and he had obviously noticed it and after some time had decided to put up a show for them behind Professor Flitwick's back.

"Leesh? You still there?" Katie's voice pulled her back to the the present.

Alicia opened her eyes, suddenly remembering that she was in the bathroom getting ready for the Yule Ball and Katie had been doing her make-up while she had started dreaming. "What? Oh yeah sorry. Are you done?"

"Yep," said Katie, seemingly pleased with herself and the work she had done.

"Let me see what you've done to my face then," Alicia demanded, but when she looked into the mirror she saw that Katie had done a good job with her make-up; nothing too obvious; just enhancing Alicia's porcelain-like complexion and making her eyes seem brighter with a little bit of light eye-shadow.

"Like it?" said Katie in a contented tone.

"Oh, yes!" said Alicia, imagining the look on George's face when he would see her.

He didn't disappoint her – in any way. Not just did he gaze at her in the amazed way she had wanted him to, he also had dressed up to look very good himself.

From what she knew about him and his family she could only guess that the dress-robes he was wearing were probably second-hand or borrowed, but they looked completely new and fit nicely. But then, George was very good at charms, so maybe a few spells had helped with the robes. He had mussed up his hair in such a way that it stuck out seemingly involuntarily (while probably every strand of hair was exactly in the place it was supposed to be, maybe even enchanted to be) and that was all. But it was enough to make Alicia's knees go weak.

And the best thing of all was that George didn't seem to have eyes for any other girl. When she entered the common room he was at her side at once, holding out his arm so Alicia could link it with hers. He even ignored Fred's mocking comments coming from behind them.

On their way out they passed by Harry Potter and George's little brother Ron, who looked too miserable too even notice them.

"What's with him?" said George innocently, as if he didn't know quite well. "He's got a much prettier date than I thought he would ever get in his life."

_Prettier than me?_ Alicia wanted to ask, but instead she answered, "Well, it's not the girl he really wants to go with, is it?""

George shrugged. "Should have worked up the guts to ask her out then," he commented pitilessly and led Alicia through the portrait hole, down the stairs and right into the most exciting evening of her life.

The good thing about George was that he made up for Alicia's shyness by being talkative all the time, chatting with her happily. They were sitting at same table as Fred and Angelina and Lee and his date, Edna Wallis from Hufflepuff. Edna was a nice girl from Katie's year; she was pretty enough, but Alicia had never noticed her before. When it was time to dance they watched Harry Potter and the three other champions doing the first dance, and it was quite amusing.

"I have no idea how that idiot Davies managed to get Fleur Delacour to go out with him," George said after watching the couple for a while, with a critical air. "Honestly, he must even be, what, two years younger than her?"

"No, just one year," Lee corrected his friend. "But Fleur _is_ older than most Hogwarts students – she's eighteen, I've heard. _I_ should've asked her." He grinned.

"Well, _I_ don't think Roger's so bad," said Angelina. "He's really good at Quidditch – and not looking too bad, either –"

"Oi," said Fred at once, taking his date by the arm and pulling her from her seat, "what he can do, I can do as well." He pulled the protesting Angelina to the dancing floor – only to prove that he was the worst dancer ever. But it seemed that he and Angelina were having a lot of fun.

George gave Alicia a questioning look, and now she saw his ears going red again. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Alicia shrugged shyly. "Are you a good dancer?"

George gave a snort and then a short laugh. "About as good as Fred is," he said, his ears brightly red now, "but we can try to beat them at who has the most fun."

Alicia couldn't help grinning. "Alright," she said to her own surprise.

They danced and they did have a lot of fun, but they didn't pay much attention to Fred and Angelina. If they had they would have noticed that George's twin and Alicia's best friend had had one of their infamous arguments and were – not for the first time – not speaking to each other anymore. But instead George made Alicia forget about everyone else, especially when he suddenly bent forward and whispered into her ear, "Let's get away from here, shall we?"

The question nearly made Alicia's heart stop and she needed a while before she was finally able to ask, "Where to?"

George shrugged lightly. "Maybe outside?"

"In the cold?"

"I'll keep you warm."

Alicia stared at George, and suddenly he went deeply red, obviously realising what he had just said. "Er, I meant, getting our cloaks," he hurried to say and made to go. But Alicia caught hold of his hand.

"We'll both go."

When they were both out in the snowy yard several minutes later George put his arm around Alicia and pulled her close, "Are you still freezing?" he asked unnecessarily, because Alicia was shivering badly against him.

"Yes, but we don't have to go back inside," Alicia replied, although this being outside alone with George was nowhere near as romantic as she had imagined.

"But we can," said George, pulling her even closer.

Alicia sighed. "Okay."

"We could go into the common room," George suggested. "Nobody was there a while ago."

But the situation had changed. A few more people had left the feast to return to the common room by now – and among them was an even more miserable looking Ron, whose mood did not brighten up at the sight of his older brother entering the room arm in arm with his date. To make things worse a furious looking Fred entered the room right after George and Alicia, glaring at them in a way that made Alicia scared.

"Okay, bad idea, coming here," George admitted.

Alicia almost had to laugh. It was as if something was against them. All she wanted was a place where it was warm and she could be alone with George.

"Let's go," said George as if reading her mind and pulled her back out through the portrait hole. They walked the cold empty corridors, every now and then meeting other students, until Alicia suddenly remembered something. "The broom-cupboard," she suggested.

"Perfect," said George, beaming.

The ran, holding each other's hands, down the corridors until they found the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and found the door opposite it at once. Inside, they both looked around, confused. "Didn't it look different in here a while ago?" asked Alicia.

George shrugged. "It's a magic castle – why shouldn't the rooms inside it look different from time to time?" He tightened his grip on Alicia's hand and pulled her close. "Who cares about the room?" He was even closer now, so close that she could feel his breath graze her cheek, and Alicia knew that he was going to kiss her.

**XXX**

**A/N:** A different view on the Yule Ball … hehe … hope you've enjoyed it. Let me know!


	15. January 20th, 2000

**A/N:** Thank you as always to my reviewers; Bad Mum, Kerichi, MBP, Hondagirl, Evenstar606, x.o.gossipgirl.x.o, mustardgirl1128 satelliteblues21 & Phoenix Feather Quills!

I know the last chapter may have been surprising and didn't quite seem to fit into the plot. But I see it as just one of Alicia's happy memories, one of the things she likes to think back to again and again. There will be more of that kind of flashbacks in this story every now and then, I guess. Besides, I thought the Yule Ball chapter had to be done at some point! :)

Kerichi and Bad Mum – thank you so much your wonderful and helpful beta-work!

XXX

Chapter 15 **January 20****th****, 2000**

It was the morning after they had spoken to Hermione when George surprised Alicia at breakfast, saying, "I'm going to the Aurors' office today."

Alicia nearly choked on her cappuccino when she heard that, but as soon as she could breathe again, she smiled. "I think you're doing the right thing."

George smirked, taking her hand into his. "Let's just hope so."

Alicia decided to accompany George to his interview with the Head of the Aurors, Conrad Mollowiddle, an impressive man in his fifties, about George's height, but a good forty pounds heavier. He was bearded and spoke in a deep, powerful voice while his piercing blue eyes were fixed on George. "Sounds like you've been buying from a dealer we've been looking for for a long time. For how long has this been going on?"

George cleared his throat, looking very uncomfortable. "Roughly one and a half years," he answered hesitantly.

"And when did it stop?"

George shrugged. "'round the end of December."

The older wizard glared at him from under his thick, bushy eyebrows, making Alicia feel scared and she couldn't help thinking about Harry. If this man was his boss, he probably wasn't having an easy time as a trainee Auror.

Auror Mollowiddle cleared his throat loudly and continued to question, "And you're ready to repeat what you've told me in front of the Wizengamot?"

"Yes," said George in a surprisingly firm voice and nodded. Alicia squeezed his hand, feeling a little more comfortable when she felt him repeating the gesture. "It'll be fine," he whispered into her ear. His voice sounded confident but Alicia knew that he was just as nervous as she was.

Auror Mollowiddle gave a deep sigh and gathered together his notes. "Okay then, Mr. Weasley, you will be informed on further developments. I rely on you to help this case as much as you can. In return I will put in a good word for you."

"What sort of punishment do I have to expect?" asked George carefully, as he got up to leave.

"I don't know. I'd have to ask the Department for Magical Law but given that you came to us on your own account and that you're ready to give testimony I think they will be able to offer you a good deal. So you shouldn't worry too much. Does that help?"

"A lot," said George, and Alicia could hear the relief in his voice. "Thank you, sir."

"You should, in any case, retain a solicitor," said Mollowiddle before Alicia and George left. "Ask at the Department for Magical Law. I'm sure they will know somebody."

"Thanks," repeated George and when they were out the door he turned to Alicia with a grin on his face. "Well?"

"If you want to hear that I'm proud of you, here you go; I'm _very_ proud. But we shouldn't underestimate the situation. You should go and see Hermione right now. She can probably suggest a solicitor."

"What about you? Aren't you going to come with me?"

"No," said Alicia grimly, "you have to go alone. There's somebody else I need to have a word with."

She kissed George goodbye and headed straight for St. Mungo's Hospital. Her friend was in between patients, so she ushered Alicia into her office with an apologetic, "I've got rounds scheduled in five minutes, we'll have to make this quick."

"Why didn't you tell me about George's addiction?" Alicia asked bluntly.

Katie's face lost all colour. "I couldn't tell you, I wasn't even sure myself."

"You were sure after the night before the reunion."

"Alicia –"

"I should've known."

"Why? What could you have done?"

"I could've helped him stop taking it."

Katie sighed, rolling her eyes. "You would've gone running back to him the moment you knew, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, because I should've been there for him –"

"See? That's why I didn't tell you."

Alicia stared at her friend, speechless for a moment. "You wanted to keep us apart?"

"I had to save you from yourself," Katie tried to explain.

"So you were thinking just about me or what? What about him, huh? He was the one needing help."

Katie sighed. "Alicia, look. You know that George is my friend, too, and I have offered him help more than once. But, yes, I also had to think about you. You have this tendency to stop thinking straight when it comes to George. It wouldn't have been good for you to get back together. Especially since you couldn't have done anything for him."

"Well, maybe I could."

"What could you have done?"

"Well, I could have talked some sense into him."

"Do you really think he would have listened?"

Alicia crossed her arms in front of her chest, nodding. "Maybe."

Katie looked at her angrily, but a few seconds later her expression softened. "Alicia," she said in a gentle tone, "please. You wouldn't have been able to make him see sense. He had to realise for himself that there was a problem."

Alicia was about to protest but she knew it was no use. And deep down she even realised that Katie was right, although it would take her some time to admit that. She sighed. "Does George know you were there that night? I mean the night Charlie called you."

"No, he was pretty much out of it while I was there. He was conscious for minutes in between, but I'm sure he doesn't remember anything that happened that night. I have to say I was very surprised to see him at the Reunion that evening. He still seemed rather sick when I left him and Charlie in the morning." Here, Katie paused, taking a deep breath. "Did you know that Charlie blames you for what happened to George?"

"He did, yeah. He told me. But we talked about that. He understood that it wasn't my fault."

"Good," said Katie, genuinely relieved. "He was absolutely convinced before, that it was your fault. That's why I left so early. Charlie and I had a huge argument. He was blaming you when all you ever did was trying to help George."

"Well, I _did_ break up with him."

"That was the best decision you could've have made at the time."

"But –"

"Alicia. You couldn't have helped him. Trust me. He had to understand for himself. You were running yourself ragged, trying to help him. You had to think of yourself. Leaving him was the right thing to do."

Alicia gave her friend a doubtful look.

"Believe me," Katie went on. "The thing about addiction is that it makes people selfish and I've watched you suffer from George's behaviour long enough and that is why I didn't want you to go back. Besides, he never asked you to come back to him, did he?"

"No, not until the reunion."

"Which was still too early."

"Probably."

On Katie's face there was a hint of a smile now. "You know, Lee and I didn't agree on that. Lee thought you should give George another chance all the time."

"Does Lee know?"

"About the Lethe?"

Alicia nodded.

"No, he doesn't. He knows that something was going on with George alright but he never found out what. I think we should give George the chance to tell him for himself."

"You think, he'll do that?"

Katie shrugged. "He's your boyfriend, you know him better than I do."

Alicia nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right. And I think he'll tell Lee. Once he's ready."

"How are things with you, now you're back together?"

Alicia beamed and sighed at the same time. "Well, it's still a little difficult. George may be facing legal consequences for his consuming of Lethe. You know, it's considered Dark magic, and George should have reported the witch who tried to sell him the stuff. But instead he kept on buying it from her for a year and a half."

"What kind of consequences do you expect?"

Alicia shrugged. "So far it seems that he will just have to give testimony in court, so they can put her away into Azkaban. I really hope that's about it, but I can't help it – I've been having a funny feeling in my stomach all day. As if there's something bad going to happen."

Katie smiled compassionately and put her arm around her friend. "Don't worry too much. I am sure everything will be okay."

Alicia leaned her head on Katie's shoulder let out a deep breath. "I'm so glad I have you. You and Ange and Mum and Dad and everybody who's been there for me over the past one and a half years."

Katie chuckled. "Yeah, well, somebody _had_ to look after you. But now, I guess, we can all sit back and let George take up that duty again."

"Let's hope so."

It was later that evening when Alicia and George were having dinner there was a voice coming from the fireplace. It was Harry Potter's. "Alicia? Are you there?"

Surprised, Alicia got up from her seat and went into her living-room. When she saw Harry's head down in the flames she quickly said, "Yes, come on in, Harry."

Soon, Harry walked out of the flames in whole. He was still wearing his Auror robes and looked dishevelled and exhausted. His hair was untidier than ever and his glasses were askew. Alicia invited him to join them for dinner.

"Thanks," said Harry, gratefully. "I haven't eaten all day. Is George here, too? I've just been at his flat in Diagon Alley but nobody was there."

"Er, I sort of live here now," said George who had appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "Is something wrong?"

Harry nodded, looking rather uncomfortable. "I'm afraid so."

"Now, Harry, why don't you just sit and tell us the whole story during dinner. Anything to drink?" said Alicia, pulling Harry gently into the kitchen and making him sit down at the small table. Since there were only two chairs, Alicia transfigured the armchair in the living-room and let George carry it into the kitchen.

"Well, I could to with a glass of Firewhisky but in my job you never know when you'll have to be fit for work, so I'd better stick with tea."

Alicia made them all some tea and then she sat, waiting for Harry to speak.

"There is a problem," he started to explain, taking off his glasses to pinch his nose with his thumb and his forefinger. "After your visit to Auror Mollowiddle's office this morning he sent two Aurors to arrest your dealer immediately. Trouble is they couldn't find her. She disappeared – without a trace."

"But how – how could she know?"

Harry shrugged. "We thought about that. Maybe, when you stopped buying the potion from her she realised that you must have kicked the addiction and she expected you to go to the Authorities sooner or later. She must have known a lot more about you than you think. Or she put you under a spell that told her when you were about to betray her. Or maybe she had somebody watch you for her."

There was a long silence. The thought that this dirty old witch had had George followed was frightening.

"But I've never even told her my name," George protested half-heartedly.

"Oh please, did you really think she didn't know who you are?"

George looked rather subdued as he considered the question. "Well, I guess, she did," he admitted and suddenly Alicia remembered what he had told her.

"Of course she knew," she said. "She asked if you were George Weasley, and you thought that she had probably seen your picture in the Prophet after the war."

George nodded slowly then turned to Harry. "So, what d'you reckon's gonna happen, if you can't find her at all?"

Harry didn't answer right away. He put his cup of tea aside and Alicia realised that he hadn't touched his food, yet.

"Well," said Harry, "the investigation will be continued. I'm afraid you will be questioned a few more times, so maybe we can get some information on where she could have gone to –"

"She could've gone anywhere," interrupted George, "I haven't got any bloody clue, where she disappeared to."

"Me and another trainee have been working on this all day. Turns out – according to your description – that we already have got a file on the old bat. Though she does have more names than the last four generations of your family. And that means something …" He gave George a sly grin.

"Oi! What's that s'posed to mean?" But George was grinning, too.

Harry smiled but not for long. "Aurors have tried to catch that dealer for a long time. If we don't find her, I'm afraid you will be held responsible."

"Responsible? For what?"

"For endangering young witches and wizards by not helping us catch a drug dealer. She could already be selling that stuff to others somewhere else."

"Are you blaming me?" George asked angrily. Alicia was almost afraid that there would be a fight, for Harry wasn't known for his calm temper, either, but Harry kept cool.

"Calm down, George," he said. "You know _I_ don't blame you – after all that's happened. What with Fred … – you know. But I'm afraid other people might blame you, you see. That's why I'm here. I wanted to tell you that you should try and think about every meeting you've had with her. Maybe she said something that could help us find her."

George, who had sat down again, still looked angry, but he was creasing his forehead as if he was thinking hard. "I don't think I can help you."

Harry sighed. "Think some more. I know the Department of Magical can offer you a deal for giving testimony. But with no dealer to testify against there will be no deal."

"What if I take back my statement?"

"Not believable," Harry interrupted him, rolling his eyes. "And don't forget that it's not uncommon to use Veritaserum in questionings."

Impatiently George shook his head. "I don't remember anything about her, really. Just what she looked like – and I told your boss that already," he said hotly to Harry.

Alicia put her hand on his arm gently. "Please," she said. "Try."

George sighed. "Okay, I'll try."

There was another long silence which George ended by asking, "What if we don't find her?"

"Like I said, you will be held responsible, then."

"And that means?"

"That means that you might get convicted for not working with the Aurors."

George stared at Harry, his eyes wide. "What? But I'm _trying_ to help you, aren't I?"

"Trying sometimes isn't enough."

"Does this mean that I will have to go to Azkaban?"

Harry didn't answer right away. He sighed, pushed up his glasses up on his nose and finally replied, "I'm not familiar with punishments. My job is just to catch the bad guys. Hermione should know better. But all things considered I'd say, no. That would be very unlikely. But the whole affair will probably be on the news. Everybody will know."

George paled. "On the news? In the Prophet you mean? That could ruin my business."

"But he would be on the news anyway, wouldn't he?" Alicia objected.

"But not as the bad guy," said George and Harry nodded. "Merlin's balls – no mother will let their child buy anything from me ever again."

"Now, let's not worry about that now," said Harry. "The investigation will be continued and there's still a chance we find her before your trial."

"Hopefully."

Harry who still hadn't eaten more than a few bites got up. "Look, I'm sorry about all this. I wish I could help you more. Can I use some of your Floo powder? I have to get going, Ginny's complaining about my work hours already."

"Sure," said Alicia.

Before he threw the powder into the flames Harry gave both, Alicia and George, one last serious look. "I'll keep you updated," he promised. "Take care of yourself, you two." Then he walked into the green flames and was gone.

Alicia grabbed George's hand and pulled him back into the kitchen. "C'mon love, let's finish dinner."

But George didn't react. He was staring into space, seemingly lost in thoughts.

"George?"

"Didn't Harry say something about that witch having me followed?"

"Yeah …" said Alicia hesitantly. "Yeah, I think he did. George? What's on your mind?"

But George simply shook his head, his mouth pressed into a thin line. Then he turned on his heals to go and get his wand that lay on the kitchen counter and before Alicia could ask any more questions, he Disapparated.

XXX

**A/N:** Let me know what you think! **REVIEW!**


	16. July 19th, 1997

**A/N:** As usually I want to thank my readers first. I loved your reviews; they always keep me going!

Now, I mustn't forget to attend to my _**favourite**_ review … so here's to you, **Honest101**: I do NOT suck. Because I can write stories in two different languages and you haven't even written any in one! And if there's anything else you have to tell me, you will have to write it into your diary or something because _**I**_ blocked you. There.

Sorry about that, folks, but at least I'm feeling better now.

So here's another Past chap, offering you more background information on our two beloved main characters ...

**XXX  
**

**July 17th, 1997**

It was easy to forget that back in England Voldemort was increasing his power with every minute, aiming to take over the Ministry for Magic and endangering not just the Wizarding community but also the Muggle community, when you were sitting on the beach in South France. That was the reason why George had brought Alicia here, to the French Mediterranean Coast, for the weekend.

To try and forget for a bit.

It had been a surprise for Alicia's nineteenth birthday three weeks ago; the shop was going well, and George had easily been able to afford two rides on the International Floo, from London to Marseilles and back.

The sun was much fiercer here than in England and Alicia had had to perform several protection spells to keep her light skin from getting severely burned. But she was enjoying every minute here.

It was just a weekend. Away from it all.

And all was well, here.

But then, not quite.

One look over at her boyfriend on the blanket next to her told Alicia that he was not enjoying himself as much as she was. George was sitting quietly with his knees drawn up and hands clasped together on top of them while looking over the sea towards the horizon with a frown on his face. Surely it was possible that he was just furrowing his brow because the sunlight was blinding him, but Alicia didn't think that it was that. Ever since they had arrived here in France on Friday afternoon, George had seemed preoccupied.

It was understandable, really, what with his oldest brother being attacked by a werewolf and his youngest brother being in possible danger, too. And after what had happened to Dumbledore. Fortunately at least Bill was going to be okay. That was a relief, but all in all it had been a shock for the family, and Alicia knew that, no matter how hard he was trying to hide it, it was still bothering George.

And then there was Ron, and nobody knew what he was up to, though George had told Alicia that he and Fred suspected that there were plans. "– plans he doesn't tell us for a reason."

It wasn't that for the whole time in France George had been miserable; he had had a lot of fun on Friday afternoon, chasing Alicia across the beach, picking her up and carrying her into the water. He had enjoyed taking her out to a fancy restaurant by the beach that evening to indulge in expensive French food and sip wine while looking across the sea in the red light of the setting sun. He been passionate when they had made love underneath the palm trees on the dark beach that night, and happy when they had fallen asleep in their luxurious hotel bed later – but through all that Alicia had felt, that the situation back in England had not quite left his mind.

And then there were moments like this, when the silence between them seemingly made it impossible for George to take his mind off things. A silence that didn't happen often, because usually, he hated silence. More and more Alicia was beginning to understand why he talked so much, even when what he wasn't really saying anything. It was during those silent moments that Alicia could manage to catch him with his guard down.

At the moment he seemed so deep in thought that he didn't even realise Alicia looking at him. Thinking about it, she realised that she and George and lost a whole year in their relationship because of what was going on in England. In fact, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself was indirectly to blame even for that.

Alicia and George had got close in their sixth year at school; it had been a harmless relationship, consisting of trips to Hogsmeade while holding hands or secret kisses in the broom cupboard they later found out was called the _Room of Requirement_.

But then there had been the news of the He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named being back, at the end of the school year, and that had changed everything. The whole summer Alicia had spent worrying because there had been barely any news from George. Alicia had known that his family was close with Harry Potter and therefore active in the resistance. When school had started again and Alicia had overcome the relief to see that George and his siblings were alive and well, the arguments had started. Alicia had felt that she had a right to know what he had been up to during summer and why he had left her worrying. But George had refused to tell her, saying that he wasn't allowed to talk about it. That had been the end of their relationship then.

So their last year at school had passed and they had even completely ignored each other, until Fred and George had left school to found their own business. Several weeks later Alicia had got the letter from George in which he had invited her to the opening of the joke shop.

Alicia sighed. So much had changed in the past year, but right now she was sure that she loved George more than ever. So it bothered her all the more when he seemed as troubled as he did now.

She eyed him carefully; the deep frown that was creasing his forehead told her that there was a lot of thinking going on behind it. Alicia let her eyes wander on over his body, clad only in a pair of shorts. She couldn't help thinking that he looked sexy in those shorts, tall and toned from years of Quidditch practice. The lack of training after the end of school added to the stress of being a shop owner had made him gain a little weight which, in spite of what he said, wasn't "all muscle", but Alicia thought that it suited him.

What she didn't like was the way his arms and shoulders were beginning to look red from the burning sun, giving him what Alicia thought was the look of the typical English tourist. She wondered how many more freckles he would have when they returned to England after this trip and could already hear him groan when he realised.

"You're getting a bit red, love," Alicia said gently and reached out her hand to touch him. When her fingertips made contact with his arm he winced, another sign how deeply he had been lost in thoughts. He turned his head and his eyes became focused on her.

"What did you say?"

"You're getting sun-burned," said Alicia with a worried note in her voice. "Didn't you perform another sun protection spell after lunch?"

"No, I totally forgot about that."

Alicia smiled. "Well, it's your skin you're ruining, not mine. Besides, _you_ are the one you will have to endure the pain of your sunburn tonight."

"But there can be something done about the pain, can't there?" The frown on his face had disappeared and he was grinning now. But Alicia knew, whatever had bothered him wasn't forgotten.

"I can give you a potion," said Alicia. "It doesn't work so well with sunburn, though. You'd be better off using a protection spell."

"Licia, I can hardly use magic with all the Muggles around."

"Well, we _could_ go back to our Hotel room –"

George grinned as he stretched out his legs and leaned back on his arms. "You just want to be alone with me."

Alicia moved on to her knees so she could bend over and bring her face within inches of his, while propping herself on her arms with one hand between his legs. "Would that be so bad?"

"Whoa!" His eyes were fixed on her arm for a moment, then he moved them up to meet hers. "What's this? What happened to the shy little girl I once knew?"

"I suppose, you have turned her into a little monster," said Alicia with a giggle. With a pout she added, "You know, you were supposed to kiss me and take me up to the hotel room."

"Well, I could have done that. But this is our last afternoon on the beach – there's lots of time to spend in bed tomorrow when we're back home."

"Is there? Don't you have to go to the shop right away, see if business has gone well?" asked Alicia mockingly.

"Am I _that_ bad?"

"Sometimes." She pinched him.

"Ouch! What was that for? Just you wait!"

Giggling, Alicia scrambled to her feet and tried to run, but George caught her ankle and made her fall over into the white sand. He started tickling her with one hand while holding her with the other and she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, until they were both out of breath. Then he kissed her.

"I love you," he managed between the kisses.

Alicia felt that at this rate they _would_ end up in their room sooner or later. "I love you, too," she got out, breathlessly.

"Shame we can't just Disapparate back to the hotel Apparate back here later."

"Well, that wouldn't be a good thing to do with all these Muggles around, wouldn't it?" Alicia replied sarcastically. "How about walking?"

"Or running."

Giggling, they both got to their feet. Running in the sand was far more difficult than Alicia had expected and when they had finally reached their hotel a couple of minutes later, she thought that they were probably both too exhausted to do what they had planned. But when the door closed behind them and George kissed her, moving her towards the bed, she knew better.

After some passionate love-making, Alicia found herself lying on her back next to George with their hands touching, feeling happy and relaxed and suddenly very sleepy. It was nice and cool in the room, a relief compared to the heat outside. Alicia felt her eyelids drooping. "George?"

"Huh?"

"You 'sleep?"

"Almost –" She saw him open one eye and lift his arm, pulling her close. That way they both fell asleep.

When Alicia woke up she was alone in the bed. She yawned, rubbed her eyes and sat up, propped on one arm. "George?"

He was sitting on the window sill, his legs dangling out through the open window. When she called his name he turned around and smiled.

"What are you doing there?" asked Alicia. She crawled over to the edge of the bed and fished her bikini and her skirt from where they had landed on the ground a couple of hours before, to pull them back on.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

He shrugged. "Things."

"What things?" Alicia got dressed and walked over to hug him from behind.

"Oh, you know – just things. The shop, my family, _you_ –"

"Me? What did you think about me?"

George gave her a gentle smile. "That I love you."

_I love you._ He had kept repeating the phrase so many times lately that it made her wonder. "George, is there something you're not telling me?"

"What?"

"You keep telling me you love me so many times lately. Should I worry?"

"Worry? What are you talking about?"

Alicia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why are you so desperate to make sure that I know you love me?"

"Because I do. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Alicia knitted her brows. "But you are not planning something, are you?"

"What do you mean, planning something?"

"Something dangerous. Like your brother. Like Ron. You keep saying that he and Harry are planning something they won't tell the family about, and maybe you and Fred –"

Swinging his legs back into the room George jumped off the window sill. He put his arms around Alicia and said, "You worry too much."

"George, what is it you are you planning? _Is it_ something dangerous?"

He sighed and she could feel his breath beside her ear. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"No, I most certainly won't," said Alicia imitating the tone he always used when he was being stubborn about something. She waited for him to elaborate but he simply shook his head.

"Let's take a shower and go get some dinner," he suggested instead. "And stop worrying, will you?"

"Well, that's rich coming from you," said Alicia who was beginning to feel irritated. "_You're_ the one who's been so off earlier on the beach."

"Licia," he said gently, "is it a surprise I'm concerned? Considering what happened during the last couple of months? Bill was attacked, Dumbledore died, Ron was poisoned. Every day the same two wizards walk past the shop several times, and Fred and I think that they're maybe Death Eaters, watching us – and all this isn't going to stop any time soon –"

"Hold on, you and Fred are being _watched_? You haven't told me that!"

"We're not even sure they're Death Eaters."

"What if they are?"

"Then we will have to be careful."

Alicia shook her head stubbornly. "But why are they watching you?"

"I don't think they're watching just us. They're probably watching all the ones working in the other shops as well."

"And you're not scared?"

"Of them? No. They can't harm us, especially not by daylight."

"But people have disappeared before – think about Florean Fortescue. Mr. Ollivander –"

"Ollivander is an old man. We aren't. And why would they harm us? We're pure-bloods and we're –"

"You're fighting against You-Know-Who."

"Fighting?" He narrowed his eyes, and with every passing minute, Alicia's suspicion grew that he was hiding something from her. "What do you mean, fighting?"

"_You_ tell _me_," she demanded. "I know you're involved into something, some sort of – I don't know – activation or something?" George didn't answer, and that seemed to confirm Alicia's suspicion. "You are, aren't you?"

"Even _if_ I am, I cannot talk to you about that," George said slowly.

"Why?"

"Because –" He sighed and then said, "I can't say anything else. I'm sorry, Licia, really. You will just have to trust me. I'm not in danger, okay? And neither are you, as long as I'm here."

"But why can't you just tell me what is going on?"

"Because I can't," he said harshly, but a second later his expression softened and he attempted to hug her.

She tried to push him away, but he simply took hold of her arms and she had neither the physical nor the emotional strength to fight him off. He wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him back. Suddenly the tears began to well up and before she could help it a sob escaped her.

"Licia? Are you crying?"

She was. So much she could not even answer. The only thing she capable of was to cling to him and keep on sobbing into his shoulder. He held her tightly and waited patiently until she had finally calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm – 'm – sorry," she finally managed to stutter, still interrupted by sobs. "It's – just – I'm sc-scared."

"Guess, we all are. But we'll be okay. Trust me." He grinned. "Now, how about a shower, some dinner and more sex underneath palm trees?"

Alicia wiped her eyes, sniffed and smiled. "Or we take an early evening swim in the sea, _then_ take a shower and go to dinner."

George shrugged lightly, putting his hands into his pockets. "As long as we're having sex afterwards –"

Despite everything Alicia couldn't help laughing. She nudged him in the ribs and said, "Sometimes you're unbelievable."

**XXX**

**A/N:** Now, if you want to **review**, feel free to do so! If you want to **flame**, go write our own story first!


	17. January 22nd, 2000

**A/N:** First of all a **HUGE** Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! satelliteblues21, Phoenix Feather Quills, x.o.gossipgirl.x.o, trustsnape38, Squealing Lit. Fan, hondagirl, Kerichi, book babe1990, MBP, Evenstar606, Tina101, Bad Mum, uniquegrl7, S0phia.weasley, shannoneduffy, mustardgirl1128 & hannahannah - thanks for all your support and kind words!

I'm really happy that so many are reading this! :)

XXX

Chapter 17 **January 22nd, 2000**

On Saturday morning Alicia woke up early. Next to her George was still asleep, snoring lightly. After checking the time – it was only 7.30 – Alicia turned over and tried to get back to sleep. When it became clear after about an hour that it wouldn't work, she decided that she could as well get up now. There was a lot of housekeeping to be done, anyway.

Alicia couldn't concentrate. She couldn't help thinking about Thursday evening, when George had taken off without telling her what he was up to. _Again_. Even after his return, she hadn't managed to get much information out of him.

"I have a suspicion," was all he had said. "I'll tell you when I know more."

In the end, Alicia had given up.

It was around 10.30 when a knock on the door and a familiar voice interrupted Alicia's constant stream of unpleasant thoughts. "Leesh, you there? It's Katie!"

"Er, yeah. Come on in!" Alicia waved her wand at the door and it opened, revealing a smiling Katie. "Have you had breakfast, yet?" she asked, stepping into Alicia's flat.

Alicia shook her head. "No. But I'm not really that hungry anyway."

Katie sighed compassionately. "Trouble again?"

Alicia shrugged. "Sort of."

"George?"

When Alicia didn't answer Katie continued asking, "What's wrong? He okay? You seem worried."

"He's fine. At least I think so. It's just that – well, it seems that he is up to something."

"Up to something?"

"He won't tell me what." Alicia told her friend about Harry's visit two nights ago. "And then after Harry left George took off without a word. Ten minutes later I got an owl from his brother Charlie saying that I wasn't to worry, George was with him and they were going to pay somebody a visit."

"And George never told you who they went to see?" asked Katie disbelievingly.

"No, he didn't."

"Did you ask him?"

"What? Of _course_ I asked him!"

Katie shook her head. "Did you _really_ ask him?"

Alicia frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alicia, you can't keep letting him do that!"

"Letting him do what?"

"Letting him get away with … well, with anything. That is _exactly_ why I haven't told you about my suspicion that he was taking something. You never really stand up to him."

"I do!"

"No, you don't. All he has to do is give you puppy dog eyes and you cave in to whatever he wants. _Every time!_ Just think what would've happened if you had known about him possibly being addicted! You would have gone right back to him and he would have taken advantage of you."

"He would never do that," Alicia objected.

"I'm afraid he would. He wasn't quite himself when he was under the influence of that stuff. He would have told you all the time, tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'm going to stop taking it. Tomorrow, everything will go back to normal. And you would've agreed."

"I wouldn't." Deep down Alicia knew that Katie was probably right but she didn't want to admit it, not yet at least. She always tended to give in to George way too easily. Lowering her head she avoided looking at her friend while Katie continued talking.

"Did you know that it was because of you _not_ being there that he finally realised what he was actually doing?"

"You mean, he stopped using because of me?"

"Yes," Katie confirmed, eagerly. "Because he realised that his behaviour had consequences. It's what I've always said – you just have to stay consequent and he'd do anything for you."

"You really think so?" asked Alicia and couldn't help smiling.

Katie nodded and hugged her friend.

"I hope he didn't hear us," said Alicia suddenly, breaking free from the hug.

"He's here?"

"Yeah, but he was still sleeping a moment ago. Ron's minding the shop today – so George doesn't have to be there until later."

"Well, it's good he's here, 'cos I wanted to talk to him, too."

"About what?"

"I'm afraid he's not going to like it. I will need you to back me up."

"On _what_?"

Before Katie could reply, the bedroom door opened and George stuck his head out. "Licia, d'you know where I put my –" he interrupted himself when he saw Katie. A huge grin appeared on his face. "Why, it's Katie Bell! What a surprise to see _you_, little Katie!" He did seem genuinely surprised to see their friend so Alicia didn't think that he had heard anything of her and Katie's conversation.

Katie chuckled. "Good or bad surprise?"

"Lovely surprise," said George with his usual distinctive charm, exiting the bedroom wearing only boxers. "Haven't seen you in ages! Don't go away, I'll just take a quick shower and be with you in five minutes!"

It took him less than five minutes to get showered and dressed and come back, smelling of shampoo (_Alicia's_ shampoo, which Alicia acknowledged with a smile), wet hair sticking out in all directions. He gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek then greeted Katie with a hug.

Katie stood on tiptoe returning the gesture, then moved back to look George up and down. "You're looking good, George," she said.

He grinned broadly. "Thanks. Unfortunately, I'm taken."

Katie rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean," she said.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't know."

"Think about it. I believe you do."

Realisation dawned on him and he narrowed his eyes. "How much do you know about it?"

"Pretty much everything," said Katie unconcernedly.

"But –"

"George, I'm a Healer. I recognised the signs. And I've tried to talk to you, remember? Even though you denied it and wouldn't accept my help I knew. Besides, your brother Charlie asked me for help the night before the reunion."

"You were _there_?"

"Yes, I was. You were pretty much out of it, so I don't expect you to remember."

"But you never said anything about it. Not at the reunion, not at New Year's Eve, not when I came to Lee's party at WWN at the beginning of January. Why?"

"Two reasons," said Katie. "One, there were always too many people around on every occasion we met, and two, I didn't want you to react the way you're reacting right now."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively George asked, "So what changed your mind then?"

Katie sighed. "I've thought about it a lot, lately. And the more I thought the more worried I became."

"No reason for that, everything's fine. _I_ am fine."

Katie gave George a doubtful look. "Are you? The other night, when Charlie called me, you were pretty sick."

"That was _weeks_ ago. I was going through withdrawal."

"I know. That's exactly what worries me. You should get checked over by a Healer. I could do that any time –"

George shook his head empathically. "No, I'm _fine_, Kates. Besides, we're friends and I don't like the thought of you seeing me as a patient."

"Let another Healer do it, then –"

"Katie –"

"Okay, look. If you won't go to a Healer then at least take a look at this –" From the pocket of her jeans Katie pulled a small, folded piece of paper which she handed to George. He unfolded it but when he saw what it was his expression fell. It was a St. Mungo's leaflet and Alicia could see the title that said, 'Life After Lethe – Psychological Guide To Cope Without The Potion'.

Alicia nearly laughed. She knew that the situation wasn't a laughing matter, but the thought of George going to a psychologist for help just seemed absurd to her. And not just to her obviously, because George thrust the paper back, right into Katie's hands, at once.

"A _headshrinker_? No way, I'm not going to see a sodding _headshrinker_! I mean, just crazy people go there, right?"

Katie gave Alicia a short glance before she turned to George again. "It doesn't mean you're crazy. It's just talking. You need understand your past mistakes in order to keep yourself from repeating them."

To Alicia's surprise George smiled at their friend. "Katie," he said with a sigh, "I know you're just trying to help, but there's no need to worry. I've never been better, have I, Licia?"

Katie and George were both looking at Alicia now, expectantly. She looked from one to the other; Katie was raising her eyebrows while George was smiling calmly. Before she could help it Alicia found herself saying, "I don't know, Kates … if he says he's fine … shouldn't we believe him?"

At that George grinned broadly, while Katie simply shook her head and ran a hand over her face. And of course Alicia felt bad at once. Why did she say that? She had stood up to George before, hadn't she? When she had asked him to tell his parents about the Lethe, for example. Or when she had broken up with him (not that she wanted to think of _that_, now). But one look at Katie made it quite clear that her friend had expected more of her, although she didn't say anything else.

"Anybody hungry?" asked George, still looking decidedly pleased with himself. "I'm starving. How 'bout we all grab a bite at the Leaky? My treat. – Katie, why didn't you bring Lee, by the way? Haven't seen much of him lately!"

"Neither have I", said Katie gloomily. "He's all over Europe with that silly radio show of his. Look, I'm sorry but I don't think I can join you, I have to get to work. My shift starts in twenty minutes."

"Okay," George said with a shrug. "It was good to see you anyway, little Katie."

"You too," said Katie and hugged them both. "And if you change your mind about that –" she help up the leaflet and put it on the table "– let me know."

After Katie had left Alicia picked up the piece of paper when George wasn't looking, folded it and put it into the back pocket of her jeans. She and George had an early lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and afterwards George left for work while Alicia decided to go and see Angelina.

When her best friend opened the door Alicia had a distinct feeling that she had come in a bad moment. But Angelina let her in, anyway. They sat on the sofa in her tiny, crowded flat, sipping tea. Alicia took a look around.

"Wow, this place looks relatively tidy – compared to usually," she said.

Angelina smiled sourly. "Yeah, well … I sort of had a lot of time, lately."

"Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong. Except –"

"Except what?"

Angelina let out an annoyed sigh and said, "Well, Oliver and I broke up. That's all."

"That's _all_?" asked Alicia. "But … that's terrible!"

"Oh c'mon, Leesh, it isn't _that_ bad. We never fit together, anyway."

"When did you break up?"

"A couple of days ago. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I needed time to think, and I also thought that you have enough on your plate already – what with you just rebuilding your own relationship with George."

"And _why_ did you end it? Or was it him?"

Angelina shook her head. "No, it was me." She shrugged then started to explain, "It didn't really work out from the start. I just didn't want to see it. But the only thing Oliver is committed to is Quidditch. I'd be second best all the time. Plus, I'm sort of jealous for his career is going so well, while I'm still stuck with bloody second rate teams interested in me. It was annoying. He's also not …" Her voice trailed away.

"He's not Fred," Alicia ended the sentence, knowing quite well what her friend was thinking.

"Well, Oliver's not the man I've been looking for," said Angelina, while avoiding direct eye contact. "So I ended it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be – it was the right decision. But let's not talk about it anymore. How're things with you and George?"

"Slowly getting back to normal. Well, as close to normal as can be – after all that's happened in the last two years. And there's happened a lot I had no idea about."

Angelina creased her forehead. "What do you mean?"

Alicia hesitated, but decided to confide in her best friend. "I need you to promise that you won't talk to anybody about what I will tell you now."

"What?" Angelina's expression became more and more worried. "What happened?"

"Lina, will you promise not to talk about it?"

"Sure," said Angelina. "C'mon, tell me."

"Honestly?"

"Alicia!"

"Okay, here goes then …" And she told Angelina everything she had learned about George in the past weeks, ending with the tale of Harry's visit two nights ago.

"So after Harry left, George just went off and never told you where he was?"

Alicia nodded.

"And Katie told you off for letting him get away with it?"

Again, Alicia nodded, slowly, waiting for Angelina's reaction.

Angelina took her time, contemplating everything that she had heard. Finally she said, very carefully, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Katie. If you want your relationship with George to work, you will have to put your foot down in situations like this. I mean, you _do_ shy away from arguments, don't you? Especially with George."

"Not always," Alicia protested at once.

"But in most cases you do."

"Well, he wouldn't have told his family or anybody else about the Lethe, yet, if it hadn't been for me."

"That's true. But why don't you make a point more often? Why not about him not telling you what happened on Thursday?"

"I tried. I really did. But he can so damn stubborn."

"Did he say why he didn't want to tell you? Not that _I don't want you to worry _crap again, was it?"

Alicia nodded. "Sort of." She felt her eyes filling with tears. Why did she always have to cry so easily?

Angelina saw how upset her friend was and put her arm around her. Alicia let out a sob but then she tried to compose herself. "It's just so hard sometimes …" she managed to get out. "So difficult to get through to him. I wish I could understand him the way Fred could."

"Alicia, no one can understand him like Fred did," said Angelina calmingly and hugged her friend. "It's just the way it is. _I_ think you two are doing great. Look at me and Fred – we never even managed to maintain a relationship like you and George had – and have again, now."

Wiping her eyes Alicia looked at her friend sympathetically. "You really wanted that, too, didn't you?"

"Yeah … I guess, I did. Somehow. But things were different with Fred and me. We both couldn't really admit how we felt about each other. Anyway, no use in thinking about it. Fred's gone – and nothing in the world can bring him back."

"Oh, Lina, I'm so sorry." This time it was Alicia who put her arms around her friend but Angelina tolerated it only for a few seconds.

"Don't worry about me, Leesh. I'll find somebody someday. You'd better try and keep your own relationship on the right track. Tell George that he has to confide in you or otherwise things won't work out. He'll come to his senses."

"You think so?"

"I _know _that. Think about it, Leesh, all the things he went through, just to win you back. He loves you."

Talking to Angelina gave Alicia new strength and determination. When George came home from the shop that evening, she waited until after dinner, when they'd cleared away the last dish, to say firmly, "George, we need to talk."

To Alicia's surprise George replied, "Yeah, I guess we do. You mean about Thursday night, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. What happened on Thursday, George?"

He sighed, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'll tell you."

XXX

**A/N:** Wanna guess which will be the next Past chapter?! Tell me in your **review**! ;)


	18. January 20th, 2000 II

**A/N:** Hi everybody - I know it's been a while since I last posted. Sorry I let you wait!

As always I want to thank my reviewers! FunkyFiction, mustardgirl1128, Bad Mum, Evenstar606, bubblegumpinktonks, x.o.gossipgirl.x.o, hondagirl, S0phia.weasley, Kerichi, Phoenix Feather Quills, hannahannah, Tina101 – you're great!

XXX

Chapter 18 **January 20****th****, 2000**

George found Charlie in his and Bill's old bedroom at The Burrow. He was so busy, reading the _Prophet_, he didn't even look up when his brother came in.

"Hi Char – what are you reading?"

"George! What are _you_ doing here?"

"I need your help."

Looking worried, Charlie put the paper away. He motioned for George to close the door behind him and sit down. "Well?"

But George's attention was fixed on the newspaper. He had just realised which part of it Charlie had been reading. "You're looking for a job? Are you coming back?" he asked, thrilled.

"Yeah, I was thinking about moving back to England for awhile. I'm missing it."

George grinned broadly. "What – the English rain? Our beloved old Burrow? Mum's cooking?"

Charlie smirked, rubbing his stomach. "All of the above, especially Mum's cooking. And you wouldn't believe how much she's been spoiling me the last couple of days."

"Why are you here now, anyway? Shouldn't you be in Romania?" asked George. He had wanted to ask his brother for days but hadn't had a chance to do so yet.

After a moment's hesitation, Charlie answered, "Because of you."

"Me?" said George, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"You. In Romania I couldn't help thinking about – well – about the night before the reunion. I couldn't get it out of my mind. You were so sick, and then I was worried that after you saw Alicia with that other bloke you might – you know ..."

"What? Relapse?"

Charlie nodded.

"Well, I didn't." George didn't know if he should feel happy or guilty that Charlie had returned for his sake.

"But you did look rather miserable that morning after the reunion when I came by your place before I left for Romania."

"Maybe, but I'm fine now."

Charlie gave his brother a critical look-over. "At least you look a lot better than you did in December. Is everything all right now with you and Alicia?"

"Going great," said George a little impatiently. He hadn't come to discuss his relationship or his state of health with his brother. "Charlie, could we talk about all this another time? There is something I need your help with right now. Something important."

Charlie sighed but smiled at the same time. "What is it this time?"

George told his older brother about Harry's visit.

After George had ended, Charlie asked, "And what is your plan?"

"That old hag knew exactly who I was and that would be the perfect victim. Somebody must've told her."

"And you're thinking of –?"

"David Montague."

"Who is he?"

"A Slytherin from my year. Fred and I couldn't stand him and he hated us, too. In seventh year Fred and I pushed him into that vanishing cabinet when he tried to take points from Gryffindor to punish us for simply being _there_."

"Doesn't sound like a reason to push somebody into a vanishing cabinet to me," said Charlie seriously.

"Yeah, well, I _did_ feel sorry afterwards," said George airily. He grinned.

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I didn't. But even that doesn't give him the right to help that dirty old hag get me addicted to Lethe."

"Then let's go and pay him a visit," said Charlie, getting up. He folded the newspaper and threw it on the bed before diving under the same bed to find his shoes. They wrote a short message for Alicia, or rather, Charlie wrote it because, "then she knows for sure you'll be with me and that I'll be okay."

A few minutes later, George had Apparated them both to the house of the Montagues. He knew the address thanks to Lydia, Montague's wife, who was a customer at WWW.

He knocked on the door. It didn't take long until it was opened.

"Weasley," said David Montague. He looked surprised. "What the heck are _you_ doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," said George, putting his foot in the space between the door and its frame.

"Talk to me? What about?"

"I guess you know that very well."

"I have no idea." Montague opened the door a little further – and that was when he noticed Charlie standing a few steps behind George, with his hands on his hips. "What the – you brought your _brother_ to accompany you?"

"I don't trust you, Montague."

"Well, I don't trust you, either, but since you're the one who appeared on my doorstep, spill it, Weasley. What's this all about?"

George said, "Remember the last time we met? In that pub down in Knockturn Alley? We had a fight and the bartender asked me to leave afterwards."

"Yeah – so?"

"So outside I met a witch who tried to sell me Lethe."

"Bloody hell, don't tell me you were so stupid as to buy it."

"Whether I did or not, somebody must've told her that I'd be a pretty good victim because she came straight up to me and wasn't even really very careful when she offered me the potion."

Montague frowned. "And you're thinking it was me who told her?"

"Well, you knew about Fred _and_ you had seen me drink in the pub several times that week. Plus, since your wife's a customer at my shop you could keep an eye on me through her."

"Leave my wife out of this. And _I_ have left you well alone, too, except for that one evening –"

"Yeah, and that evening you get me involved in a fight and thrown out of the bar and next thing she's there trying to sell me drugs. That sound like a coincidence to you?"

Montague stepped back and shrugged. "Well, it must have been. Either that or somebody else worked for her. I have nothing to do with this. I might have been nasty to you and your brothers, when we were at school. I admit that I have hated you lot, yes, but I never cared enough to risk what I've got only to get _you_ in such trouble as this. We all grow up at some point, and I have reached that point. I've grown past revenge."

"Well, I'm guessing who ever worked for her got _paid_ for it."

"I couldn't tell you because it wasn't me."

The two stared at each other for a long time, but Montague had sounded absolutely honest and George was beginning to doubt that he had anything to do with it. "But who else could have been her informant?"

"Did you consider the bartender? After all, _he_ was the one who sent you outside."

It sounded at least possible. George looked at Charlie who nodded, and then turned back to Montague, who was still standing in the doorway of his house, shivering slightly in the cold January air.

"Alright, we'll go and talk to him, then. Thank you." George couldn't really believe he had actually thanked Montague – he and Fred had _loathed_ the guy when they were still at school. But before he knew it he found himself saying, "Oh – and David? I'm sorry about the vanishing cabinet, back in seventh year."

Montague who had been closing the door came back outside. "No worries, it's been a long time. Like I said, we all grow up."

George nodded and made to leave.

"George?" said Montague.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your brother. About Fred."

"Yeah," said George. "Me too."

As he walked along the small path back that led through the garden, he felt Charlie's hand on his shoulder. He knew it was meant to be comforting, but it was the wrong moment for such gestures, and George simply shrugged it off. "We need to talk to that bartender."

The pub, _The Dragon's Skull_, had just opened. There weren't many people there yet, so they found the wizard they were looking for easily enough. George was nervous; with Montague it had been simple but he had no idea how to approach this guy. He felt for his wand; it was safely in place; tucked into the waistband of his jeans and well hidden by his robes.

George and Charlie found a place by the counter and ordered two mugs of Troll Beer. George had never drunk Troll Beer before – in Diagon Alley nobody sold it – but Charlie had said that in Romania, "nobody ever drinks anything else!" Soon, however, George found out, why it wasn't popular – there were huge slimy lumps in it!

"Ugh, Charlie, what the hell's in this stuff?"

But Charlie just elbowed him hard in the ribs. "He's coming our way," he whispered, motioning at the bartender.

The bartender asked them, "Everything alright?"

Charlie nodded and took a swig of his beer, causing George's stomach feel slightly queasy, then he said, "Best Troll Beer I've ever had here in England."

The bartender raised an eyebrow. "You're not from around here, then?" he asked. "Your accent sounds British to me."

"Spent a lot of time in Romania," said Charlie. "I'm a dragon keeper."

"Oh really?" said the bartender, genuinely interested. "I had a friend who worked with dragons, too. Until he got too old, that is. He moved a round a lot, but now he breeds Dragons in China. What race do you work with?"

George listened to the two of them talking about dragons for a while wondering what Charlie was up to. If he was planning to gain the other man's trust then it was working very well. So far the bartender hadn't even so much as paid George any attention.

Just when George was beginning to think that they weren't getting anywhere, Charlie lowered his voice and said to the bartender, "Listen, I have a problem, and a friend told me you might be able to help."

"Well, that depends."

Charlie motioned for the wizard to come even nearer and spoke in a very quiet voice, "I got caught by a dragon a while ago, he bit me on the leg and burnt a good deal of my skin. I've never been able to use my leg properly since. The pain simply won't go away."

"So?"

"My friend says there's a person who might be able to sell me a potion …"

"I don't know of such a thing," said the bartender, eying Charlie suspiciously.

"I think you do," said Charlie.

The bartender narrowed his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Look, I'm sorry, but I need to take care of the other customers." He disappeared into a back room.

"He's making a run for it," said Charlie, getting up from his seat.

"You think?"

Charlie nodded, grimly. "Pretty sure. Quick – send your Patronus to Harry and then follow me outside. We can't let him get away!" Before he had even ended Charlie jumped off his stool and followed the bartender behind the counter and into the backroom.

George needed a moment before he could react but then he left the bar through the front door. Once he stood outside he conjured a Patronus and sent it to call for Harry. He ran around the building just in time to see the bartender disappear around the next corner.

George raised his wand. "Stupefy!" he shouted, but missed. He hurried to follow the man. Not far behind him he could hear Charlie panting. They rounded the corner where they had last seen the wizard but he was gone.

"Dammit – if only we had a broom," George gasped, out of breath. "We're never gonna find him at this rate."

"At least we know now that it's him," said Charlie.

"How's that gonna help when he's gone?"

"He isn't," said a voice behind George. He whirled around and found himself face to face with Harry, who stood there wearing a tracksuit and a broad grin. "I left as soon as I got your message and when I arrived here I sent my Patronus after him. Don't worry, George, we'll find him where ever he's going. Maybe he's even going to lead us to _her_."

XXX

**A/N:** The next chapter is already half-written!


	19. January 25th, 2000

**A/N:** Huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter: mustardgirl1128, x.o.gossipgirl.x.o, S0phia.weasley, FunkyFiction, Evenstar606, bubblegumpinktonks, hondagirl, Kerichi, Bad Mum - it's good to know you're enjoying to read this story!

XXX

Capter 19** January 25th, 2000**

It started like any usual day at work. Alicia was busy putting away some old files when there was a knock on the door and in came the Minister for Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Alicia could feel her heart beat a little faster; she had never really met the Minister. Of course, he had been at the battle of Hogwarts, like she had, but Alicia had never spoken to him. The man intimidated her and even more so now since he had become Minister for Magic.

It turned out, however, that Kingsley Shacklebolt was a very friendly person. He smiled at her and reached out his hand. "Miss Spinnet?"

"Yes, er, sir?" said Alicia, shaking the boss' hand shyly.

Shacklebolt laughed. "I'm not going to bite your head off or anything," he informed her kindly. "May I take a seat?"

"Of course, sir."

The minister sat down and took a look around the tiny, crowded office Alicia shared with a colleague who was on holiday. It wasn't much of a place, but it was the only place available for the two of them. Their job was to work through old files, decide which to keep and order them alphabetically. More often than not Alicia wished she had her old job back, the one she had started on before the war had begun. But a lot of things had had to be rearranged at the Ministryand Alicia knew she should be happy to have a job here at all.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked the minister who was still regarding the place, curiously.

He smiled. "Ah, no, thanks. I don't have much time, but I was talking to Arthur Weasley this morning. I understand you're in a relationship with his son, George?"

Alicia nodded, curiously. What was this visit all about?

"As you may know, I have been friends with the Weasley family for a while now and the news Arthur told me about George has shocked me a bit. I suppose you know that, well, that he's in some trouble?"

Alicia nodded again.

"Arthur asked me to look into it, and so I went down to the Aurors' office to find out about the latest developments and it seems that I have some good news."

"Then, er, you might want to tell them to George," Alicia suggested. "Or do you want me to pass it on?"

"I'm invited to dinner to the Weasleys' tonight. Maybe George wants to come, too, so I can tell him in person?"

"I'll ask him, sir."

"Thank you," said Shacklebolt, getting up from his seat. He took one last look around then he smiled at Alicia and winked. "And between the two of us – my name is Kingsley." And with those words he was gone, leaving an excited Alicia behind.

By the time Alicia and George arrived at The Burrow that evening, Kingsley was already there, sitting with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry at the table in the lounge, empty plates in front of them. The Minister for Magic smiled and stood up to shake both their hands. Alicia had known that George and his family knew Kingsley in person, but she was surprised to see they were almost like old friends.

"How's the shop?" asked Kingsley when they had all taken a seat again.

George grinned. "Hasn't Ron already told you all about it?"

The older wizard grinned back at him. "Yes, but I wanted to hear it from the boss."

Ron pulled a face and seemed ready to protest (he considered himself second boss at WWW by now) but at the moment Molly came out of the kitchen, her face lightening up at the sight of her second youngest son and his girlfriend. "George! You're here – finally."

"Yeah, sorry we're late." He grinned. "Licia had to get dressed up!"

Alicia stuck her tongue out at him, but he was right. She had taken quite long to decide what to wear. It wasn't a special event, but she felt like she had to look nice what with her boss being there _and_ the woman who may some day be her mother-in-law.

"We finished dinner already, but I'll just heat something for you two. You must be hungry," said Molly now.

"Mum, we just –" George started but Molly had disappeared into the kitchen already.

"Don't even try," said Ginny to George in a slightly sarcastic tone. "She's absolutely thrilled every time you're here. One might think you're her only child."

"Now Ginny, that is not true," said Harry in a gentle tone, and the hint of a smile on Ginny's face made it clear that she hadn't been a hundred percent serious. On the other hand there was something to what she had said, but Alicia doubted that Ginny was jealous of the attention her older brother was receiving from their mother lately. George had been absent from his family for a long time, at least emotionally, and Ginny was the last to not enjoy a little bit of catching up on the lost time.

Molly came back bustling into the room, carrying two steaming plates of pork and mashed potatoes which she put down in front of Alicia and George.

"Mum – we already ate dinner," said George, raising his eyebrows.

"So then you're just going to eat again. It won't harm you," replied Molly airily, and ruffled up her son's short red hair before disappearing into the kitchen again. George stared after her for a moment, clearly annoyed by the way his mother was fussing over him in front of everybody. To make things worse, Ron snickered behind his hand.

George shot his little brother a nasty glare but before they could start arguing, Kingsley rose to speak, "So, you may wonder why I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, but do we have to, you know … can't we talk in private?" asked George with a sideways glance at Ron and Ginny.

"Well, we all know what this is about, I'm afraid."

"We _all_?"

"That was sort of an accident," Harry explained quickly. "When Kingsley arrived, he had no idea that Ron and Ginny didn't know anything about, er, the Lethe, yet."

"And when your sister Ginny asked me, what this was all about, I told her that it was about the Aurors' investigation on a Lethe dealer you were involved with."

"And since you know how bloody stubborn Ginny can be, Kingsley had to tell us the whole story," said Ron.

"Yeah, like _you_ did _not_ want to know," Ginny replied.

"Now, now, don't argue, you two," said Kingsley calmly before turning to George again. "I'm sorry, George. I know it was your story to tell, but it was already too late."

"I can really not understand why everybody knew except for us," Ginny barged in now. "I mean, _everyone_. _Including_ Harry _and_ Hermione. Why not us?"

George sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Long story," he mumbled. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"No, it's not okay."

Harry took his girlfriend's hand to calm her down. "He'll tell you –"

But George interrupted him, his gaze directed at his sister. "I was _embarrassed_, Ginny. Okay? That's why I didn't want you to know. I'm older so I'm supposed to set a good example to the two of you."

"But you never used mind whether you set a good or bad example to us, did you?"

"Yeah, but that was _before_," said George sharply and nobody dared to reply. For a very long moment there was an uncomfortable silence between them, but again it was Kingsley who broke it.

"I got some good news for you, George."

George simply raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Today I learned that young Harry came by your place the other day, telling you that Aurors were unable to find the dealer, is that right?"

"Yeah, he did. So what's the news? They found her?"

Kingsley shook his head. "No, not yet. But they will, especially since they have that bartender under arrest now. You don't have to fear anything. Besides, you never really had to."

"What? – But Harry said that if they didn't find her I'll be the one to be blamed."

"Yeah, that is sort of an Auror trick. I'm not very fond of those methods, myself. But I know Conrad Mollowiddle who's Head of the Aurors' office now, and to him any method is good enough if there're results."

"What are you talking about?"

"What Harry told you was just to intimidate you. To make sure you tell them _everything_ you know."

"_Harry_ was trying to intimidate me?" asked George disbelievingly.

Everybody turned their heads to Harry, who had gone red, holding his hands up defensively. "I didn't, George, I swear. I was just passing on the information Auror Mollowiddle gave me. I'm still in my first year as an Auror trainee and I haven't got much experience –"

"So you really had no idea?" repeated George, suddenly grinning.

Harry shook his head, fervently. "No, none at all."

"They tricked you, too? Their own man?"

Harry blushed, clearly embarrassed.

Across the table Hermione shook her head. "Honestly, you two! If only you'd start _thinking_ about things before you expect the worst. _Men!_" Next to her Ron snickered and Hermione rounded her head on him. "That goes for _you_, too, Ronald."

That made Ron shut up.

"So, does this mean that George won't have to fear any punishment at all?" asked Alicia who hadn't said much since they had arrived.

"Well, there'll be a file," said Kingsley, "but unless he gets in trouble with law again within the next couple of years, he'll be okay." He turned to George. "So, if I were you," he added seriously, "I'd be a little more careful from now on. Stay away from all sort of illegal doings. And I mean _any_ illegalities."

"I will," promised George, who sounded genuinely relieved. "Thanks, Kingsley."

"Any time, George," said the older wizard. Then he turned to Alicia. "Before I forget, I met Evan Delavera today. I believe you used to work in his father's department before the war?"

Shooting a sideways glance at George who was scowling Alicia nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, it seems that young Evan has managed to take his father's place. Old man's going to retire next month. I heard Evan say that he had a job for another assistant and that his father used to be rather fond of your work. Maybe you should apply for the job. You'll be managing international transportation security, get to travel a bit, maybe."

"I, er, I don't know, sir," Alicia stuttered, too taken aback to think of anything better to say. But then, it did sound great. A little more of a challenge than the boring task of ordering dusty old files alphabetically.

"It's Kingsley. And you don't have to, Alicia. Just some advice from a friend." Kingsley got up from the table. "Okay, I had better go now, got some work still on my desk. Now, I just need to thank Molly for that _marvellous_ dinner." He rubbed his stomach. "Can't come here, too often, won't fit into my robes anymore …" he mumbled, making his way to the kitchen.

Soon after Kingsley had left Alicia and George got ready to go, too. When the said their good nights to everybody Alicia had a feeling that once they got home a discussion would come up. And it turned out that she was right. The minute they were alone George said, "You're not thinking about applying for that job, are you?"

Alicia hadn't decided that yet, but she remembered her conversation with Katie two days ago and it was simple stubbornness that made her say, "As a matter of fact I _am_ thinking about it."

"I don't like it."

"Obviously. But isn't it my decision?"

"He would hire you just because he fancies you."

"I don't think so. Maybe he wouldn't hire me at all."

George rolled his eyes. "Sure he would."

"So what if he does?"

"I don't like the thought of you working with him."

"You can't always have it your way, George," said Alicia angrily. She was surprised by her own behaviour. George, on the other hand, was behaving exactly like he had expected him to. He had always been a bit jealous and possessive but Alicia had never really minded. Now, however, it was annoying her, and she certainly wasn't going to give in. "This is a good opportunity for me –"

"Opportunity to do what?"

"To get a job that's a little more interesting."

"What's wrong with the job you have right now?"

"It's boring!"

"So? I mean it's work, Licia. It's not necessarily supposed to be fun."

"Says the man who has his own joke shop and enjoys his work there so much that it would never cross his mind to work anywhere else!"

"That's different."

"No, it isn't."

George didn't reply. Instead he started pacing up and down the room, looking angry and guilty at the same time. Alicia had a feeling that he knew exactly that she was right but wasn't ready to admit that, yet.

When the silence got too much for Alicia, she said, carefully, "You do trust me, George, don't you?"

He gave her a look through narrowed eyes.

"Because if you do, you know you won't have to worry about Evan. He's a very nice person, but I love you."

The tiniest hint of a smile appeared on George's face. "You do?"

"I do."

"How much?"

Alicia giggled. "Quite a lot."

George, who was grinning now, asked, "Enough to go to bed with me this instant?"

"Depending …"

"Depending on what?"

"Kiss me," said Alicia.

He did. Although they did go to bed right after the kiss, it was an hour and a half until they were ready to fall asleep. After the light was turned out, Alicia lay awake for a little while, thinking about their earlier argument. It hadn't been the end of it yet and they both knew it. But for the moment, she told herself, it was better they hadn't discussed it any further. She wouldn't have been able to get to sleep if they had gone to bed angry with each other.

At least, she thought, they would no longer have to worry about possible consequences George might face for buying Lethe. And she was sure that they would overcome the trouble about Evan, too. She was in any case going to apply for the job and that was the last thing on her mind when she fell asleep as well.

XXX

**A/N: **Oh-oh, trouble coming up again? Please leave a **review**!

**:-)**


	20. December 2nd, 1996

**A/N:** Thanks to all my reviewers! You're great! :)

**XXX  
**

**December 2nd, 1996**

It was about quarter past three in the afternoon and George was exhausted and hungry. Never in all the years he and Fred had talked about it they had expected their business to be such a success. Yet here he was on a Monday afternoon in early December, the shop being so full he had barely had time to breathe.

Sure, people were buying Christmas presents, but did they all have to buy them at WWW? As good as it felt to have such a well-going business, right now all George wanted was half an hour's time to sit back and have some lunch.

He saw Fred helping a customer trying to find a suitable present for their five year old daughter (definitely going to choose a Pygmy Puff, George thought), and when their eyes met for a second he knew that Fred was thinking the same.

They had given their shop assistant a day off, which she deserved, but George was regretting it now. Thankfully there weren't too many customers there anymore, so maybe there was a chance that he could go over to _The Leaky Cauldron_ or the bakery next door and get himself and Fred something for lunch soon.

George was on his way into the back office to change out of his work robes when the bell at the door announced the arrival of a new customer. George was going to ask Fred to take care of it, but then he saw who it was. "Alicia!"

"Hi." She smiled.

He couldn't help marvelling at how pretty she was when she smiled like that. "What can I do for you?"

"My cousin's daughter is turning six tomorrow and she invited me for tea. I need a present."

George grinned. "A sixth birthday tea? Sounds like a real party."

Alicia shrugged. "There'll be some of her friends there, too. Sarah's asked me if I could help out keeping them from wrecking havoc. Two of the other girls are witches, and even if they're not supposed to do their own magic at six, you know how it sometimes happens when they get excited."

"How would _I_ know that?" asked George innocently.

Alicia nudged him, gently. "I'll bet _you_ know better than anybody."

"Okay, so it _might_ have happened every now and then when we were young – not very often, of course –"

"Liar."

"What kind of present are you thinking about?"

"No idea, to be honest. I thought I'd ask you what you'd suggest."

"Well, we have Dream Charms."

"What is that?"

"Dream potion. You can choose a dream while you're drinking the potion and you will fall asleep, dreaming exactly that dream. I tested it; the dream feels quite real, like you're actually doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Never mind." George felt his face get a little hot. He didn't really want to tell Alicia, what _he_ had been doing in that dream, but he supposed that she had an idea, anyway. The way she was smiling knowingly seemed to confirm his suspicion and he quickly said, "You can do anything you like. Like riding a broom or something."

"And how long do you sleep?"

George shrugged. "Depends how much of the potion you've had and how tired you are. You can take it in the evening, then go to sleep, have a good dream and wake up in perfectly good mood the next day."

"Sounds like an idea. I can give it to Susie as a birthday present and make sure her mum keeps it so she won't sleep all the time."

"Sure," said George and went to get a flagon. He was about to tell Alicia the price when his stomach gave a loud growl. He felt embarrassed for the second time. "Haven't had a lunch break," he explained to Alicia who had raised her eyebrows. "Shop's been busy all day."

Alicia took a look around. "I'm the only customer now," she said. "How about you take a short break now and we'll go the bakery next door for a coffee and a sandwich?"

"Sounds inviting, but I'm afraid I can't", said George nodding towards the door where two elderly witches and a young couple had just arrived. "Perhaps we could meet for a drink at the _Leaky_ later, though? Unless, of course, you've already got plans for tonight."

"I was going to the pub with Angelina, anyway, so why don't you bring along Lee and Fred and we'll all go?"

"Sounds fine," said George who would have preferred meeting with Alicia were a few things they had to talk about. Things that should have long been said and that hung between them, making him feel slightly uncomfortable around her.

"Okay, that's settled then. Now, do you want me to walk over to the bakery and get you a sandwich to bring back here?"

"Would you do that?"

"Certainly."

"What about me?" asked Fred who suddenly had appeared at George's right shoulder.

"I'll get you something, too, of course," promised Alicia.

She was back ten minutes later. They arranged to meet at eight that evening, and for the rest of the day work was much more enjoyable for George. The prospect of having a drink with Alicia that evening brightened his mood considerably. He even bore with Fred teasing him for dressing up after work.

"You still like her, don't you?" he said.

George ran his hands through his hair trying to make it stay in place the way he wanted. "So what?"

Fred shrugged. "How about acting on it?"

"Easier said than done –"

"Why? Since when have you been shy?"

"I'm not. It's just that – we never really made up after the argument we had last year."

"But that's more than a year ago. How can you still be bothered by that?" asked Fred, sounding bewildered.

"I would try to explain – but you're so thick you wouldn't get it, anyway –"

Fred sniggered.

"Stop laughing. One day even _you_ will probably understand."

"Yeah, I might. But in the meantime I see it as my duty to help you getting laid finally. After all, we're eighteen and you're still a virgin! I mean it's not like you didn't get your chance with that Muggle girl in Ottery St. Catchpole –"

George shot his twin a vicious glance. "Don't you _dare_ mention her to Alicia tonight –"

"No worries about that, mate. In fact, as you might know, since you didn't want to I _did_ get laid by her. She will never notice the difference, anyway," said Fred. "But don't worry, the looks Alicia keeps giving you, _you_ won't be a virgin for too long, either," he added after a moment.

"Shut up."

"Wanker."

"Arsehole."

"Let's go."

"Fine."

The girls were already there when the twins arrived at the pub but there was no sign of Lee. George couldn't help feeling a bit nervous. In the past couple of months since Alicia and he had become friends again he had found himself thinking that there could be more to it, again. At least there was no denying that he still fancied her; tall and slender, with long blonde hair, pretty face. And that wasn't all; he was also deeply impressed by her kindness and her good-hearted nature. And her ambition.

She smiled at him as he and Fred and sat down at the girls' table. Meanwhile Angelina was giving Fred a unfriendly look but didn't say anything. George had no idea what had happened between the two of them now.

Angelina was also a little over-dramatic sometimes in George's eyes. She loved to get all the attention, especially Fred's attention, but that didn't mean she thought it necessary to pay him the same attention she expected. George didn't think he would have wanted to put up with that attitude of Angelina's, and he knew that Fred was even less willing to. It was a pity really, because underneath, George thought, they did like each other very much. But it was their problem, though, and George was going to leave up to them to solve it.

Angelina offered to buy the first round of drinks, and not much later, Lee arrived as well with a petite witch in tow, whom George guessed to be the colleague from WNN Lee kept going on about. She was pretty enough, and of course Fred flashed her his most charming grin when she introduced herself. Her name was Corinna.

George rolled his eyes. Angelina was on her way back to the table, carrying their drinks and she was already frowning.

"Looks like it's going to be interesting evening," whispered Alicia into George's ear.

He couldn't help grinning and bent over to whisper back, "If it gets too bad we can go somewhere else any time."

"Why not leave now? I can see Angelina's in fight mood already, and I'm really not up to hearing it tonight. There's a lovely Muggle Pub just outside Diagon Alley we could go to."

"Do you have Muggle money?" George asked.

"I happen to have Muggle relatives, so yes, I do. Enough to pay for a couple of drinks, anyway. Just wondering what we're going to tell the others?"

"How about just that we're leaving?"

"Where're you going?" asked Fred, who had heard them.

"None of your business, dear brother," said George with a grin. He gave Angelina some money for the drinks she had bought, and then got his and Alicia's jackets. On the way out he put his arm around Alicia's shoulder. She met his eyes and smiled, giving George hope that she still fancied him as much as he fancied her. When she edged a little closer, he made up his mind to find out tonight.

The Muggle pub Alicia had suggested was much busier than _The Leaky Cauldron_. There was a football game on television, and people were watching with interest. They found small table in the back of the pub. The television wasn't visible from there, but neither George nor Alicia minded. Football didn't excite them at all.

"So," said George after they had got their drinks, "how's work going?"

"Boring. But it's only temporary, so I can put up with it."

"Temporary? Did you put in an application somewhere else?"

"Not yet, but I'm going apply for a job with the Ministry."

George winked. "You can have a job at WWW anytime you want."

Alicia shook her head. "No, thanks! No offence, though."

"None taken." He grinned. "But if you ever change your mind just tell me – I mean, you saw how busy the shop is these days."

"Is it always? Or is it because of Christmas?"

"Hard to say when we're in our first year. And with the war that might be coming –"

"Oh, right," said Alicia. "That's true."

They talked, sipped their wine and talked some more. After three glasses George felt the effects of the wine begin and Alicia laughed as though she was already a little tipsy. It was just after half past ten, and the time had gone by so quickly it had felt like not more than half an hour to George. Unfortunately, it was his turn to open up the shop the next morning and he knew he should get home and into bed soon.

Alicia had seen him look at his watch. "What's it say?"

"Almost eleven o'clock."

"Really? Merlin's sock, it's time to get home; I have to work early tomorrow!"

"Shall I walk you home, then? I guess we've both had a bit too much wine to Apparate."

"Well, it's not far, so yes, why not?"

Alicia lived in a side road of Diagon Alley, where she had moved to just after finishing school. She had told George that her parents helped her pay for it because her part time job at the Magical Menagerie didn't supply enough money for a flat so close to Diagon Alley. But Alicia's parents owned their own magical construction company and they could easily afford paying for their daughter's flat. It made George feel a tiny bit self-conscious to think about Alicia coming from such a wealthy family.

Alicia paid for their drinks and insisted it was her treat. In the end, George settled with a promise from her that next time she was going to let him pay.

It was a cold and frosty night. When they turned into the small road where Alicia lived she slipped on a frozen puddle and fell against George. "Whoops! Sorry."

"No harm done." He slipped his arm around her waist to steady them both and kept it there in case she slipped again, or so he told himself.

When they arrived at the house where she lived, George was about to tell her goodnight when she asked him, "Want to come on in?"

He didn't hesitate. "Why not? I haven't seen your flat, yet, have I?" He had tried to stay cool, but couldn't help his voice sounding a little shaky. Alicia gripped his hand and he followed her up the three flights of stairs.

Alicia's flat wasn't as big as he had expected. Just two rooms, one being her bedroom and the other one living-room with a comfortable looking couch and a desk in the far corner. She also had a rather big kitchen that could almost count as another room. On the walls hung pictures of Alicia's family and one of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, both she and George had been part of.

"Your pictures don't move," George said as he took a curious look around.

"Yeah, I prefer them to be still. It irritates me when they move all the time," Alicia replied. She motioned towards the couch. "Sit."

"Thanks."

"I'll make the coffee."

"Actually, I don't want anything. If I have coffee now I won't get to sleep later, and I have to open up tomorrow."

Alicia smiled. "I'd better not have any coffee, either –" She sat down next to him. "I have to get up early, too."

She was sitting close to him. _Very_ close, actually.

_Go on, kiss her!_

The voice in his head had sounded just like Fred's. It wasn't always helpful to know exactly what your brother would say about the situation you're in. George rolled his hoping Alicia didn't see it.

_It's now or never, you coward!_

He kissed her. The voice in his head luckily shut up after that.

Alicia responded to the kiss as if she had been waiting for him to do this all evening. The kiss was quite different to anything he had experienced – so much deeper and more intensive – and he didn't want it to end.

He started with moving his hands under her blouse and towards parts he had never touched before, slowly caressing her breasts. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or pressured. If she told him to stop, he would have, but she didn't. She was rather passive, though, and it made him worry.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Uh-huh."

"I don't want to do anything you don't –"

"I want it," she said, kissing him deeply.

He could hardly believe his luck. "Are you sure? You've had some wine and –"

"I'm not drunk," she said. "And I want it."

He wanted it too, so much that he went too fast and the whole thing was over almost before it had even started. George felt a sudden hot anger towards himself. He should have had more control, recited Arithmancy equations or something. The silence in the room was becoming uneasy. Alicia hadn't said a word since _it_ had happened, but she didn't look particuarly unhappy.

He settled for mumbling, "Well, that was – awkward."

"It sort of was," admitted Alicia.

When he made to leave, Alicia said, "No, stay."

"But –"

"We'll just sleep."

"Are you sure you want me to stay?"

She nodded. And so he stayed, lying awake half the night, worrying.

**XXX**

**A/N: **Poor George!


	21. February 11th, 2000

**A/N: **Thank you to all my reviewers! You're helping me so much!

XXX

Chapter 21 **February 11th, 2000**

Eight days after she had put in the application for the job as Evan's assistant, Alicia received an invitation for an interview. It was a handwritten card from Evan, asking her to come in that day.

It was not her first job interview, but despite her experience, Alicia felt as though she had given all the wrong answers. Evan, however, just smiled and instead of the expected "I'll owl you about my decision," he said, "You're hired."

"Really?" said Alicia, who could hardly believe her ears.

Evan shrugged. "Yes, you're the best for the job."

"How can you make such a decision so quickly?"

"You haven't seen the other … the others I've interviewed."

Alicia hesitated. Something about this didn't seem right to her. "Evan," she said, very carefully, "are you sure you haven't just hired me because we went out together?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you …" She didn't know what to say. "I don't know."

Evan laughed – a friendly laugh. "Alicia, I think you are the best for the job. That has nothing to do with the two of us going out together. Only once, I might add. And since I know you're in a – hopefully happy – relationship, what good would it do to hire you just because I fancy you?" He paused and then said, "You _are_ happy, aren't you?"

"Very," said Alicia, feeling her cheeks get hot. "I'm sorry I asked, Evan. I really am. It's just that it's so overwhelming you're giving me this chance."

"Don't worry, Alicia, I can keep my professional life and my private life apart. I don't blame you for wondering, though. But I haven't got any applicants left to interview, and of the people I have already interviewed, you were the one who convinced me. Besides, my father told me he was very happy with your work."

There had been times when Alicia had felt like Evan's father had not been happy with her work at all, but she knew better than to mention it. Maybe it had been just her impression. She had always felt a bit insecure, working for Richard Delavera, and he had been an impatient man. She hoped that working for Evan would not be the same. The job, however, was perfect; she would get to travel a bit, make contracts with ministries of other countries about transportation regularities.

Now she would just have to tell George.

He came home from the shop that evening in such a good mood Alicia decided to put off telling him about the job interview and its outcome for a while. Some people said it was better to tell people things they wouldn't like when they were in a good mood, but Alicia hated the thought of possibly spoiling the evening. She'd rather wait a little while to tell him, perhaps before bed.

"What happened today to get you into such a good mood?"

George shrugged and pulled her in for a kiss. "Nothing special," he said then. "Just had a great day at work. I think we're going to break our selling records from last year. Oh, and Lee came by the shop today."

"Lee? Is he back from his tour?"

"Just for a couple of days, yeah. It's his birthday tomorrow."

"I know," said Alicia, "I just didn't think he'd be here over his birthday."

"He asked if we'd like to come to the _Saucepan_ tonight, celebrate into his birthday. I said it was okay with me but that I'd have to ask you as well."

"I'd love to go, but don't you have to be at the shop in the morning?"

George waved that off. "Nah, Ron's opening up. It'll be fine if I come in round noon –"

"Hung over."

"I'll live. It's not like I haven't done it before." He grinned and drew a deep breath, asking, "What's for dinner today?"

Alicia smiled. "Pasta and tomato sauce."

"Smells wonderful."

"You're only saying that because you think if you always praise my cooking you won't have to cook for yourself."

Looking innocent George replied, "Maybe I do. Is that a problem?"

Now Alicia laughed. "I'll have to think about that." She gave him a gentle push towards the table. "C'mon, let's eat, before it gets cold."

After dinner George performed a dish-washing spell his mother had taught him and Fred when they were about to move out. Meanwhile Alicia went to get changed for the evening.

"Did Lee tell you anything about his tour?" she called from the bedroom while she tried to choose a skirt to go with her brand-new lilac blouse.

"Not much, only that he's had a really good time. I didn't have much time to listen, though, the shop was full."

"Which countries has he been to?"

"Can't remember them all. You can ask him later." George appeared at the bedroom door. His eyes lit up at the sight of her. "You look sexy," he said.

"I'm not even wearing a skirt, George."

He grinned. "Yeah, that's why."

Alicia giggled and shook her head. "I thought we were talking about Lee?"

George laughed. "Alright then. What I do remember him saying is that he's going to France next week. And he's planning to take Katie with him for a couple of days. He said he's planning to show her Paris, but I'll bet anything that they're going to spend most of that weekend inside at the hotel. – Unless …" he added after a moment's thinking, "unless he really meant it."

"Meant what?"

"Can't tell you."

"Tell me what, George?"

"Promise me you won't say a word to Katie."

"George!"

"Promise?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Okay, I promise."

"Lee's going to propose. At least he said so – dunno if he's really going to pull it off."

"Why not?"

George shrugged. "Takes a bit of courage, doesn't it?"

"And you don't think Lee's got that?"

"I didn't say that. I just said I don't _know_ if he's got the courage."

"So he's going to propose to Katie. In Paris, the City of Love."

George nodded. "Maybe he's going to do it on the Eiffel Tower or something soppy like that."

Alicia let out a sigh. "Sounds romantic, doesn't it?"

George didn't answer. She knew that he was thinking about the same as she was – the night when he had proposed to her and she had said no, not yet. It had been the only right thing to say at that moment, but she knew that it had hurt him. It would be a while until he would find the courage to ask her again, but she didn't doubt that he would. And with Lee proposing to Katie in France Alicia was almost sure that George would do his best to come up with something even better than that.

The past two weeks had been harmonious. No arguments, no discussions about Alicia's job ambitions. George had been so polite and peaceful that Alicia had even jokingly wondered if he was still the same person or somebody else, Polyjuiced.

By the time Alicia and George arrived at the pub, Lee and Katie were already there, enjoying when looked like their second round of Butterbeer. Alicia noticed that Lee had had his hair cut very short, and he had lost some weight, too. All in all, he was looking pretty good and was grinning from ear to ear as he watched her and George approach.

"Oi, mates, it's about time you showed up!" he shouted, waving at them.

"Anybody else invited?" asked Alicia when they sat down at the table.

"No, just the four of us. I thought about inviting Oliver and Angelina and then I decided that might not be such a good idea – and inviting only one of them wouldn't be fair, either. I'm having a big party at our flat tomorrow, though. I thought it's better to invite them if there were more people around. I'd be glad if you two showed up as well tomorrow, by the way."

"Who else will be there?"

"People from work, mostly. And some people I've met on my journey."

"Which brings us directly to the interesting part of this evening," said Alicia. "How was Europe?"

It was clear that Lee had only waited for that question to be asked. "It was great. You wouldn't believe all the things I've seen. Did you know that almost every European Country's at least one pure wizard village? I've been to Luettje Huus in Germany, Sjoegesund in Denmark and Siebenhausen in Austraia – just to name a few …"

For the next half an hour Lee told them what he had seen in all the countries he had been to. He had been on a trip for his first own radio show, _Wizarding Europe_, that was always sent directly from the country Lee was talking about. The show was on the Wizarding Wireless Network at half past eight every Tuesday and Thursday evening and Alicia had listened to it whenever she could. But hearing it all directly was still different, and Alicia asked lots of questions. Katie soon began to look a bit bored, rolling her eyes every now and then. Alicia supposed that she had heard it all before.

A couple of drinks and lots of stories later Lee and George went to play a game of magic darts, which was lot like Muggle darts, only you could influence the dart the other threw with a couple of spells. It was all about muttering the spells quickly enough and that made Lee extraordinarily good at it. Alicia watched them for a while but then Katie caught her attention placing her hand on Alicia's arm.

"I didn't tell you the best, yet, did I? That Lee's going to take me to Paris next week?"

"No," said Alicia. "But Lee told George and George told me. Lucky you!"

Katie grinned. She took a quick look around to where the boys were still busy, before she whispered, "Don't tell Lee, but I got a suspicion."

"A suspicion?"

"Yes. I think he's going to propose."

"Really?" asked Alicia, hoping she had sounded as surprised as she had intended to.

"Yes. But don't mention it, please. I want him to think it's a surprise."

"My lips are sealed," promised Alicia, trying hard to stifle a grin.

They watched their boyfriends silently for a while. Wizard darts had the huge advantage that the darts vanished into thin air as soon as they hit something solid on their way, so the game was absolutely harmless. Still Alicia winced when she saw Lee hitting George with one of those dangerous looking little things on the left side of his head.

"Touché," said Katie cheerfully who had watched as well. "Right through his ear." Then she clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh, damn! I still keep forgetting sometimes …"

"So do I, don't worry," replied Alicia. "Even George doesn't worry as much as he used to about it anymore." A wave of sadness overcame her. "Ever since the battle, you know …"

"He's had something else on his mind," Katie added with a nod. She frowned but then her face lit up again. "That makes me remember – there was an article I read last week. It was in the _Healer's Monthly Update_, a magazine I always read when I'm on break at Mungo's. It said that there was this healer, in Wales, I think, who's invented a potion that makes it possible to grow back cursed off body parts. At least the article said it sometimes works. They're doing a study on it at the moment."

"They have succeeded? In growing back –?"

"Yes, but it's very powerful magic. It said the article that the patients who participated in the study said that it was quite painful."

"And how long will it be until the finished testing it?"

"No idea. Could be a couple of years, actually. However, when I read about it I couldn't help thinking about George. Do you think I should tell him?"

"You mean, in case he wants to take part in the study?"

Katie shrugged and nodded at the same time.

"I don't know," said Alicia hesitantly. "It sounds a little ominous. And you said it's painful – is it dangerous, too?"

"No, I don't think so. Either it works or it doesn't. They just haven't found out, yet, why or when the treatment is a success."

"I don't know, Kates," said Alicia hesitantly. "I don't like it."

"Maybe, but shouldn't we leave it up to him? I should at least tell him, don't you think?"

"Must you? You know what he's like … he'd pack his things and go if he knew." Alicia sighed. "What's the risk?"

"Only that it might not work."

"No other risk?"

"Not as far as I know."

"Okay, tell him then. Let him decide."

"I think that would be the best," Katie agreed. "Not tonight, though. I'll come by your place on Monday. Maybe I can get a little more information until then."

The boys arrived back at the table after Lee had beaten George three times and George had lost interest in the game. It was still a couple of hours until midnight and Alicia didn't doubt that during that time quite a few more drinks would be consumed. It didn't matter for her; but George was due at the shop the next day. He would certainly regret drinking in the morning but Alicia knew better than to point that out to him now. And Lee had already bought them another round anyway.

He raised his glass. "To friendship," he said melodramatically, making the girls giggle. "'Cos you are the best of friends a man like me could wish for."

Katie raised her glass, as well. "To birthdays," she said, giving Lee a kiss on the cheek, "because it's only two more hours until your birthday, love."

Alicia raised her glass and said, "To Lee, 'cos he's paying for all the drinks."

There were all looking at George now who had an unusually serious expression on his face. "To Fred," he finally said, "because, unfortunately, he cannot be here to join us tonight."

XXX

**A/N:** Poor Fred :-(


	22. September 1st, 1989

******A/N:** As always I want to thank all my reviewers! You're a great help - please keep it up!

**XXX**

**September 1st, 1989**

Alicia Spinnet was probably the only young witch at the age of eleven who did not want to go to Hogwarts. She wanted to stay at her parents', keep going to school with all her old friends – even _if_ they were Muggles – and there was nothing her parents could say to make her change her mind. In fact, her mother hadn't even really tried to convince her. She had just told her daughter that she had to go.

"Every young witch your age goes to Hogwarts," she had said. "And so are you. End of story."

Her father had been more understanding. He was Muggle-born, after all. He had told Alicia a dozen times that she would soon make new friends, and that there was no need to worry because teachers were friendly. "And the food is not too bad, either."

"You will probably get to play Quidditch a lot as well," he had added one day and that, finally, had brightened Alicia's mood a bit.

She had only played Quidditch a couple of times before in her grandparents' garden, and she loved riding a broom. Her much older cousins, Sarah and Paul, had taught her some marvellous tricks and had both advised her to tryout for the house team of whichever house she was going to end up in. They had both played for their house, Ravenclaw, both as Chasers, but Sarah was already out of school and Paul had had to give up on Quidditch because of the outcome of his OWL exams.

Paul was now in his last year at Hogwarts and although Alicia didn't think she would see much of him in school, it was somewhat of a relief to know he was there. Alicia didn't have any older siblings, but more often than not, she wished that she had.

She arrived with her parents at King's Cross station at exactly half past ten. The platform was already crowded with young witches and wizards who were, like her, on their way to school and parents, grandparents and older siblings seeing them off. Many of the students seemed to know each other. There were hugs and cheers and everybody seemed to be simply thrilled to be there. Except Alicia.

She didn't know anybody. Even Paul was no where to be seen and all Alicia wanted to do was to go back home, crawl into her bed and pull the cushion over her head.

No, she certainly did not want to go to Hogwarts.

"_Oi!_ You there! Blondie," said a voice behind her and Alicia knew that it was her who the person was talking to. She turned around to see who it was.

Before her stood a boy about her own age, who was grinning all over his freckled face. He was about Alicia's height, or maybe an inch or two shorter, and had lively green eyes that beamed at her. But the most eye-catching thing about him was his fiery red hair that set him apart from the people around them.

"Are you a first year, too?" asked the boy and Alicia nodded, still a bit shy.

"Do you play Quidditch?" the red-haired boy wanted to know.

"Yes," said Alicia more confidently now.

"What position?"

"Dunno. But I like Chaser best."

"My brother and I think we'd make quite good Beaters," said the boy. "We're both going to tryout for our House teams. We'll be in Gryffindor, of course – that's for sure. All of our family–" he interrupted himself and turned his attention on somebody standing behind Alicia. "Ah, there he is. Oi! Fred! Come over here!"

Alicia turned around and saw another red-haired boy coming towards them. Even a mile away anybody would have been able to see that the two boys were brothers but from were Alicia stood she could also see that they had to be twins, too. The second boy looked identical to the first.

"Here," said the first boy when his brother had arrived. "I found another first year. This is –" he paused, creased his forehead and turned to Alicia. "What was your name again?"

"Alicia Spinnet."

"Alicia," he repeated. The he indicated himself with his thumb. "I'm George Weasley," he said, then, motioning at his brother, "he's Fred. We're twins."

The one being named Fred looked Alicia over carefully. "Merlin's stinking old socks," he said, "are there only _girls_ in our year?" And with that he turned around and was off again. His twin gave Alicia an apologetic look, shrugged and followed his brother, calling, "See you then!"

Alicia looked after him and sighed. Had she found a new friend? Or had he already forgotten about her? Not that she felt much interest in being friends with his brother, but George Weasley had seemed nice.

"Lissy?" It was her mother, who had been talking to a witch she probably knew from her own days at school. "Lissy, come over here. I want to introduce you to somebody." Next to her mother stood a girl with a round face and short light brown hair. "This is Sandra. Sandra Maddox. I went to school with her mother, Olivia."

Sandra was short and plump. She looked more like a little boy to Alicia than a girl, but maybe that was just because of her boyish haircut. At least Sandra seemed genuinely nice. She told Alicia that she knew a couple of spells already and that she really hoped to be sorted into Ravenclaw. She also listened with interest to Alicia telling her about wanting to play Quidditch at school. The two girls sat alone in a compartment the whole journey and Alicia enjoyed it so much, she completely forgot about not wanting to go to Hogwarts in the first place.

It wasn't until they arrived at the station in Hogsmeade that Alicia saw the red-haired twins again. They were now accompanied by a black boy with dreadlocks. Alicia remembered seeing him at the station in London, too. The three boys were in a heated discussion with an older looking red-head, maybe a brother of the twins. She couldn't hear what they were saying but the older boy was looking really angry.

"So what do we have here," said a voice behind Alicia. It wasn't Sandra's. She turned around and found herself face to face with a big boy about her age who was sneering at her. "You look a right Hufflepuff," he said.

Alicia had no idea what to say so she simply shrugged and moved to get away from the boy. He, however, seemed to have other ideas.

"I'm talking to you," said the boy.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say," Alicia replied quietly. She tried to walk around him but he caught her arm and held on tightly. She tried to push him off. "You're hurting me!"

He laughed.

"Let her go!" said a voice suddenly and Alicia bent around the big boy to see one of the red-haired twins. He was pointing his wand at the agressor who was still holding on tightly to Alicia's arm.

The boy snorted. "You must be one of those Weasleys!" he said dismissively. "I'm not scared of _you_!"

"Maybe you should be," said the redhead with a grin. He waved his wand a little and mumbled a word Alicia didn't understand – and the next minute the big boy had let go of her. He was stumbling a couple of steps backwards, a pair of ugly pig ears growing on both sides of his head. Around them a few other students laughed and the Weasley (whichever he was) started to bow to them, looking very pleased with himself. "Anybody else who likes a pair of new ears?"

He laughed until a very big man came his way.

"What's goin' on 'ere?" The giant looked down at the Weasley, then at the other boy and finally at Alicia, then he shouted, "Oi, Charlie! Charlie Weasley, c'mon over 'ere, will ya?"

Another redhead appeared. He looked like a sixth or seventh year to Alicia, a bigger version of the twins.

"'tis your brother?" asked the giant.

The boy called Charlie let out a sigh. "Yeah." He turned to his brother. "What've you done now, Fred?"

The younger one grinned and shrugged. "I defended the girl," he said, pointing at Alicia, then at the boy who had attacked her. "He was bullying her."

Charlie shook his head. "You've barely arrived here, and already you're in trouble. Wait until Mum hears about this." He gave the other boy a look and with a flick of his wand made the pig ears disappear. "What's your name?" he asked.

"David Montague," growled the boy and his hands went up to the sides of head to feel for the ears.

"Did you bully the girl?"

"No."

"He did," said the giant. "I saw it."

A few more students had gathered around them. One of them, wearing the head boy badge on his chest, said, "I think we should wait until after the sorting then inform the heads of their houses about what just happened. They can decide what it going to happen. We'll have to hurry now – or they'll start the feast without us."

Alicia didn't enjoy the boat ride across the lake to the castle. The water looked dark and dangerous, and there was a girl in the boat – Angela or Angelina – who told stories about a monster that lived in the water.

Hogwarts Castle, however, made up for everything. It turned out to be beautiful and muchmore impressing than Alicia could have ever imagined it. She sighed. So this was going to be her home for the next seven years.

Inside the castle the first years were ushered into a room to wait for their sorting. Alicia started to feel very nervous again. Her cousin, Sarah, had told her that there was no reason to be afraid, but Alicia couldn't help it. What if she ended up in Hufflepuff? Or worse – in _Slytherin_? If it was up to her she would have chosen Ravenclaw – just like her new friend Sandra.

Around Alicia many of the other first years looked scared, too.

"Don't worry, you'll probably be in Gryffindor." It was one of those twins again, grinning at her.

"Do you really think so?" Alicia asked. Gryffindor didn't sound bad.

"I _know_ that." He pointed his finger to his temple. "You look like a true Gryffindor."

Alicia nodded, hesitated and asked, "Which one are you again? I just can't tell you two apart."

He bent closer to her and whispered. "I'll show you something. See the scar?" He moved his finger to his right eyebrow, where Alicia could see a tiny scar. "I got it from a fight with stupid Muggle boy in our village last year. It's not very obvious, but if you know where to look you can see it." He took a look around and saw that his brother was busy talking to the boy with the dreadlocks. "Don't tell Fred I showed you – he likes people confusing us."

"And you don't?"

He smiled. "I do. But not all the time."

At that moment Professor McGonagall came into the room and asked the students to follow her for the sorting. On the way out Alicia caught George's eye and he winked at her. She couldn't help smiling although she was so excited her stomach felt queasy.

The sorting seemed to take forever. Her last name starting with _S_ Alicia was one of the last to be sorted and the longer she waited the worse she felt. There were only a few students left, as she stood, watching Sandra being sorted into Ravenclaw. Not much later it was her turn.

The old hat was smelly and way too big for her. Fortunately she didn't have to wear it for long because it shouted almost at once, "Gryffindor!"

Alicia took the hat off carefully and placed it back on the stool. Among the students still left to be sorted one of the twins grinned at her. She didn't have to get close enough to see the tiny scar to know that it was George. When she looked over to the Ravenclaw table where Sandra was sitting, Alicia couldn't believe she hadn't wanted to come. It was only her first day here and she had already made two new friends.

**XXX**


	23. February 14th, 2000

**A/N:** I want to thank everybody who left one of those lovely little things called _Reviews_ ... They so make my day! :-)

XXX

Chapter 23 **February 14th, 2000**

Monday was an eventful day. It started with Harry barging into Alicia's small office around noon, his face red and excited. "Aurors have just arrested the witch who sold George the Lethe," he got out, breathing heavily. "The boss asked me to send for George so he can identify her but I thought you might want to be present, too."

Of course Alicia wanted to be there, although she felt such anger towards the dealer she was almost afraid she might jump on her. The feeling scared Alicia – it was so unlike her. On the way to the Aurors' office she willed herself to stay calm, telling herself that it wasn't just the witch's fault. It was George who had bought the potion after all. But then, he had been vulnerable at the time he first took it and she had taken advantage of that. It was enough of a reason for Alicia to hate her.

When she arrived at the Aurors' office George wasn't there, yet. But Kingsley was. When he saw Alicia he frowned. "Did Harry tell you?" he asked pulling up a chair for her.

"Yes, I hope it was okay I came. I want to support George."

"I can understand that," said Kingsley. "But there isn't much to happen. We just need George to look at her through the window of our questioning room, that's all."

"I want to see her," said Alicia quietly.

"I know," said Kingsley. "But she is not an animal in the zoo. Maybe you should rather just come to the trial, if you want to know what she looks like. George will need you much more when he's there, anyway."

"Okay," mumbled Alicia.

Not much later George arrived at the ministry looking nervous. He briefly kissed Alicia and shook Kingsley's hand. "I'm really relieved that you finally caught her," he said.

"Not so fast. First of all we need to make sure we arrested the right one. She's in our questioning room right now. It's an anti-magic room. No magic works in there so there's no chance for her to disguise herself."

"She could've have disguised herself the times _I_ met her," George pointed out.

Kingsley nodded. "Yes, that's right," he said. "That's why we are going to need as many witnesses as possible so we can find out more about her. Aurors are already on it, questioning the barkeeper of _The Dragon's Skull_. We still have him under arrest, too."

"Will I have to give testimony in court?" George asked looking worried.

"I'm afraid so. It's probably going to be bad for your business if people know about your addiction, isn't it?"

"Probably."

"Maybe we can keep out the press then. Word will spread anyway but not as quickly as it would if the _Prophet_ wrote about it."

"Can you arrange that?"

"I'm the Minister for Magic, George. I think I _can_ arrange it."

"Thanks, Kingsley."

The minister was about to reply when Head Auror Conrad Mollowiddle strolled into the room. "Ah – there you are, Mr. Weasley. I take it Potter has told you everything already?"

"He has."

"And he has also told you what we want you to do?"

"Yes."

"Good. Follow me then, please." Mollowiddle placed one large hand on George's shoulder and guided him towards a small window. "Open the curtain, please," he called out to another Auror. George shot Alicia a glance, then he looked through the little window and she could see by the way his expression changed that he recognised the person inside the other room.

"What's going to happen with her now?" Alicia could hear him ask Auror Mollowiddle.

"I will turn the case over to the Wizengamot. She is going to be locked away until her trial in a month or two. You will have to give testimony court, I'm afraid. If the Wizengamot finds her guilty, she'll go into Azkaban, if not … well, there's nothing we can do. But I am sure they will find her guilty. We found some of that nasty stuff on her when she was arrested."

George nodded. He sighed and came over to Alicia. "Guess my work here is done. Have you had lunch, yet?"

Alicia stood up from the chair. "No, not yet. Shall we go to the _Leaky Cauldron_?"

"That's what I was thinking."

"I must be off, too," said Kingsley. "Lots of work to do and there's a portkey to Poland I have to catch later this afternoon." He shook hands with both George and Alicia. After he had left the two of them went into the entrance hall to take the Floo. It was lunchtime and they had to queue for five minutes because everyone was on their way out. They found no free tables at the Leaky Cauldron, so they adjourned to the Saucy Saucepan instead.

They sat in silence until their food arrived. Halfway through her Yorkshire pudding Alicia noticed that George was pushing his food around on his plate, rather than eating it. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"Yeah … it's just that – what if I'm not convincing enough as a witness and they let her go?"

"The dealer?"

He rolled his eyes. "Who else?"

Alicia reached for his hand, took his fork and put it on the table before linking her fingers with his. "Don't worry, love. I'm sure they'll do the right thing. If she's guilty she'll go to Azkaban and you'll be a part of it. You should be proud."

"Not yet," he said. "So far I haven't done anything to be proud of, have I? Quite the opposite, actually." He looked away from her, staring at the door, but didn't move his hand away which was a good sign – at least he was letting her comfort him.

"George, you can help put away a dangerous witch. I think that's what you need to think about." Her fingertips were caressing the back of his hand gently. "Everyone makes mistakes and when she sold you the Lethe the first time you were in a very vulnerable state."

He looked at her.

"You've got the chance to make up for a lot now," Alicia went on, "and I know you will do great in court. Your family will be proud of you, and so will I."

"Will you reward me?" She saw the familiar twinkle return to his eyes.

Alicia laughed, happy that he had snapped out of his bad mood so quickly. "Maybe …" she said.

"How?"

She slapped his fingers playfully. "You'll see that then. And now eat your food before it gets cold."

"When are you going to start your new job?" George asked after they had finished their lunch. He was leaning back on his chair, hands crossed over his full stomach. Alicia had told him about Evan hiring her on Saturday evening before they had gone to Lee's birthday party and George had taken the news surprisingly well. At least until now, he hadn't said much about it.

"April, 3rd. It's a Monday."

"I _know_ that," said George indignantly. "My birthday is on Saturday. And it just makes me remember – I was thinking about taking the day off. Would you like to go somewhere?"

"You're not planning to have a party?"

George shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I don't really feel like it. I mean, a party sounds good, just not on that day, you know."

Alicia smiled compassionately. She wondered how George had spent his last birthday, the first birthday after Fred's death. She didn't dare ask him. "Where do you want to go then?"

"I'll think of something. Now, before I forget; did you that there's going to be a Diagon Alley Quidditch club?"

The change of topic was very abrupt but Alicia just went with it. "A Quidditch club?"

"Yeah."

"Who told you about that?"

George grinned. "Remember Roger Davies? Most stupid Quidditch Captain Ravenclaw has ever had?"

Alicia laughed. "I really don't know what you have against Roger. But yes, I do remember him. Did you meet him?"

George nodded. "He came to the shop last week. Didn't buy anything; just came to tell me that he was one of the founders of a new Diagon Alley Quidditch club. The _Diagon Hawks_." He sniggered. "No idea who came up with _that_ name. Anyway, wouldn't it be fun to play Quidditch again?"

"Did Roger ask you to join the club?"

"Yep. He also asked if WWW could do some sponsoring – I said yes."

"And you're planning to get back on the broom and be part of the team?"

"Well, yeah, why not? I mean, it's not like it's going to be professional Quidditch or anything. Just practising a couple of times a week after work. I guess, it would be fun, and I wouldn't mind getting back into Quidditch shape."

"You're not out of shape," said Alicia, feeling herself blush. "Anyway, I think it sounds like a really good idea. Do they need another Chaser?"

"I'll bet they do, if they can have _you_. You're, of course, the best damn Chaser I've ever seen."

Now, Alicia knew she was really going red. And she had no idea why. After all she had been with George quite a long time, counting all the times they had been together before and after the war. There was certainly no need to blush when he was complimenting her. But even after all that time, when he said something very nice when she wasn't expecting it, she still felt that tickling sensation in her stomach – just like she had felt it when they had first been going out.

"Where are they going to practise?"

"They're renting a place in Richmond Park three times a week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Some other Quidditch clubs use it, too. It can't be seen by Muggles, of course."

"Must be expensive," said Alicia. "Who's financing the club?"

"Well, that's the best part about it all. You wouldn't believe who else is one of the founders of the new club."

"Who?"

"Guess."

Typically George, Alicia thought. But she didn't feel like guessing so she said, "Just tell me."

He rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you're no fun at all."

"George!"

"It's Draco Malfoy, for Godric's sake!"

"How was I supposed to guess _that_?" said Alicia loudly. People at the next table turned their heads at her and George. "Anyway," she said more quietly, "that _is_ a surprise. Is it really _the_ Draco Malfoy?"

"How many other Draco Malfoys do you know?"

When she was back at work later Alicia thought about the Quidditch club again. There was no denying that the idea of playing again appealed to her. It was only going to be a hobby, anyway. The only thing she didn't like about it was that she would have to put up with Draco Malfoy. But then she thought it was probably not so bad when George was with her.

Alicia left the office early that day deciding that she would come in a little earlier on Tuesday. She hadn't expected George to be back from his shop, yet, but he was. Alicia found him sitting cross-legged on her sofa with the shop's account book lying opened on his lap. He looked up when she came in. "You're early," he stated.

"So're you. Since when have you been taking work home?"

"More often than you think," he said, closing the book. "I can concentrate better when I'm here, much better than in the office or in my own flat."

"Wonder why you still have the flat," said Alicia. "You're practically here all the time, anyway."

"True. And I've been thinking about that, too. Maybe I'm going to rent it out to Percy. He's been living with Mum and Dad since after the battle, but considering he's twenty-three now, I guess he'd want to have a flat of his own again soon. I mean," he hesitated, "if you don't mind having me move in with you officially? I'll pay for it, of course."

Alicia did not mind. In fact the thought excited her. She told George how she felt. "Have you asked Percy, yet?" she added.

"No. Most of the time he still tries to avoid me."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it. He's a git, anyway."

Alicia knew George well enough to know that he didn't care as little as he pretended about his older brother. But she also knew that there was no use in trying to talk to him about it. "Shall I make us some dinner?" she asked instead.

"Sounds good."

They were about to start eating when there was a voice from the fireplace. It was Katie, and Alicia remembered her saying on Friday that she wanted to come over. Alicia invited her friend in and fetched her a plate so she could join them for dinner. Katie lost no time in telling George all about that wizard in Wales and the potion he had managed to brew.

George, however, did react at all the way Alicia had expected him to. He looked sceptical. "I'm not so sure if I really want my ear back," he said slowly, avoiding both, Alicia's and Katie's eyes. "I sort of got used to the way it is now."

"But it could improve your hearing," said Katie.

"Oh, I can hear just fine, thanks very much," George snapped and Alicia nodded.

"It's true," she said. "His hearing in the other ear is very good."

"And it's not like I'm completely deaf in the other," George added.

"It was just a suggestion," said Katie. "I just wanted to tell you that there might be a possibility to have the ear grown back."

George turned to Alicia. "Do you want me to have it back?"

"George, that's completely up to you. I mean, it's your ear, after all."

"Yes, I just mean, would you find me more _attractive_ with the ear?"

He looked so worried asking that Alicia got up and sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you with or without the ear." She placed a gentle kiss on his hair that covered the scar where his left ear had once been.

Katie gave a small cough. "Well, when you've finished canoodling over there, you could tell me if you have heard about that new Quidditch club as well."

Alicia and George both grinned. News spread quickly among the wizarding community.

"Are you going to join as well?" they both asked at the same time.

"Definitely. I've been missing playing. Hope my shifts at Mungo's will allow me to come to practise more than once a week. Speaking about Mungo's, George, have you considered seeing that psychologist I've been telling you about? The one who's specialised to work with Lethe addicts?"

"No," said George. "And there's no need to ask me again because I _won't_ consider it."

Katie rolled her eyes. "You're so stubborn. Well, tell me if you change your mind." She took a look at her watch. "Merlin's socks, I must get going." She smiled happily. "Lee's taking me out to dinner tonight before he leaves for France tomorrow morning."

"I thought you're supposed to go with him?" said Alicia.

"No, I can't leave until Thursday afternoon. I'm taking the Floo to Paris on Thursday evening." She beamed. "I'm all excited already!"

"I'll bet you are," said George with a wink. "Maybe _we_ should go to Paris, too, one day, Licia. What d'you think?"

"Maybe on your birthday?"

"I'll tell you if it's worth it," Katie promised.

After she had left George and Alicia sat at the table for a long while; she was still on his lap, her head leaning on his shoulder. It had been an eventful day. Alicia was happy that the Aurors had managed to arrest the Lethe dealer but was also worried that George was going to have a hard time when he had to give his testimony in court.

She let out a deep sigh and felt George's arms tighten around her. It was all not as bad as it might seem, she thought. As long as they were together.

XXX

**A/N: :-)**


	24. March 24th 1998

**A/N:** This took a while ... I'm sorry. I'm having a stressfull time at the moment, and it makes writing a little more difficult than it used to be.

Anyway, on to the story!

As always I'm loving your reviews! Thankyou thankyou thankyou!

**XXX  
**

**March 24th, 1998**

Fred walking in on her and George making out passionately on George's bed in the twins' tiny bedroom was the one moment Alicia would forever remember as the most embarrassing moment of her life, especially since Fred's gaze landed on her naked breast, and like any men, he stared for a moment.

It was also the only occasion Alicia ever saw Fred going slightly red with embarrassment himself. "Blimey," he said, looking at them with large eyes, "I must have come at the worst possible moment."

George, whose face had turned a brighter shade of red than his hair, grabbed for a blanket to cover Alicia but was too late anyway. "Merlin's bollocks, Fred," he got out, "can't you bloody _knock_?"

"I would have," Fred tried to defend himself, "but there's not much time for that right now."

"What the hell is going on?"

"They know about Ron."

"Bloody damn hell, they know?"

All that swearing from George would usually have annoyed Alicia but she barely realised it now. She was fighting tears because she felt so humiliated by the whole situation.

"And they're probably on their way here," Fred continued. He looked furious now. "They've already been to The Burrow. Mum, Dad and Ginny just managed to escape in time."

"And you think they'll be after us?"

"Of course they will, you idiot. I suggest you'd get dressed and take Alicia home before you pull her into this as well. And afterwards we'll have to do something about the shop."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't very well keep working here if Death Eaters are looking for us to question us on the whereabouts of our stupid little brother, can we?"

"Wait a minute, are you saying we have to _abandon_ the shop?"

Fred let out a deep sigh of regret. "I'm afraid so. I don't know what else we're supposed to do. But we might be able to activate a couple of our protective charms before we leave."

George let out a couple more nasty curses then he told his brother to get out of the room. When Fred was gone he crawled out from under the blanket and picked up his clothes. "Better hurry," he said to Alicia. "I don't want the wrong people seeing us together. It'll put you in danger, too."

"But what are you going to do?" asked Alicia who was reaching for her own clothes.

"I don't know to be honest. First of all I'm going to take you home to your parents'. You'll be safe there, at least that's what I hope."

"And what about you?"

"I really have no idea. Right now I'm totally relying on Fred knowing what to do."

"Will you two have to go into hiding?"

"The whole family will have to, I suppose." He was buttoning his shirt all wrong but Alicia didn't get to say anything. "Blimey, hope somebody will have told Charlie in Romania by now."

"Will they go all the way to Romania?"

"If they think there's a chance to catch Harry through one of us, I'm afraid they will."

Alicia was crying in earnest now and it didn't help a lot when George wrapped his arms around her. "Licia, there's no time –" he said gently, but she just held on tightly to him.

There was an impatient knock on the door. "What in the name of Merlin are you two _doing_ in there? There is no time for romantic togetherness right now!"

There was another very loud noise that seemed to come from farther away.

"Stop bashing the bloody door in, will you, Fred?" shouted George angrily. "We'll be right there –"

"That wasn't me! It came from downstairs."

"Are they here _already_?"

A moment later Fred was back in the room. "Didn't think they would be so quick," he panted. "What are we going to do?"

"Take the Floo?" George suggested.

"Where to? Can't go to The Burrow that's for sure."

George was looking around wildly as if looking for a solution printed to the wall or something. "Where's Mum and Dad?"

"Muriel's."

"Then let's go there too."

"And Alicia?"

"I'm taking her home from Muriel's later."

"We can't take the Floo," said Alicia, "the Ministry's controlling it, remember? They'll find you at once."

"She's right," said Fred. "But we can Apparate."

George shook his head, lips pressed into a thin line. "I'm not leaving the shop unprotected. We've made preparations, Fred, all we'll have to do is go downstairs and activate our protection charms."

"It's too late, George. Let's just leave," said Alicia her hand closing around his wrist to keep him from going. But both twins shook their heads.

"He's right, Alicia. We built up this shop because it's all we ever wanted. We can't just leave it behind." Fred said, looked grim, eyebrows drawn together as he pulled out his wand. He disillusioned himself, and so did George.

"George – please don't –" Alicia pleaded.

"You stay here, Alicia. We'll be back in five minutes."

"No," she said determinedly. "If you're going down there, then so am I. I can watch your back."

"Alicia –"

"I've had DADA lessons, too, George, _and_ I was in the DA. I can help you."

The twins looked at each other. It was Fred who said, after a few seconds, "Good, disillusion yourself and then we'll go."

The crept down the stairs silently. The Disillusionment Charm made them difficult to be seen but not invisible. When they were almost down in the shop there was another loud rapping noise on the door and a voice shouting, "Open up! It's the Magical Law Enforcement!"

"You wish," mumbled Fred grimly. "Try your luck with the door then –"

George turned to Alicia. "Fred and I will have to get into the front of the shop to activate our safety charms. If the Ministry bastards break through the door before we're done there, I want you to run up the stairs and get help, okay? "

Alicia was determined to not go anywhere without George – and Fred, of course. But she knew better than to argue with them about this now.

Fred was already busy in the front room, pointing his wand here and there, mumbling spells and causing all sorts of different light effects. Alicia watched George move over to the counter which was positioned directly next to the door.

There was a huge blow and the shop door was blasted away, revealing two wizards, one of whom Alicia recognised as Lucius Malfoy. The other seemed vaguely familiar, too. They stepped into the shop, their wands out, looking around carefully. Standing completely still the twins were both invisible to anybody who didn't know they were there. But Alicia could see Fred who had frozen next to a shelf and George who was standing motionless behind the counter. They all barely dared to breathe.

Malfoy stepped around the room a sneer on his face. "Look at all that stuff," he said to his companion. "Who would want to buy all that crap?"

"Word is that they're quite successful with their shop," said the other one, and suddenly Alicia realised that he reminded her of Gregory Goyle from Slytherin Quidditch team. Maybe he was his father.

Malfoy turned up his nose and sneered, "Can't believe it, that's where the Wizarding community has come to. It's about time we take it into our hand to open the people's eyes and make the wizard community what it once has been. Right, Goyle?"

So Alicia had been right about the other wizard who was nodding fervently at Malfoy's words.

"And we will start with wrecking this place here," said Malfoy. He pointed his wand at the shelf right next to Fred, mumbled something and a flash of violent red light shot out of the tip of his wand. Alicia held her breath – hoping that the curse hadn't hit Fred. But instead it was repelled and shot right back at Malfoy who swore.

"Protection Charms – those dirty little bastards," he mumbled. "So, they think they can compete with _me_, do they? I am going to destroy this place and when I'm done with it nothing will be left, not even one of those –" He pointed at a Skiving Snackbox, "– those _things_."

"But shouldn't we be concentrating of _finding _them like the Dark Lord wants us to?"

"Not until I'm done here." He shot another few curses around the shop. Some of them were repelled like the first but others hit their aim and shelves were blown up and fell over.

There was no way out for the twins. Malfoy had made it clear that he wasn't going to leave until the shop was in shambles. Still they were both standing motionless, but Alicia had feeling that they weren't going to watch it much longer. This was _their_ shop, their _dream_. They had worked so hard to make it what it was. But not even the twins were reckless enough to take on a wizard like Malfoy who didn't hesitate to use dark magic, the Unforgivables even, without some sort of plan. They always stated that they could communicate through telepathy, and Alicia hoped they were using it at this moment.

Malfoy had now moved behind the counter; he was only inches away from George now. It was time for George to make his move and he certainly knew it.

Even though he had the advantage of surprise George didn't manage to stun his opponent. A Shield Charm threw the curse right back at him and he had to duck in order to not be stunned himself. In the heat of the moment he lost concentration and the Disillusionment Charm fell. Both, Malfoy's and Goyle's, attention was now on George who wouldn't have stood a chance if it hadn't been for Alicia and Fred, who both gave up the cover as well.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Alicia shouted, pointing her wand at Goyle, and it worked perfectly – the man's wand came flying her way. She tried to catch and missed it. It landed on the ground but she managed to pick it up.

Meanwhile Fred had practically jumped on Malfoy. There was no way they could harm him magically with that shield charm around him, so the only option was to wrestle him down and disarm him that way. Alicia wasn't having an easy time with Goyle, either. Her plan was to stun him but the big man was already coming towards her and her hands were shaking so much she couldn't aim properly. Both twins were busy with Malfoy so they had no chance to help her.

"Give me my wand back, you filthy little traitor," growled Goyle.

"_Stupefy!_" Alicia shouted, but she missed him. Backing away from the man she tried to figure out what else to do. Goyle picked a box from a shelf and threw it at her. The box hit the ground and at the same moment it was pitch black in the room. It must have been the Darkness Powder. Carefully as to not be heard Alicia retreated further in to the shop and cowered behind a shelf, hoping that Goyle would walk past her in the dark. From the counter she could still hear the sound of wrestling, panting and cursing.

Then there was Malfoy's voice, "You little bastards, wait until – there – I gotcha – _Crucio!_"

There was a yelp then somebody cried out in pain. Alicia's heart seemed to stop. She couldn't say for sure whether it was Fred or George who had cried out.

There was a thud and the crying stopped. Then somebody mumbled, "_Lumos!_"

For a short moment there was complete silence then Alicia heard George's voice. "Fred? You alright?"

Alicia felt relief run through her. The twins must have somehow managed to knock Malfoy out. She heard Fred grumble something, and then another wand light was lit.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Tie him up and then I'll knock every bloody tooth out of his big, ugly mouth. Ouch – _George! _You're standing on my hand –"

"Sorry, mate. Can you get up?"

"Of _course_ I can bloody get up. It was just a little a second he cursed me."

"Where is the other Death Eater?"

"I am still here!" said Goyle's voice. "Now you are not so clever, are you? I might have lost my wand in the dark, but here's one of yours –" Next thing there was the quacking sound of a fake wand turning into a rubber chicken, and Alicia heard the twins laugh. She couldn't help smiling to herself, as she was still holding Goyle's wand in her hands.

"_Stupefy_!" said George and there was a thud. Goyle must have fallen to the ground. "Blimey, that was almost _too_ easy."

"Yeah, he could at least have put up a _little bit_ of a fight."

Slowly the darkness faded and Alicia could see the outlines of shelves. Carefully she came out of her hiding place. She found the twins tying up their two opponents and went to hug George, who seemed taken aback that she was still there.

"I told you to get away if –"

"I couldn't just leave you behind."

"But –"

"Give her some credit, brother. She disarmed Goyle," Fred chimed in.

"What are you going to do with them?" asked Alicia pointing at the two unconscious Death Eaters.

"Take them back to where they've probably come from," said Fred who was still a bit pale. He turned to George. "How about leaving them in front of the Ministry's doors?"

"Yeah, and let them know they shouldn't mess with us," George agreed. "I mean, they'll be after us, anyway, why not make them a little angrier first?"

"If they can't find us anyway." Fred grinned.

The two Death Eaters were tied up and Apparated to the Ministry. Before that, though, George pulled a hand full of hair from each of their heads.

"Yuck, George, what are you planning to do with those greasy strands?"

George gave his twin a look. "You can't figure it out? Think closely, brother. We're going into hiding – no chance to do even such things as flying on a broom fot a bit unless we having the appearance of somebody else."

Fred's face lit up. "Polyjuiced into Malfoy, George, this is a disgustingly good idea."

"If not to say brilliant!"

"Excellent."

"_A-hem_," said Alicia.

They both looked at her.

"Let's get away from here, see if your mother and father are alright."

George put his hand gently on her shoulder. "You're right," he said, "we'll just activate some more of our protective charms to save what's left of this place." He took a look around with a frown on his face. "Come on Fred."

When they arrived at the twins' aunt's house ten minutes later, Molly, Arthur and Ginny were already there. Molly let out a noise between a yell and a groan when she saw her sons and came to pull them into her arms, both at once. Tears were running down her cheeks. "There you are," she cried. "I was so worried. What took you so long?"

After disentangling themselves from their mother's embrace the twins looked at each other and obviously they both knew what the other thought. Alicia hadn't expected them to tell their mother what had happened and as it turned out she was right.

Later the three of them sat in Aunt Muriel's garden, drinking pumpkin juice. There was still one thing left to decide.

"What are you going to do, now?" George asked Alicia. His arm was around her shoulder and she couldn't think of any place she would rather be. "I mean, Goyle has seen you. Could he have recognised you?"

"I don't think so. He doesn't know me. But I can't go back to work at the ministry, that's for sure," said Alicia, snuggling a little closer. "I wish I could just stay here with you."

"Why can't she just stay then?" Fred suggested.

Alicia was surprised. She hadn't expected a suggestion like that from Fred of all people. But then maybe it was just having around as many people his age as possible, while he had stay here with his aunt and couldn't get out.

"What about your parents?" asked George. "Won't they miss you after some time? And what if they get in trouble because of us? Or because you don't turn up at work anymore?"

Alicia shrugged. "I can call in sick for some time. And I'm pretty sure the Ministry will leave our family alone. We'll get half-blood-status, but my Mum is from an influential enough family. They're _almost_ Pure-Blood. We're respected – or so I hope. I'm just scared, if I leave you, I can't come back here, you know."

"Why?"

"Somebody could follow me."

"Follow you if you Apparate?" said George. "Impossible."

Alicia sighed. George was right – nobody could follow her if she Apparated. The problem was just that she was worried – worried to leave him alone, worried what might happen, if the Death Eaters found him and his family, worried that one day she might Apparate here and the Weasleys were gone. The thought almost made her cry again but she gave in. She was going to stay with her parents.

**XXX**

**A/N:** Twins going into hiding – from Alicia's POV. Hope you enjoyed!


	25. February 20th, 2000

**A/N:** Thank you all for your reviews! I realised when I was writing this chapter that I have been working on this fic for almost a year now! And the end is in sight … but don't worry, there _will_ be a few more chapters!

XXX

Chapter 25 **February 20th, 2000**

Katie came back from Paris on early Sunday afternoon, all happy and excited, telling her friends about the city's beauty. "And the best thing", she finally ended her tale, "was that – you won't believe it – Lee _did_ ask me to marry him!"

"Wow. That's exciting!" said Alicia, sounding happy but not the least bit surprised.

Katie lifted an eyebrow. "You knew, didn't you? You knew that he was really planning to ask me." She turned to George. "And _you_ knew it first, am I right? You told Leesh."

George shrugged. "Not my fault if Lee has to tell me such big news. I just _had_ to talk to somebody about it." He winked. "But you knew it, too, didn't you, little Katie?"

Katie blushed. "I … sort of had a feeling that … that he might ask me, yeah," she admitted. "But that is no excuse."

Knowing that Katie was right George decided to take her mind off it and ask instead, "When's your wedding going to be?"

"In the summer," said Katie. "We decided we're not in such a hurry that we can't wait until the weather gets a little bit better."

"Has Lee chosen a best man, yet?"

Katie grinned. "Guess, he has, but obviously he just hasn't asked him, yet. Anyway, the more I talk about it, the more excited I get. I could get married tomorrow."

"I thought you weren't in a hurry."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I want a perfect wedding on a sunny day in … in August."

"What if it's going to be a rainy August?"

"George," said Alicia. "Leave it." She glanced at the clock on her kitchen wall that read 3 p.m. and continued, "We need to get ready, anyway. – Sorry Kates, I'd love to talk to you about everything, but it's my Muggle Granddad's eightieth birthday – and you know what my Mum's like. We have to go."

"I thought your Mum doesn't even like your father's family all that much," said Katie.

"She doesn't, but that doesn't mean she's not going to family parties. Family is important to my Mum, even if she doesn't enjoy their company."

"Wow." Katie let out a low whistle and shot George a short glance, "well, I don't envy you two."

George couldn't help pulling a face. He was sure that he wasn't going to enjoy the afternoon very much himself. But he knew that it would make Alicia happy if he went with her and he still had to make up for a lot. So he was going to bear her mother staring at him with that cold expression of hers all afternoon.

But maybe it wasn't going to be that bad, though, he thought. Maybe Alicia's Grandmother was a good cook. And maybe, Alicia's Muggle cousins were going to come as well and then they could talk about cars. (George had always found cars absolutely fascinating, unlike Fred who was only interested in cars that could at least fly.)

Before Katie left she and Alicia arranged a meeting for the next weekend to go shopping and talk about Katie's wedding plans. Since they ignored his amused comments about the wedding not taking place for another couple of months, George went into the bedroom to get changed already. Most of his clothes were here in Alicia's flat now and it reminded him again that it was about time that he moved in officially. He made up his mind to talk to Percy next week and ask him if he wanted to move into the other flat.

The one that he, George, used to share with Fred.

There were times when thinking about Fred was easier these days, and others when George couldn't bear it at all. Today, however, was one of the good days. Despite the fact that he had a long afternoon with the Spinnets ahead of him, George was happy. He was happy for his friends, Lee and Katie, and he also had had an extraordinarily good week at work. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was going better than ever, and the old idea of expanding and opening a branch in Hogsmeade had returned to the front of George's mind.

And there was another thing that had returned to the front of his mind.

"Are you ready, yet, love?" Alicia shouted from the living room. When he came out of the bedroom she beamed at him. "You look nice," she said, her cheeks glowing red.

"So do you," he replied and put his arm around her. Together they went outside from where they could Disapparate.

Alicia's Mum's reaction when she saw George was exactly as he had expected. She gave him a frown and said, "Hello" in a very cold voice. But George couldn't blame her. The more time had passed since he had stopped taking Lethe the more time he had had to think about how much his behaviour in the past two years had hurt Alicia. Any mother would react the way Alexandra reacted.

It was the first time that George had met Alicia's grandparents but they were as friendly towards him as Peter had once been. And Alicia's Cousins, Brian and Edward, turned out to be quite nice, too, so did their parents. Peter Spinnet however, pulled George aside in a quiet moment.

"I don't know why my daughter gave you another chance," he said, his hand holding an unexpectedly tight grip on George's right wrist, "but if you don't make her happy this time, you'll hear all about it from me."

George was a bit taken aback because Peter had always been friendly to him. Quickly he stammered, "I _will_ make her happy. I promise."

Peter regarded him for a moment with knitted brows. "Good," he finally said and turned around to go.

George stood where he was for a moment, rubbing his hurting wrist, but then Alicia came to tell him that it was time to eat the cake her Grandma hade made and drink coffee and watch her Granddad unwrap his gifts. George didn't tell her about his little encounter with her father, but he made up his mind to keep that promise he had just made.

It turned out that Alicia's Grandmother, Emma, as she had told George to call her, was a good cook indeed. When the two of them got ready to return home later that evening, they were so stuffed with cake and dinner that it felt like they could barely move. Alicia was inside the house to say good-bye to her Grandfather who was in a wheelchair and therefore stayed inside the house while everybody else had gone outside already. That was when Alexandra came up to George and quietly asked him to have a quick word.

George felt uncomfortable. He expected another speech like Peter's but instead Alexandra said, "I know my husband has talked to you and I'm not here to repeat his words." She sighed. "He is a good man, but he doesn't have my intuition when it comes to knowing people."

Not knowing what to say George nodded and waited for her to continue.

"You must know that when Lissy first brought you home for dinner, Peter liked you right away. And he trusted you. But you disappointed him."

It hurt to think about it, but George knew it was true. "I must have disappointed you both," he said.

Alexandra shook her head. "No, not me. Not really. I knew at once that you were going to hurt my daughter. I don't think it was your intention, and I never did think that, but I knew you weren't ready for the kind of relationship Alicia wanted and needed. Your body might have been, but not your mind."

Alexandra was always blunt. George looked down at his feet, still not really knowing what to reply. He knew that she was right with every word she said but it was hard to hear it all and be reminded of it what had happened.

Alexandra continued, "When your brother died in the battle – and Merlin knows I _do_ feel compassion for what you must have been going through – Alicia was always there for you. She did everything to try and help you."

"I know," said George quietly.

"You didn't let her."

"Maybe."

"She told me, it was the night before your brother's funeral that you went to buy Lethe the first time."

"I didn't plan to –"

"No, you planned to get drunk, didn't you? Look, I know this isn't my business. All I'm saying is that if she had known how bad you felt she would have stayed up with you, all night even. You would have never gone out that night." Alexandra paused to let put a deep breath. Her expression softened. "But I know you have learned from all this."

Surprised, George looked up and into her eyes.

"I can't say that I like you now or that I'm happy that you two are back together, but I know my daughter loves you and I want her to be happy. And now I know that you will make her happy."

He was about to repeat the promise he had made to Peter earlier, when Alexandra interrupted him. "You don't have to say it. I know it."

George smirked. "And what makes you so sure?"

"I knew last time, didn't I?"

When they arrived at home it wasn't late enough to go to bed, yet and so Alicia put on a DVD. Having Muggle relatives did have a few good sides, George thought and suggested to her that they should give his father a DVD player for his next birthday.

"Well, there's no electricity in The Burrow, is there?" said Alicia.

"Oh, do you need that to make that thing work?" asked George. He had never thought about it but the look on Alicia's face made it clear how stupid is question must have been.

"You're such a _Pureblood_."

"Oi, you say that like an insult."

"Don't worry, it's not."

George grinned. "Maybe one day I'll be a part of _your_ family." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence when George realised what he had just said. He remembered with a stinging feeling in his stomach when he had asked Alicia to marry him in January and her reaction. And obviously she remembered it, too, because she turned her head away, looking guilty.

George decided to make a joke to ease up the tension. "I have already got some Muggle sides, you know."

"Oh yeah? Which are those then?"

"Well, I liked the Muggle music your cousins were listening to. What was the band's name again?"

Alicia pulled a face. "They're called 'Bloodhound Gang' and they're _horrible_."

"Well, I thought they were good."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll bet you did."

He laughed but after a moment he became serious. "I had a talk with your Mum today."

Alicia made a face. "Oh dear. What did she say?"

"She said that if I had accepted your help back then you might have been able to keep me away from the Lethe."

Alicia shook her head. "There are way too many _ifs_ and _wouldhaves_ and _couldhaves_, George. Don't worry about this now."

"I wish it was that easy, Licia. Because I think that she is probably right."

"I know. But you have learned from it all, haven't you?"

"That's what your mum said, too."

"And she's right. Spinnet women are always right."

"Are they?"

Alicia grinned and ruffled his hair up. "Always," she confirmed.

George sighed. "I really hope so."

XXX

**A/N:** Haven't you missed Alicia's mum? I have ;)


	26. 26

A/N: Sorry guys … not yet a new chapter. It's just kind of a rant. Please read this, anyway because I have to get this out of my system.

I've been flamed for this, 2nd time actually (funny, _I_ never thought the story was _this_ bad). I mean, I don't really care about the flamer's opinion. If _they_ wrote a story this long, I would be surprised, if they wrote a _good_ story this long, I might be impressed, and if they wrote a story this long in German, I might impressed enough to care for their opinion (unless they're German, of course, then it's easy). But usually they don't post any stories of their own at all … some people are just good at offending others. Anyway, I am a bit annoyed that now a flame will be the first thing people see, if they check my reviews. It might put them off reading.

So, what am I going to do? Write a new chapter to get new reviews would sound like a good idea. I actually _have_ written a couple of unfinished chaps already. But I am not sure whether I will keep the story the way it is. I have always thought about reposting it all in the right order instead of going back and forth in time, which can be quite confusing for readers …

I do care for _your_ opinion as long as you have something more helpful to say than: 'You're a bad writer.' Review this chapter or send me a PM if you like. And thanks so much for reading this :D


End file.
